Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Udne ka bohot passion tha...Apne duniya chodke uda bhi tha kisike sahare...Thokar khake jab wapas aaya...To dekha khudka duniya hi bikhad chuka hain...Kya karu main ab?...my gift to Akkudi,Zebadi,Adya,Aarzoo and Shambhavi...first attempt to such stories...please support...pure DUO story...
1. Khamoshi

Knock...knock...knock...

A loud knock on door interruped Daya's concentration as he was doing some filework sitting on his bed...he looked up and saw Abhijeet was standing at the door with a plate of food in hand...Daya smiled and said...

Daya: arey yaar tum kabse izzazat lene lag gaye...aao na...

Abhijeet entered the room with soundless steps and kept the plate on the centre table...he turned to go away without uttering a word when Daya said in sharp yeh irritated tone...

Daya: kuch zyada hi attitude nahin dikha rahe ho tum Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet looked at him for a moment but did not utter even a word too...he lowered his gaze and left with slow and silent steps...Daya said in irritated tone...

Daya: jao jahan jana hain...itna attitude bhi achcha nahin hota...hasi mazak mein kiya gaya ek choti si baat ko lekar itna attitude dikhane ki kya zaroorat hain?...jane do jahan jana hain...(in soft tone)...nahin jake dekhta hu khana khaya bhi hain ya nahin...

Daya was about to step out from the room...when his mobile rang...he stopped and looking at the caller ID,a guenuine smile appeared on his face...he accepted the call and said in happy tone...

Daya: hello haan bolo...

In the mean time Abhijeet served food in a plate...went to his room and locked the room from inside...and sat on bed...he looked at his deary Begam who was sitting beside the bed...sensing his presence,she too looked up at him...Abhijeet put the plate in front of her...

He came out from the room after about half an hour...he went to the kitchen sink...washed the plate properly and turned to go to his room...but his feet stopped seeing the lights coming from Daya's room...

He went before the room with some expectations and a raw hope in his heart...but all of those shattered seeing Daya sleeping...Abhijeet remained starring at him for a while and then said to himself...

Abhijeet: shayad bohot zyada expect kar liya tha maine tumse...sorry...really sorry...

He entered the room in silent slow steps...and put blanket over Daya's body with extreme care...he raised his hand to ruffle Daya's hairs but at that moment Daya felt some disturbanace in sleep so he moved a bit to adjust himself more cozily...his head moved away from Abhijeet's hand...Abhijeet remained starring at him for a while...then left with a hurry...

* * *

Next morning...Daya's sound sleep broke with a sound of an alarm...he got irritated and opened his eyes to see it was already 8 am...he jumped out of the bed and sat back next moment looking at the alarm clock...his POV...

Daya: kaamal hain...yeh alarm kisne set kiya?...kahin kahin Abhijeet ne to nahin?...(got angry)...hadd hain!...pehle galti bhi khud hi karo...phir gussa bhi khud hi karo...aaj to jagane bhi nahin aaya...galti uske hain to main kyun kadam badhau?...bhad mein jaaye woh!...mera kya?...

He woke up from bed and entered the washroon to get fresh...after the freshning up session...he came out to hall and got surprised to see Abhijeet,already ready for bureau,was putting on his shoes...

Daya felt terribly angry on him...He went to him and shouted...

Daya: problem kya hain tumhara haan?...saabit kya karna chahte ho yeh sab karke haan?...aakhir kab tak chalega yeh natak?...kya?...chahte kya ho tum?...mat bhulo Abhijeet ki woh bhi mera dost hain...tumhare tarah...tum bekar mein...

His words stopped as Abhijeet had stood straight...he took his wallet,badge and gun from the table and turned towards the door to leave...Daya was looking at him with angry eyes...now he said in hissy tone...

Daya: Abhijeet tum humare beech daraar lane ki koshish mat karo to hi behtar hoga...

Abhijeet once turned back to look at him...then he turned back and left the house...after some moments Daya heard the sound of a bike leaving the garrage...he looked towards a duo photograph for some moments and then went to get ready for bureau with jerking his head in irritation...

* * *

Daya entered the bureau with firm steps...he heaved a relaxed sigh when he noticed Abhijeet there...working in his desk...but he did not say anything to him...his anger covered his concern and he smartly marched to his desk and started to work...

He completed some files...went to Abhijeet's desk and put them on his table with sound...Abhijeet looked up due to that sound...the rest team members too looked up towards them...Daya said to Abhijeet in a rude tone...

Daya: check kar lena yeh sab files...complete kar diya hain maine...(with sharp tone)...tumhare bharose nahin choda hain...khud kiya hain...

Abhijeet said nothing but again concentrated back on the file which he was working in...Daya left towards his desk with angry steps...

_**After two hours...**_

Daya's concentration disturbed with a soft knock on his table...he looked up and saw Abhijeet was standing there silently with his eyes fixed on floor...Daya said in rude tone...

Daya: kya hain haan?...

Abhijeet put some files on his desk and returned to his desk with slow and silent steps...Daya remained starred at his way for a while and then looked back at the files which Abhijeet had brought...they were the same files which Daya had given him to check and sign...

Daya opened one of them and saw the marks of pencil under some mistakes he had committed...he looked up at his friend who was doing his work...silently...

_Daya was standing in front of Abhijeet's desk like a convict...Abhijeet was too angry with him...Daya said in low tone..._

_Daya: kya boss ab bachche ke jaan loge kya?...ho gaya hain thoda galti...fileworks karne ki aadat nahin haina...maaf bhi kar do ab...kab se daant rahe ho!  
_

_Abhijeet: Daya ab aisa bhole surat banane se kuch faida nahin hoga...yeh files mein jitne bhi mistakes hain tum khud correct karoge..._

_Daya: yaar please...tum kar do na...achcha dekho main tumhe achchi jagah pe dinner karane le jaunga..._

_Abhijeet(with tease): woh to humesha hi le jate ho...mere wallet se bill dene ke liye..._

_Daya(with puppy eyes): boss please...please..._

_Abhijeet(melted): achcha theek hain...par yeh last time haan?..._

_Daya(with a big smile): pakka...(in mind)...future mein dekh lunga..._

Daya's trance broke with the ringing of his mobile...he disconnected the call and thought in mind...

Daya: itna gussa!...aaj sirf galti dikha diya...daanta nahin...galti bhi kare aur bhaw bhi khaye...khudko bada smart samajhte ho na tum Abhijeet!...dusro ke saamne mahan banne ki koshish kar rahe ho na!...main bhi dekhta hu...aakhir kab tak yeh silsila chalta rahega...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**To ab kya hoga?...duo ke dosti mein aa chuka hain daraar...kya wajah hain aakhir iske peeche?...kya nateeja hoga is daraar ka?...**_

* * *

_this is an short story on duo...this is my first painful emotional story in fanfiction please...support me..._

_Shall I continue it or delete it?..._

* * *

only 5 reviews had remained to complete 250 reviews in yeh waada raha...please review guys...

Arib: you choti di is missing you...

* * *

please read and review...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	2. Toofan Se Pehle

Daya returned home at late evening that day...as he had gone to visit someone else after leaving bureau...Abhijeet had returned earlier by his bike...

Daya did not ring the doorbell...but opened the door by his own set of keys...and entered with soundy footsteps...

He stopped with sweet smell of the vegetable curry coming from the kitchen...he took a deep breathe enjoying the sweet smell and stepped towards the kitchen...and saw Abhijeet was preparing the curry with an expressionless face...

It was Daya's favourite dish...Daya smiled and stepped towards his friend with a naughty smile on face...his intention was to hug him from behind and wanted to make him shocked...

But suddenly he stopped due to sudden ringing of his mobile...Abhijeet too turned towards him...then looked towards his mobile and again concentrated back towards the dish he was preparing...

Daya smiled to see the caller ID and accepted the call...and said in cheerful tone...

Daya: haan RANSH bol...

He went out from the kitchen...Abhijeet once looked at the leaving figure and said to himself...

Abhijeet: aisi kya baat hain jo mere saamne nahin ho sakta?...rukavat thodi na banta?...karlo jo chahe...mera kya?...

Daya finished the phone call after about ten minutes...and again entered the kitchen again...now he said in sharp tone...

Daya: Abhijeet main Ransh ke wahan jaa raha hu...(Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly)...aaj dinner bhi wahin karunga...and ruk bhi jaunga...(with tease)...I hope tumhe koi aitraaz nahin hain aur umeed karunga tum bekaar mein koi rukavat nahin daloge...humare beech...yaad rakhna tum mere sirf mere dost ho mere zindagi ka director nahin...

Abhijeet grabbed the knife kept aside tightly...it made a deep wound in his palm...and blood flow out with speed...Daya did not notice that and left the house with fast steps...

Abhijeet went to the washbasin and kept the wounded hand under the flown water...then he turned off the gas burner and went towards his room until he heard a soft bark of Begam...he understood that she was hungry...he once looked at her and came and sat in the hall with first aid box in hand...

He gave first aid to himself and went to kitchen to finish the cooking...after finishing,he served a plate of food and placed that before Begam...she dived on the plate and began to have her dinner...

Abhijeet was looking at her with teary eyes...he kept his hand on her furry back and began to fondle her back...Begam looked up at him and began to lick Abhijeet's feet to show her love and gratitude towards him...

Abhijeet could not stand there anymore...he rushed towards his room and after closing the door...he dived in bed and began to weep bitterly...

Finally he sat up after almost two hours...and wiped away his tears...he remained sitting for some times...and then stood up and went towards the instrument of his only hobby...he had achieved this ability in his last secret mission where he had joined an orchestra...

He picked up his guitar...and sat on the bed...he closed his eyes,took a deep breathe and began to play the tune of a song as...

_**KHOYA HAIN PAKE**_

_**JISNE PYAAR**_

_**MAIN HOON NA...**_

_**BECHAIN MAIN HOON...**_

_**BEKARAR MAIN HOON NA**_

_**KOI TO HO AISA **_

_**JISKO APNA KEH SAKU...  
**_

_**KOI TO HO AISA**_

_**JISKE DIL MEIN REH SAKU...**_

_**KOI TO KEHTA EKBAAR **_

_**MAIN HOON NA...**_

He continued to play the song until he felt a soft furr ball in his lap...he saw Begam was making herself comfortable in his lap...Abhijeet once fondled her head and a few drops of tears fell from his eyes...

* * *

Abhijeet was arranging Daya's breakfast on dining table when his mobile beeped with a message icon...he took the mobile and checked the mobile...Daya's message...with a raw hope,he opened the message and read...

Daya: Abhijeet please inform ACP sir that I will not come to bureau today as planned a small outing with Ransh...I hope you do not have any problem...

Abhijeet read the message and tears filled his eyes...he said to himself...

Abhijeet: nahin mujhe kya problem hoga?...main to sirf tumhara dost hu na...tumhare zindagi ke dakhalandaazi karne ka haq mujhe thodi na hain...aur us incident ke baad to kabhi bhi nahin...

He once wiped away his tears and deposited the dishes in the fridge...he got ready for the bureau slowly and sat down on a chair to put on his shoes...Begam was standing near the door as she wanted to bade him goodbye...he smiled at her and fondled her head for sometimes...then he stood up and after taking the necessary things,left for bureau...

* * *

**_At evening...  
_**

Abhijeet was sitting in his room silently...fondling Begam's back who was lying on his lap...when his mobile beeped...he picked up the mobile and saw that it was a whatsapp message from Daya...

He opened the message...no not with hope now...he had now stopped hoping and expecting something from Daya...the procedure had begun at one week ago's that night after that he had received that phone call...today his hopes and expectations have shattered completely...he read Daya had written...

Daya: Abhijeet aaj main Ransh ko humare yahan dinner pe la raha hu...tum uske liye kuch special banake rakhna...

Abhijeet typed with a silent expressionless expression on his face as...

Abhijeet: main aaj khana nahin bana sakta Daya...sorry...

Within a minute he got reply as...

Daya: pata tha mujhe ki tum kuch aisa hi kahoge...aakhir tum chahte kya ho Abhijeet?...jealousy ki bhi ek limit hota hain...tum use cross kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet(in whatsapp message): kya kaha tumne?...main jealous hu...aur woh bhi tumhare us dost Ransh se?...

Daya(in whatsapp message): izzat se naam lo Abhijeet...dost hain woh mera...aur haan main phir se keh raha hu ki tum hum dono ki dosti se jealous ho...tum yahin chahte ho ki main humesha tumhare aage piche dumb hilata phiru...aur tum mere zindagi mein raaj karta phiro...haina?...isliye tum mere zindagi mein kisiko bhi bardaash nahin kar sakte...haina?...na koi dusra dost...na koi ladki ka pyar...

Abhijeet was stunned to read this message...no...neither a drop of tear fell from those large brown eyes...nor he felt anger on Daya for hurting him...he just typed...

Abhijeet: agar aisa hain to thik hain Daya...I am extremely sorry for every losses you have suffered for me till now...Ransh ko lekar ghar aa jao Daya...main khana banake rakhta hu...

Sending the message to Daya...he put away the mobile and went to kitchen...he was not crying till then...

Daya now felt guilty on his act...he now felt angry on himself for the mistake he did in some moments of anger...he now began to send more messages to his friend as...

(Message 1): Abhijeet I am sorry...mera woh matlab nahin tha...please mujhe maaf kar do...

(Message 2): achcha dekho agar tumhara marzi nahin hain to main Ransh ko ghar nahin launga...

(Message 3): boss please reply boss...

(Message 4): Abhijeet...are you there?...

(Message 5): Abhijeet dekho mujhe pata hain tum gussa ho par yaar reply do...

(Message 5): Abhijeet...please come online...for god sake!...

But none of his messages could reach to that person who was perhaps eagerly waiting for such an apologising message...or was not waiting?...his wait too had died with the death of the hope and expectations...from the person he loved the most...loved or had loved...once upon a time?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**Kya lagta hain doston?...kya wajah hain duo ke beech daraar ka?...Abhijeet kya sach mein jealous hain Ransh-Daya ke dosti se?...kya tha us phone call mein jis ne Abhijeet ki saare umeedon ko todna shuru kiya tha...Daya kya sahi kiya Abhijeet ke saath?...kya keemat chukana hoga duo ko?...kis kagaar ayegi yeh legendary dosti?**_

* * *

Dear The Writting Addict: tere bada wala review mujhe bohot pasand aaya behna...thank you...Abhijeet sir ke pass bike hain...humne dekha hain episode bus hijack 2 mein jahan woh bike mein aate hain par bina helmet ke!...:-P...aur episode Sar Kaata Maanav mein helmet to tha...par unhi ka dost Ravi bike pe unhe dekhke sar kaata bhoot samajh liya tha...:-P...yaad aaya?...

Bloom78: no di...Abhijeet sir married nahin hain yahan...Begam duo ka pyara kutta hain...thank you di for your review

* * *

_come on friends...only 11 reviews had remained to complete 300 reviews in Yeh Waada Raha...do review there...and friends abhirika wali story RISHTA ek os tha...use update kaise karungi main?..._

* * *

Next will be updated after 60 reviews...

mujhe pata hain yeh utna achcha nahin hain...par review karna zaroor...

thanks to all reviews...

with regards...

Yours Nikita...


	3. Dooriyan

Abhijeet was sitting in cabin of duo's friend dr. Apurv...the doctor was dressing the wound on his right arm...he was very angry...suddenly he shouted in anger...

Dr. Apurv: kab apna dhyan rakhna seekhoge tum Abhijeet?...arey goli lagi hain tumhare haath pe...kaha tha pura rest do haath ko...aur tum pata nahin kya kya kar rahe ho?...haath pe itna stress kyun diya?...kya kiya tha is haath se?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): khana bana raha tha...

Dr. Apurv: wah!...bohot achcha!...khana bana raha tha...kitna achcha bahana!...Daya tha na...(Abhijeet looked up towards him with a jerk)..aise aankh phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho?...Daya se kehte ki main aaj khana nahin bana paunga...

Abhijeet(in mind): kaha to tha...mana kahan?...ulta do baatein suna diya...kitna galat samjha mujhe use!...main aur jealousy?...woh bhi uske khushiyon pe?...chee!...

He came out from the trance with a jerk as Apurv spoke out...

Apurv: ab kuch bologe bhi?...

Abhijeet looked up at him...

* * *

Daya and Ransh entered duo's house with Daya's pair of keys...Daya had not rung the doorbell at all...as he was feeling guilty for hurting Abhijeet and had decided not to disturb him...

Daya did not want to bring Ransh there anymore...but as he had promised him for the dinner...he had to bring him unwillingly...Ransh was too happy,unaware of the conflict between duo...

Daya's eyes were searching for Abhijeet but he was nowhere...he once sighed and said to Ransh...

Daya: Ransh thoda wait kar lo...Abhijeet aa jaye saath mein hi khayenge...tab tak main khana bana leta hu...

He went to the kitchen to cook something...but entering the kitchen,he saw some containers on the kitchen table...he opened one of them and saw there was food for two persons inside it...he said to himself...

Daya: sirf do logo ke khana?...Abhijeet nahin khayega kya?...ya woh khake gaya hain kya?...haan shayad yahin hoga...Puchta hu us se?...

He took out his mobile and dialled Abhijeet's number...it was ringing...but Abhijeet was not receiving the call...he continued to jry until Ransh shouted from hall as...

Ransh: arey Daya dekho to yeh kiska phone baj raha hain yahan table pe...

Daya came out to hall and saw it was none's but Abhijeet's mobile which was ringing continously...he looked at the call and said to himself...

Daya: gaya kahan hain yeh?...phone bhi ghar pe chod gaya hain...bike bhi garrage pe hain...Ja kahan sakta hain?...

Ransh: khana ban gaya Daya?...mujhe bohot bhook laga hain...

Daya looked at him absent mindedly and gave a small nod...

* * *

Abhijeet looked towards Apurv for sometimes...and then said in low tone...

Abhijeet: woh bohot busy hain...bohot urgent kaam rehta hain use aaj kal...main use disturb nahin kar sakta na...

Apurv remained starring at him for a long time and then said...

Apurv: busy hone ka matlab apne rishton ko andekha karna nahin hota Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(absent mindedly): uske liye dil ka rishta hona zaroori hain Apurv...zabardasti ka rishta nahin...

Apurv(stunned): Abhijeet!...pata bhi hain tum kya keh rahe ho?...

Abhijeet looked at him and said in low tone...

Abhijeet: aaj tak jo jhooth ka parda mere saamne tha woh uth chuka hain yaar...main ab bohot thak chuka hu...ab mujhe neend chahiye...(in absent tone)...ek gehri sukoon bhara chyan ki neend...

Both the friends remained sitting silently for sometime...until Abhijeet stood up and said...

Abhijeet: chalta hu...

He went out in silent steps...boarded a cab and went towards their house...not home...

* * *

He entered the house with silent and tired steps...he saw all the lights except the hall's light was off...including Daya's room's light too...

His hopes shattered once again...somewhere in his heart he still had the hope to see Daya awaken,waiting for him to talk,to apologise and to...have their dinner together...but no...things had changed nowadays a lot...now he was not Daya's friend or brother anymore but a such person who always had snatched his happiness and had forcefully tried to rule over his life...how that type of person would expect care,concern and love from him?...he should not...he must not as he did not deserve that...

Suddenly he felt a furry soft ball was rubbing her head on his feet...he knelt down and fondled her head with love...she bit his jeans and indicated to follow her...

She brought him to her kennel...he saw that her food,which was given to her by Daya perhaps,was still lying untouched...his eyes filled with tears...he knelt before her and said in soft but low tone...

Abhijeet: khana kyun nahin khayi Begam?...

Begam barked softly...Abhijeet fondled her head softly and said...

Abhijeet: kha le Begam...mere parwa mat kar...main kabhi kisiko khusiyan nahin de paya aaj tak...to tujhe kaise khush rakhunga...kha le tu...mere fikr mat kiya kar...

She began to eat...Abhijeet entered her room and locked the door...and sat on his study table...

After almost one hour a guitar tune could be heard from behind the door...

_**JITNI THI KHUSHIYAN**_

_**SAB KHO CHUKI HAIN...**_

_**BAS EK GHAM HAIN  
**_

_**KI JATA NAHIN...**_

_**SAMJHATE KE DEKHA**_

_**BEHLAKE DEKHA**_

_**DIL HAIN KI CHAYN ISKO**_

_**AATA NAHIN**_

_**AATA NAHIN...**_

_**AANSOO HAIN KI HAIN ANGAARE**_

_**AAG HAIN AB AANKHO SE BEHNA**_

_**KABHI ALVIDA NAA KEHNA**_

_**KABHI ALVIDA NAA KEHNA...**_

After a while...he stopped and came out to hall to take his mobile...he entered whatsapp and found messages from his friends...but there was no message from HIM...

Abhijeet sighed...no he did not weep today...just a heavy sigh came out from the core of his heart...he felt both of his hand's wounds were paining...he needed rest...

* * *

Next morning Daya woke up with the alarm like previous day...he opened his eyes and sat up on bed with a jerk...he said to himself...

Daya: kamaal hain!...aaj bhi nahin uthaya!...chahta kya hain aakhir?...kal maine maafi maangi na?...ab aur kya chahta hain?...kitna bhaw khana hain use?...ab main bhi kuch nahin kahunga usse...karne dunga jo woh chahta hain...ek chota sa incident ko itna dil pe lagake baitha hain ki mano jaise pahar toot pada hain...

He got ready as he needed to reach bureau quickly because he had a lot of pending work...which had increased due to his previous day's leave...

He,fully dressed up,came out to the hall and discovered his breakfast was arranged on dining table...he sighed relaxly and murmured...

Daya: shukar hain breakfast taiyar hain...warna shayad bhookha pet hi jana padta...(jerked suddenly)...nahin nahin yeh main kya soch raha hu...kab bhookha rakha hain usne mujhe jo aaj rakhega...main bhi na!...pata nahin kya kya sochta hu main bhi!...yeh Abhijeet kahan hain?...nahin khayega kya?...

He turned towards his room...and shouted...

Daya: ABHIJEET!...kahan ho?...ABHIJEET!...aaj bureau nahin jana hain kya tumhe?...

No response came from his friend...he now searched the whole house but Abhijeet was nowhere...

Now tension and anger rose in his mind simultaneously...he said to himself...

Daya: manmani ka bhi ek had hota hain...jab dekho tab apne marzi ka karta rehta hain...karo jo marzi...mera kya?...par agar woh kisi musibat mein hua to?...itni subah subah kahan gaya hoga?...kahan jayega bureau ke siwa?...jake dekhta hu...arey itna bhi kya jaldi...khake jaata hu...par usne kuch khaya hain kya yeh to pata nahin!...mera kya?...galti bhi kare aur gussa bhi?...main nahin manaunga use...

He took the breakfast hurriedly...and left for bureau...though he was angry with his buddy...somewhere in his heart he was anxious for him...

Suddenly he saw a baby girl was standing beside the road...weeping bitterly...he stopped the car immediately and went to her...he put his hand on her head and asked...

Daya: kya hua beta aap ro kyun rahe hain?...

Next moment he felt a strong hit behind his head...the world in front of him darkened at that very moment...he felt a strong pain in his head...he felt himself powerless and fell down on ground...a sharp scream escaped from his mouth as...

Daya: AAHH!...ABHIJEET!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**arey arey Daya sir to kidnapped ho gaye!...ab kya hoga?...unka kidnap kaun kar sakta hain?...aur kyun?...aur Abhijeet sir kahan chale gaye subah subah?...**_

* * *

_dear guest: arey arey aap jo bhi ho thank you so much for loving this story so much...agar aapko problem na ho to can you mention your name or use you initials?...main bhi to dekhu kise yeh unexciting story pasand aa gaya?...waise humko na do chapters update karne ke beech 24 ghante ka gap rakhta padta hain otherwise chapter show nahin hota...love you so much..._

_The writing addict: ab samjhi na Begam kaun hain?...aur mujhe detaily yaad isliye rehta hain kyunki main duo special episodes download karke rakhti hu...:-P...Thanks for the review..._

_Angel Aarzoo: tu bilkul sahi samjhi hain...teri review boring nahin tha bilkul...thank you..._

* * *

**guys 26th february se mera board exams hain...shayad main is baar thoda late ho jaungi...please apni is behen ko maaf kar dena...kaan pakadke sorry in advance...**

* * *

next will be after 110 reviews...

thanks to all reviewers from heart...I have never got so many reviews in my story...THANK YOU...THANK YOU...THANK YOU...but missed Aaira,Tia,Eman,Duoangelparii,Alishba,Gautam1,Coolak di and Rhia...

Please read and review...

With regards and love...

Yours Nikita


	4. Thokar

A flash of water on his face compelled him to open his eyes with a jerk...

It was a semi dark room with a bulb light hanging at the middle of the ceiling...and he was sitting in a chair...with his wrists and legs tied with the arms and legs of the chair...a masked man was standing before him...

Daya jerked his head to get his vision cleared...the man noticed it and again threw a splash of water over him...

This time it helped them to get a clear vision...he was feeling an untolerable pain behind his head...at the wound...the man said...

Man: chalo Daya babu ab achche bachche ke tarah uth jao...ab kaam ka waqt aa gaya hain...uth jao...

Daya began to struggle to get himself free...with a harsh...

Daya: kaun ho tum?...aur kya chahte ho?...aise bandhke kyun rakha hain tumne mujhe?...

Man: ab kya karu?...khol dun?...taki tum mera gardan modod do?...haina?...

Daya: aaahhh!...chahte kya ho tum?...

Man: CID ki badnaami!...aur tum hi mujhe mera maksad pura karne mein madad karoge...jaise maine tumhe madad kiya tha CID ke boring duniya chodke udne ke liye...kitna kuch kiye the hum dono ek saath...yaad haina?...parties...outings...khoobsurat ladkiyon ke saath dosti...bhul gaye?...aur to aur thoda bohot...samajh rahe ho na?...

Daya(shocked): kaun ho tum?...yeh sab kaise jante ho?...

The man opened his mask...Daya's eyes became wide opened seeing him...he exclaimed in shock...

Daya: Ransh tum?...

Ransh(with smirk): haan Daya main...CID ki number 1 dushman...aur mere is CID ko badnaam karne ka mission ka pehla mohra ho tum...tumhare zariye main apne maksad haasil karunga...

Daya(with smirk): kis sapno ke duniya mein rehte ho tum Ransh?...tumhara yeh maksad kabhi pura nahin hoga...

Ransh(with laugh): achcha?...tumhe tumhare izzat pyara to haina?...

Daya(surprised): kya...kya matlab hain tumhara?...

Ransh: tum mera asli pehchaan nahin jante Daya...oh sorry!...tum to kya is duniya mein koi mera asli pehchaan nahin janta...kyun ki yeh mera jo chehra haina...yeh mera fifteenth chehra hain...plastic surgery se kya kuch nahin ho sakta...

Daya(shocked): ka...kaun ho tum?...kya hain tumhara asli pehchaan?...tum to mera bachpan ka dost Ransh ho na?...

Ransh(laughed): kya Daya tum bhi?...kitna bhole ho tum?...arey aakhir kab tak apne bachpan mein atke rahoge?...mera present identity yeh hain ke main Alpha Gang ka leader Rohit Kundra hu...samjhe tum?...aur mera is identity ke bare mein press aur media ko pata lag jayega kal...aur yeh bhi pata lagega ki CID Mumbai ke senior inspector Daya kaise kuch paison ke liye mere pass bik gaya!...aur kaise woh Chandni Bar ki lead dancer Sitara ke pyar mein dubkiya laga rahe hain...

Daya(hell shocked): Si...Sitara?...yeh kaun hain?...

Rohit: kyun is ladki ko nahin jante tum?...

He showed a photo to him...in the photo,Daya and a girl was sitting together in a cafe...opposite to each other...holding each other palms...with smiling faces...Daya said...

Daya(shocked): yeh?...yeh to tumhare girlfriend Sonia haina?...aur yeh photo to tab kheencha hain tumne jab hum dono panjaa lad raha tha...usi ne mujhe challenge ki thi...

Rohit: tch tch tch!...par yeh kaun vishwas karega Daya?...aur yeh Sonia thodi na hain...yeh to Sitara hain...Chandni Bar mein naachti hain...tum jaise ladko ko phasana iske bayen haath ka khel hain...ab to log yahin manenge ki tum Sitara ke pyar mein aur mere paison mein phanske khud ka imaan bech diya...tch tch tch...

Daya starred at him for a moment...tears crept in his eyes remembering some lines...

_**Ransh achcha aadmi nahin hain yaar...woh tera is simplicity ka faida utha raha hain...**_

_**Jis din tujhe dhokha dega na woh Ransh...us din tujhe yaad ayega ki haan Abhijeet ne mujhe warn kiya tha...**_

_**Main tera bura to nahin chahta na...**_

_**Tu yeh soch bhi kaise sakta hain ki main tere aur tere dost ke beech darar launga?...**_

_**Please yaar...aaj yeh baat man le...zindagi mein phir kabhi tujhse kuch nahin mangunga...kuch bhi nahin...promise...**_

Rohit bursted out in a loud laugh seeing the tears...he said in cheerful tone...

Ransh: kya hua Daya?...aankh kyun bhar raha hain tumhare?...par mujhe to bohot mazaa aa raha hain...ro lo...jitna rona chahte ho ro lo...kyun ki aage main jo tumhare saath karunga...tab tumhe rone ka fursaat bhi nahin milega...na hi yeh sochne ka ki aakhir tumhare galti hi kya tha?...

Daya(in moist tone): mujhe pata hain mera galti kya hain?...

Rohit: achcha?...zara main bhi to sunu ki tumhare galti kya hain?...

Daya(in angry yet teary tone): tumhare baaton pe yakeen karke Abhijeet ke baaton pe yakeen na karna hi mera sabse badi galti tha...tumhare liye...sirf tumhare liye...maine usdin...

_Daya was putting on his shoes...Abhijeet was standing in front of him...while desparately trying him to realise something...he said..._

_Abhijeet: yaar Daya please mere baat to sun...main kyun tera bura chahunga yaar?...is mein mera kya swarth hain?...tera woh dost Ransha achcha aadmi nahin hain yaar...woh sirf apne faide ke liye tera aur tere dosti ka istemaal kar raha hain yaar..._

_Daya looked up at him and said in cold yet hissy tone..._

_Daya: to tum kya karte ho Abhijeet?...tum bhi to apne faide ke liye mera istemaal karte ho na Abhijeet?...(Abhijeet was stunned to hear this)...tumhe us hadse ke baad trauma se maine nikala...is dosti ke liye...tumhare liye apna jaan tak zokhim mein dala hu main kayi baar...aur kya chahte ho tum?...  
_

_Abhijeet was super hurt to listen all these...but still he grabbed his hand and said in pleading tone..._

_Abhijeet: yaar Daya...please uske pass mat jaa...please yaar...aaj yeh baat manle...zindagi mein phir kabhi tujhse kuch nahin mangunga...kuch bhi nahin...promise...mat jaa us terrorist ke pass...woh tujhe nuksaan pahuchana chahta hain yaar...mat jaa_

_In response Daya gave a tight slap on his cheek...and said angrily..._

_Daya: ab tum kuch zyada hi limit cross kar rahe ho Abhijeet...apne aurad mein rehna sikho...main mere dost ke khilaaf kuch nahin sun sakta...samjhe tum...tum to mujhe 18 saal se jaante ho...par woh mera bachpan ka dost hain...aur ek baat...us din cafe mein jo kuch bhi hua uske badla tum is tarah nahin loge to hi behtar hoga tumhare liye..._

Daya bursted into tears remembering the greatest mistake he had done that day...after sometimes he continued...

Daya: pata hain tumhe...agle din jab main use thappad marne ke liye sorry kaha tha...usne sirf mujhe dekha aur it's ok kehke wahan se chala gaya...tumhare wajah se hi main apne bhah jaise dost pe haath uthaya hain...use swarthi kaha hain...uske bhavnao ke saath khela hain...uske niswarth pyar ka mazak banake choda hain...uske dil pe chot diya hain...mujhe kabhi maafi nahin milni chahiye...kabhi bhi nahin...aur haan main tere baaton pe aake koi bhi kaam nahin karunga...chahe tu jo bhi karle...mujhe koi farak nahin padega...mujhe mere Abhijeet ke pass jana hain...kisi bhi keemat pe...woh mujhse naraz hain...par maaf zaroor kar dega...main mera chota sa duniya mein hi khush hu...tere sahare un colourful luxurious narak ke taraf udna mera sabse badi galti hain...

Rohit(with laugh): arey wah!...yeh to mujhe pata hi nahin tha ki CID Mumbai ke do sabse majboot pillars Daya aur Abhijeet mein darar aa gaya hain...wah!...sunke dil khush ho gaya...waise agar tum mere kaam nahin karoge to tum mere kisi kaam ke nahin rahe...

He took out a gun from pocket and aimed at him...and next moment a gunshot echoed in air...

Rohit dropped the gun and looked towards the door in shock...ACP Pradyuman entered the room along with Sachin,Purvi and Nkhil...he said...

Pradyuman: bas Rohit bas...tumhara khel khatam...CID ke sharpshine senior inspector Abhijeet ne tumhare khilaaf har ek saboot ekattha kar chuke hain...you are under arrest and you Alpha Gang too will be destroyed very soon...

Rohit: arey nahin nahin ACP sahab...aapne mujhe to pakad liya par mere gang ko khatam nahin kar payenge...aur main bhi aapke haath nahin lagnewala...

He,with a quick bent,picked up the gun and shot himself after touching the gun in his forehead...

In the meantime Nikhil had freed Daya...ACP turned to him and asked with concern...

Pradyuman: Daya...tum theek ho beta?...kuch hua to nahin na tumhe?...

Daya(pressing his head wound): nahin sir...main bilkul theek hu...aaplogo ko yahan ka pata kisne diya?...

Pradyuman: Abhijeet ne is Alpha Gang ke peeche apne kuch khas khabriyon ko laga rakha tha...unlogo ke zariye woh sare saboot bhi ekattha kiya hain...Alpha Gang ke addo ke list bhi us mein hain...he has done a great job!...aaj usike ek informer se hume is adde ke bare mein pata chala...

He felt proud of his brother and guilty for his act...he asked in low tone...

Daya: sir woh...Abhijeet kahan hain?...aapke saath nahin aaya?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**To aakhir hain kahan Abhijeet?...kyun nahin aaya woh Daya ko bachane?...kya hua tha us din cafe mein?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

51 reviews?...main to khushi se pagal ho rahi hu...THANK YOU SO MUCH...THANKS A LOT...

dear Guest: arey arey haath mat jodiye...here is the update...thank you...

Dear guest: main bhooli nahin thi dear...26th se exam hain to study mein busy hu...thank you so much...

Duo lover: dear main jab class 2 mein thi tab se story likh rahi hu...to adaat ho gaya hain likhne ka...waise aaplog hi sirf achche bolte ho otherwise my classmates tease me everytime...thank you...

_Next will be after 165 reviews..._

* * *

please read and review...

Do you want any specific songs to add in this story...please say...but I prefer 90's songs more...please tell me such songs...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

Jo duo lovers pehle mere story pe review nahin karte the unke liye ek note:

mera ek story hain TERE BINA HO JEENA WOH DIN KABHI NA AAYE...please read and review it...


	5. Yaadein

Pradyuman patted Daya's back and said in soft tone...

Pradyuman: nahin beta woh nahin aa paya...

Daya(sadly): kyun?...(tensed)...theek to haina woh?...

Pradyuman(smiled): tum na ekdum bhulakkar ho gaye ho Daya...arey yaad nahin aaj subah hi to use mission ke liye nikalna tha...

Daya(shocked): mission?...kaunsa mission?...

Pradyuman: kamaal hain...woh bhi bhul gaye...Alpha gang ke khilaaf jo secret mission tha...

Daya,with jerk,took a glance of Rohit's deadbody which was still there...a soft whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: alpha gang?...oh god!...

Pradyuman(put his hand on his shoulder): beta aaj tum ghar chale jao...aaj kaafi exertion gaya hain tumhara...jao...

Daya looked at him with blank eyes...and only gave a silent nod...he left with silent steps...absent mindedly...

* * *

Daya entered the house with silent steps and locked the door...he sat on the sofa with a thud and closed his eyes...a silent tear fell from his eyes as he said to himself...

Daya: Abhijeet mission pe chala gaya aur mujhe ekbaar bataya tak nahin...

A more drop of tear fell as a line came to his mind...

_**Har mission pe jane se pehle tujhe gale lagake gaya to cent percent success aur safety ki guarranty rahega...**_

_**Mere lucky charm jo hain tu...**_

Daya: ek baar batake bhi nahin gaye boss...gale lagana to dur ki baat...aisa bhi kya kar diya maine?...thoda uda hi to tha...apne duniya ko bhool thodi na gaya tha?...jo tum is tarah paraya kar diya...haan manta hu galti ho gaya hain...par uska matlab yeh thodi na tha ke apne bhai ko phir se akela chod doge tum?...tumne bohot galat kiya Abhi...bohot...

He sighed and closed his eyes while resting his head on the headrest...a line of tears rolled down from his eyes...

* * *

After 15 days

Daya was working in the bureau...when his mobile rang...it was an unknown number...he picked up the call and said in formal tone...

Daya: hello...Senior Inspector Daya speaking...

The Caller(in dry tone): Senior Inspector Abhijeet speaking...

Daya(super excited): Abhi...boss...tum?...itne dino baad?...boss tum please mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet(cut him in dry tone): May I speak to ACP Pradyuman please...his number is unreachable at present...

Daya: boss...ACP sir philhaal bureau mein nahin hain...tum..tum mujhe woh information de sakte ho...

Abhijeet(after some minutes' silence): theek hain suno...tum ACP0sir ko bata dena ki Tezz Gang ke second leader Kunal aaj raat Roshni Bar mein kuch drugs ki dealing karnewala hain...tumlog wahan raid maroge to lagbhag 50 lakh ke foreign drugs,kuch local drug dealers aur Kunal humare haath aa jayega...

Daya(in soft tone): tum kaise ho Abhi?...theek to ho na tum?...

But he received a deep silence from the other side...being shocked,he checked the mobile screen but saw the call was still connected...he again attached it with his ears and said...

Daya: hello...hello Abhijeet...sun rahe ho tum?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): tumlog raat ke lagbhag gyarah baje raid marna...Kunal aur drugs ka haath lagna lagbhag tay hain...all the best Daya...

He immediately cut the call and after switching off his mobile,he leant against a nearby wall and sighed...he was there disguised as a member of Alpha Gang...since two weeks...

Suddenly he stood up straight...hearing the heavy footsteps coming towards him...he immediately hid the mobile in a secret place and tried to be seen relaxed...

* * *

At 01:45 am...

CID cops including Daya with a HQ agent were sitting in the Roshni Bar in disguise...but there was no trace of Kunal or any local drug dealers...they were impatient now as they were waiting since long...finally Daya spoke up...

Daya: kahin Abhijeet ko wahan galat information to nahin mila na?...

HQ agent: mujhe to kuch aur hi dar lag raha hain Daya...

Daya(shocked): kya sir?...kya dar lag raha hain aapko?...boliye na sir?...kya dar lag raha hain aapko?

HQ agent(absent minded): kahin Abhijeet kisi musibat mein to nahin haina?...

Daya(hell shocked): yeh kya keh rahe hain aap sir?...Abhijeet musibat mein?...nahin sir yeh nahin ho sakta...

HQ agent: relax Daya...main bas andaaza laga raha tha ki kya hua hoga?...ab chalo hume foren HQ mein jake report karna hoga...let's go...

* * *

A month later...

Daya was working in the bureau silently...there was a week since HQ had got no signal from Abhijeet...they could trace neither Abhijeet nor Alpha Gang...

He dropped the pen,took out his mobile and went to gallery...A lovely duo pic was there stored in it...he gently touched Abhijeet's face in the photo...a tear drop fell on the mobile screen as he whispered...

Daya: hie boss...kaise ho?...kahan ho tum yaar?...ek mahine se kahan kahan nahin dhunda tumhe yaar hum...par tumhara kahin bhi kuch bhi pata nahin chal raha hain...kahan ho tum yaar?...aa jao na wapas...naraz ho tum mujhse?...us din utna jor se thappad jo mara tha tumhe maine...uske liye dur ho gaye mujhse?...yaar...I am sorry...janta hu yeh word bohot hi chota hain tumhare dil ka zakham bharne ke liye...phir bhi yaar...mujhe maaf kar do...

At that moment Freddy entered the bureau with a small chocolate cake in hand...he too was depressed so he did not shout in loud happy tone today...but said in low tone to the onlookers...

Freddy: sir aaj mera birthday hain...main janta hu ki yahan ka mahaul birthday manane jaisa nahin hain...par Manisha ne bohot pyaar se aaplogo ke liye chocolate cake banake bheji hain...so please kha lijiye...

All gave a mere silent nod...and gathered around him while wishing him...Freddy cut the cake and distributed the pieces among them...

Daya looked at the piece holded by he himself...chocolate cake...the dessert which Abhijeet loved the most and prepared the best...some lines came to his mind...

_**Chocolate cake...yummy!...mujhe pasand hain bohot...**_

_**Mujhe chocolate cake hi sabse zyada pasand hain dessert mein...**_

He felt some warm tears were running down through his cheeks...he took a bite of the cake...and it tasted extreme bitter to him...

He rushed to the adjacent washroom...and bursted into tears covering his face by his hand...he whispered in low tone...

Daya: kahan to tum boss?...kahan ho?...please wapas aa jao...yeh Daya adhoora hain tumhare bina...please wapas aa jao...nahin reh pa raha hu tumhare bina main...mere galti ka itne bada saza to mat do tum yaar...

All of a sudden,the ringing of his mobile make him jerk...he took out the mobile and saw it was the call of his informer Mangu...Daya wiped away his tears...accepted the call and said...

Daya: haan Mangu bol kya khabar hain?

Mangu(in extreme pleasure): sahab...mujhe Abhijeet sahab ke location pata chal chuka hain...

Daya(in shock): kya?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**kya khabar hain Mangu ke pass?...Abhijeet kahan hain?...kya hua hain unke saath?...kya Daya ko milega Abhijeet wapas ya woh khonewala hain use humesha ke liye?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

63 reviews?...my god!...main to ab behosh ho jaungi...thank you so much my friends...

Sorry for the short chapter and late update...actually I am a bit busy with my ongoing board exams...so kaam pakadke sorry...

Next will be after 235 reviews...

* * *

Please read and review

With love and regards

Yours Nikita...


	6. Adhoora

An old closed factory...semi dark rooms...old closed machineries...dusty dirty equipments...and a large leaded water tanker aside in the courtyard...perhaps it was used for cooling of the finished products...

Team CID entered the place with aimed guns in hands...they were cent percent sure that this closed factory was a secret meeting point of Alpha Gang...

They broke into the large hall contaiting a large number of machineries...and were extreme disappointed to found it deserted already...Purvi said...

Purvi: shayad chidiya ud gaya hain sir...

Pankaj: phir Abhijeet sir?...woh kahan hain?...unhe bhi saath le gaya kya wohlog?...

ACP sir: ho sakta hain Pankaj...ya phir yeh bhi ho sakta hain ki woh log Abhijeet ko yahin chodke gaya hain marne ke liye...dhoondo dhoondo...dekho kahin pe kuch bhi ya koi bhi milta hain kya?...fail jao sablog...

Daya silently followed his senior's order...he was feeling extremely guilty since Abhijeet had gone missing...being a prey for Ransh's conspiracy,he had insulted or had hurt Abhijeet...perhaps intentionally...now Ransh's gang had kidnapped Abhijeet...the gang whose leader was killed due to Daya...the gang who knew Abhijeet and Daya's relation too well...then what might they have done with Abhijeet to avenge Daya?...he shivered...

They checked the factory thoroughly...and collected some fingerprints and DNA samples as evidence...but there was no trace of Abhijeet there...

All were disappointed and sad...Daya was scared and guilty too...he felt that perhaps due to him,his brother might have to face the worst...

Suddenly they all jerked due to a sudden scream of Purvi as...

Purvi: sir yahan aaiye...

With a extreme and a last ray of hope,they all rushed towards the source of the voice i.e. Towards the leaded water tank on the watertank...Purvi was standing in front of it...seeing them arriving,she shouted with extreme excitement...

Purvi: sir yeh lock dekhiye...yahan sab kuch itna purana hain...par yeh lock bilkul naya hain...lagta hain is water tank ke andar kisiko bandh karke rakha gaya hain...

Freddy(with fear): sir...ka...kahin Abhijeet sir ko to nahin?...

Pankaj: par sir...zyada der aisa rehna pada to unka dum ghut jayega...

Pradyuman: todo yeh lock...dekho kaun hain andar...

Daya fired on the lock...opened the lead and got an extreme shock that Abhijeet had drowned in the water...unconscious...the water in water tank had turned red due to blood...his wrists were tied together by handcuffs and his legs too were tied together by thich ropes!...a scared yet painful scream came out from his mouth as...

Daya: ABHIJEEEEEEETTTTT!

* * *

_**Main tera bura to nahin chahta yaar...**_

_**Aaj ek baar mere baat manle...zindagi mein phir kabhi kuch nahin mangunga tujhse...**_

Some painful tear drops fell from his eyes...remembering the words of his brother...he looked towards the red bulb outside the operation theatre and closed his eyes...leaning against the wall...some lines again came to his mind...

_**Tum apne faide ke liye mera istemaal karte ho...**_

_**Tum bas yahin chahte ho ki main tumhare aage peeche dum hilata phiru...haina?...**_

_**Tumne mujhe kabhi kisika pyar pane nahin diya...na kisi ladki ka...na kisi dost ka...**_

_**SLAPPPP!...**_

The harsh sound of slap echoed in his heart ...he opened his eyes with a jerk...he was panting heavily!...he again looked towards the red bulb outside the operation theatre...it was still on...

Suddenly tears crept in his eyes...tears of extreme guilt...guilt for hurting his brother so much...hurting for such a person who did have qualification to be termed as 'friend'...he whispered in mind...

Daya: kya Abhijeet sach mein ab kabhi mujhse kuch nahin mangega?...kya sach mein woh mujhse itna rooth gaya hain?...nahin...yeh main kya soch raha hu?...woh to Abhi haina?...mera boss...woh thodi na apne Daya ko akela chodke jaa sakta hain...aur...(with pain)...us din uska baat thodi na mana tha jo mujhse kuch aur nahin mangega?...

He stood up and went towards the window aside...he stood in front of it and whispered to himself...

Daya: zindagi mein tumne mujhe bina mange hi bohot kuch de chuke ho yaar...aaj ek baar mere mang puri karo...please wapas aajao...please?...zindagi mein pehli baar tumne mujhse apne haq se kuch mange the...main to tumhe woh bhi na diya...par de to sakta tha na?...kyun nahin diya?...Kyun?...ulta tumse tumhara haq cheen liya...kyun kiya maine yeh?...KYUN?...

Suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder...it was ACP sir...Daya turned towards him with teary eyes...ACP sir said in soft tone...

Pradyuman: beta kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet ko...humlog haina uske saath?...woh bohot hi bahadur hain...dekhna is baar bhi maut ko harake wapas aa jayega...

Daya(with tears): woh ayega na sir?...mujhe chodke chala to nahin jayega na?...

Pradyuman: kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum Daya?...woh kyun jayega tumhe chodke?...tum uske liye kya ho hum sab jante hain...(Daya shivered)...woh jaise tumhe apne jaan se bhi zyada pyar karta hain...tum bhi to use waisa hi pyar karte ho na?...(Daya again shivered)...chinta mat karo...use kuch nahin hoga...tum pehle apne yeh aansoo poch lo...woh tumhara aansoo bardash nahin kar pata maloom haina tumhe?...(Daya's eyes became more teary)...tum uske achcha bhai ho na?...to phir?...hmmmmm...

Daya(with teary voice): aap jaaiye sir...main aata hu...

Pradyuman: hmmmmm theek hain...par ab rona nahin aur...use achcha thodi na lagta hain tumhe rota hua dekhke...

He left after giving a loving pat on his arm...Daya remained starred at his way and whispered...

Daya: kaash main uska achcha bhai ban pata!...aap to jante bhi nahin hain ki maine uske saath kya kiya hain...agar aapko pata chalega to aap mujhse nafrat karne lagenge...

At that moment...the doctor came out from the operation theatre with a hard and serious face...CID team rushed towards him and attacked him with their crazy queries...Daya was shouting like mad as...

Daya: doctor sahab...Abhi...Abhijeet kaisa hain?...theek to haina woh?...hosh aa gaya haina use?...doctor sahab please chup mat rahiye...kuch to boliye...please doctor sahab...

Doctor(in serious tone): aaplogo mein se jo bhi senior hain...mujhe kuch baat karna hain aaplogo se...

ACP sir: magar doctor sahab Abhijeet?...

Doctor: unhi ke baare mein bolna hain...mamla bohot hi serious hain...please come...

He went towards his cabin...Daya and ACP sir looked towards each other's face and followed him silently...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**to kya hain woh 'serious' baat?...kya pata chalega ACP sir and CID team ko duo ka sach?...kya hua hain Abhijeet sir ko?...kya karenge Daya sir?...**_

* * *

extremely sorry for short update...mera board exam chal raha hain isliye busy hu aur tired bhi...regular updates and long chapters will be from 14th...main abhi abhi exam deke aayi...

Guys mera yeh story mein itne zyada reviews to Humrahi mein itna kam kyun?...can I get some more reviews there?...

Dear guest: nahin...don't die...here is the update...now smile?

Abhinidhi: please check PM...I want to discuss with you for the story you want...reply please

Next will be after 300 reviews...

only 6 reviews had remained to complete 65 reviews in Bewaafa...guys please review...

* * *

Please read and review

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	7. Dard

The doctor was sitting in his cabin with hard and serious expression...ACP sir,Dr. Salunkhe and Daya entered the cabin...the doctor looked towards them and said in serious tone...

Doctor: aaiye main aaplogo ke hi intezaar kar raha tha...aaiye baithiye...mujhe aaplogo se senior inspector Abhijeet ke bare mein kuch bolna hain...lekin usse pehle mujhe aaplogo se kuch aaplogo se kuch puchna hain...

ACP sir: jee puchiye kya puchna hain aapko?...par Abhijeet...

Doctor: dekhiye main jo aaplogo bolne wala hu use aaplog bohot hi dhyan se sunna aur mere sawalon ke jawab bohot hi soch samjhke dena...aur haan please mujhse kuch chupana mat...purasach batana...kyunki your answers will affect your officer's treatment...I will decide the next stage of his treatment based on your answers...

Daya(impatiently): par doctor...Abhijeet hain kaisa?...woh theek to haina?...hosh aa gaya kya use?...

Doctor(in firm tone): senior inspector Daya...be calm and keep patience please...please answer to my questions first...

Daya: jee puchiye kya puchna hain aapko...par Abhijeet...

Doctor(ignoring his question): mera pehla sawal...kya Mr. Abhijeet peechle kuch dino se kisi problem mein hain?...proffessional ya personal life mein?...

ACP sir: dekhiye doctor sahab Abhijeet peechle ek mahine se Alpha Gang ke kaid mein tha...they had kidnapped him...hume to yeh bhi nahin pata ki unlogo ne uske saath kya kiya tha...par hume yeh pata hain ki they have tortured him...

Doctor: brutally tortured...

ACP sir(shocked): jee!...

Doctor: yes...unke halat dekhke mere dimaag mein yahin khayal aaya ki koi insan itna darinda kaisa ho sakta hain!...they are unfit to be termed as human being...they must be termed as brutes!...

Daya(super anxious): kyun doctor?...aisa kya kiya hain un logon ne mere bhai ke saath?...bataiye na doctor...

Doctor: kya kiya hain?...yeh puchiye ki kya nahin kiya gaya unke saath?...pehle to peechle ek mahino se unhe bhookhe rakha gaya tha...paani bhi bohot kam diya gaya...haathon ke sare nakhoon ukhar liya gaya...garam cigerattes,cigars aur match sticks se jalaya diya saare sharir ko jagah jagah...haathon ke sare ungliyon mein fracture hain...electric shocks bhi diya gaya high voltage ka...and he had not been allowed to sleep for long...aur tarah tarah ke khatarnak drugs bhi diya gaya hain...aur last mein kya hua tha woh to aaplog jante hi hain...teen teen goli marke unhe pani ke reservoir mein dooba diya gaya tha haath pair bandhke...aur to aur lock bhi kar diya gaya that uska door...main sirf yeh hi kehna chahta hun ki unhe marne ki koshish mein koi kasar nahin choda un logon ne...agar goli se nahin marte to pani mein doobke marte...agar woh nahin to dum to ghut hi jata na?...those peoples are nothing but brutes...

Trio was just stunned to listen all these...they shivered hearing the torture done with their deary Abhijeet...they had suffered that person so much whom they loved so much...tears filled in their eyes...but along with that determination also was present in their minds to avenge the pain of their beloved Abhijeet...Daya said in teary voice...

Daya: kaisa hain ab Abhijeet?...woh theek to haina?...

Doctor: mere baat ab tak khatam nahin hua hain Mr. Daya...Mr. Abhijeet ke jism ke chot ghehre to hain...par woh bhar jayega...haan par bohot waqt lagega...magar Mr. Abhijeet ke main problem hain unka mental condition...

Dr. Salunkhe: mental condition?...what do you mean doctor?...

Doctor: I mean unke saath kuch aisa hua hain...koi aisa mental torture...jiske wajah se unka mind bohot traumatised hain...he is too much scared...pata nahin aisa kya hua hain unke saath jo unka mind ka yeh condition hua hain...hum jab unhe treatment de rahe hain...tab unhe baar baar jerks aa rahe the...I mean he is too affected by any incident...

Dr. Salunkhe: doctor has he suffered anything worst?...I mean...(he stopped looking at the scared and shocked faces of ACP sir and Daya)...aap samajh rahe haina main kya keh raha hu?...

Doctor(with a smile): no no Dr. Salunkhe...relax he has not faced anything like that...un sab injuries ko chodke Mr. Abhijeet bilkul fit hain physically...I am talking about the mental assultations he has suffered...I do not know what is the cause behind his mental trauma...woh itna traumatised hain ki unke responding power bhi almost nill ho gaya hain...he is not responding to any kind of stimulus...aur to aur hum unhe in sab ka wajah bhi nahin puch sakte...

Daya(shocked): aisa kyun doctor?...kya hua hain use?...woh theek to hain?...

Doctor(with a heavy sigh): dekhiye Mr. Daya humne Mr. Abhijeet ki jaan to bacha liya hain...but he is in coma...

ACP sir(hell shocked): kya!...(in broken tone)...Abhi...Abhijeet...co...coma mein hain?...yeh aap kya keh rahe hain doctor sahab?...

Doctor(in sad tone): jee haan...aur hume pata nahin hain ki woh is halat se kab nikal payenge...ya kabhi nikal payenge bhi ya nahin...hum to bas intezaar kar sakte hain unke hosh mein aane ka...coma se bahar aane ke liye jo will power ki zaroorat hain...unke mann mein jiske amount almost zero hain...as mental assultment...shayad un kidnappers ne unke personal problem ko lekar unhe taunt karte the...unhe tadpate the unke kamzori ko weak point banake...as a result unke yeh halat hua hain...mujhe ek baat bataiye...kya Alpha Gang ke members unhe bohot hi hate karta hain jo itni buri halat bana diya unka...unhe to shayad insan bhi samajhte the wohlog jo itna bura halta kar diya hain julm kar karke...

ACP sir(with a sigh): haan doctor sahab...us gang ke leader Daya ke wajah se mara gaya tha...Abhijeet tab disguise mein us gang mein shamil tha...perhaps uska bhanda phut gaya tha unlogo ke saamne aur unlogo ne use uthake le gaye...peechle ek mahine se woh unlogo ke kabze mein tha...apne leader ke maut ka badla lene ke liye aur Daya ko tadpane ke liye...(a few drop of tears fell from Daya's eyes)...un darindo ne Abhijeet ko itna torture kiya hain...

Doctor: hmmm...it means still danger is prevailing on him?...matlab ab bhi koi unke jaan ke peeche pada hain?...

ACP sir: haan...unlogo mein se koi bhi humlogo ke haath nahin aaya tha us raid mein...shayad unlogo ko yeh laga ki Abhijeet ko aisa halat mein chod dega to woh kuch hi waqt mein woh mar jayega...aur woh sare log us adde chodke bhag gaye...

Doctor: then I must say that you should arrange for his tight security...agar ek baar phir unpe koi jaan lewa attack...chahe jitna bhi chota ho...agar attack hua to unka bachna namumkin hain...unke condition abhi bohot hi nazuk hain...koi bhi laparwahi will be fatal for him...take care and be alert...

Dr. Salunkhe: doctor sahab...Abhijeet ke theek hone ka chances kitna hain?...

Doctor: dekhiye Dr. Salunkhe aap khud ek doctor hain...aap samajh sakte hain ki aise patients ke survival chance kitna kam hote hain...frankly speaking unke bachne ka chance bohot hi kam hain...it is only 20%...

The three CID cops remained there sitting for a while in stunned state...they were afraid of the future...but also determined to save Abhijeet at any cost from any upcoming danger...

Three of them came out from the cabin...Daya was a bit silent...actually he was feeling guilty as for whom he had hurt Abhijeet...his gang had tortured Abhijeet...no doubt that Abhijeet played an very important role in his life...he was his best friend,his brother and...HIS LIFE...And for a relation for some days which could be compared to a blow of wind...he had hurt him...had insulted him...had made him realised that he did not have any importance in his life...and now...he had been tortured by that relation's gang...who was responsible for all these?...WHO?...

He stepped towards Abhijeet's ICU cabin...Dr. Salunkhe was about to stop him when ACP sir put his hand on his shoulder firmly...Dr. Salunkhe looked at him with shock...ACP sir said...

ACP sir: nahin Salunkhe...yaar use ro lene de...yaar Rohit uske bachpan ke dost tha...Daya guilty feel kar raha hain ki Abhijeet ke is halat ke peeche usike dost ke gang ka haath tha...

Dr. Salunkhe gave a slight nod and stepped backwards...suddenly ACP sir's mobile rang...he went aside and accepted the call...

After sometimes he returned and said to his friend...

ACP sir: yaar Salunkhe...mujhe HQ ko ek bohot important file submit karna hoga...Alpha Gang ke khilaaf kuch confidential informations hain us mein...woh file is waqt Abhijeet ke ghar mein hain...main woh lane jaa raha hu...tu Abhijeet aur Daya ke khayal rakhna aur Daya ko kabhi akela padne mat dena...theek hain?...

Dr. Salunkhe gave a nod...ACP sir left the hospital and came to duo's house straightly and kept looking at the nameplate beside the gate as...

_**Abhijeet and Daya**_

_**Senior Inspectors**_

_**CID Mumbai**_

A whisper came out from ACP sir's mouth as...

ACP sir: bhagwaan kare in dono ka saath kabhi na toote...kabhi bhi nahin...yeh dono humesha saath rehna chahiye...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye in dono ka saath kabhi nahin chutna nahin chahiye...kabhi bhi nahin...

He sighed,unlocked the door...and entered the house...he straightly went to Abhijeet's room...he opened a drawer,took out a key and opened a secret drawer behind the cupboard...the necessary file was there in it...

He took out the file and something else attracted his gaze...he took out it and startled...a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

ACP sir: yeh?...Abhijeet iska istemaal karta tha?...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

_**Aakhir kya laga ACP sir ke haath?...kya Abhijeet recover kar payega?...kya Alpha Gang phirse attack karega Abhijeet ko?...kya Daya protect kar payega Abhijeet ko?...kya ACP sir ko pata chal jayega about Daya's behaivour towards Abhijeet?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

Arib: main cheater hu?...kaise?...thank you

Adi lover: nooooo...do not die...here is your update...now smile...thanks for the review...wish to meet you again with your review in this chapter

Guest: thank you for the smile and review...

Alayaa: new reviewer!...yieppe!...thank you...want to meet you again...welcome to my story zone...

My friends,though some reviewers are pressuring me to stop my stories...but you can relax that I will never quit this story and Humrahi...

Missed PoojaAbhiDeewani...

Missing Arib,Duoangelparii,Seema,Gautam1 and Osmreader in Humrahi...please review my friends...

Next will be after 350 reviews...

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to all the reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	8. Sachchai

ACP sir took out a beautiful diary from the drawer and said in surprised tone...

ACP sir: Abhijeet ko apna dil ki baat share karne ke liye is diary ke jaroorat padta tha?...par kyun?...woh to kehta hain ki...

A line flashed in the way of his memory as...

_**'Arey sir...jab tak Daya hain...tab tak mujhe apna dukh ya dil ki baat share karne ke liye kisi bhi diary ke page bharne ke koi jaroorat nahin hain...Daya haina mera gham bantne ke liye...'**_

ACP sir remained staring towards the diary for sometimes and then slowly opened it...though he did not want to read about the personal life of his son but his guts were telling him that he would surely find the reason of Abhijeet's condition here...he could not resist himself from reading...

But it would be better if he had not read the diary...the diary took him to a journey of a series of a painful incidents...

_Duo had gone to have coffee in a cafe...Daya said..._

_Daya: aaj bohot dino baad yahan aake bohot achcha lag raha haina yaar?...waqt kahan milta hain hume relaxation ka?..._

_Abhijeet: haan yaar yeh to hain...hume mauka hi nahin milta ek dusre ke saath time beetane ka...har waqt sirf cases,files..._

_He was about to say something more when Daya shouted..._

_Daya: arey Ransh tum yahan?..._

_Abhijeet turned his head and saw a young couple was entering the cafe...the man too waved at Daya and they too sat on their table...  
_

_The couple introduced themselves as Daya's childhood friend Ransh and her fiancee Sonia...they were talking and enjoying thereself until Sonia said..._

_Sonia: Daya sir,Abhijeet sir ke to ek girlfriend hain...forensic expert Dr. Tarika...par aapke zindagi mein ab tak koi ladki kyun nahin hain?..._

_Ransh: arey Sonia...tumhe pata nahin ki Daya ke zindagi mein bhi do baar pyar aaya tha...kya naam tha dono ka?..._

_Daya: Purbi aur Shreya..._

_Ransh(with laugh): haan haan wahin...par do baar hi Abhijeet sir ke wajah se inka dil toota...(hardly trying to control his laugh)...haina Daya?  
_

_Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk...but none of the three noticed it...but he got more shock when instead of protesting against them...Daya too bursted in loud laugh and said..._

_Daya: haan yaar...mere naseeb mein pyar aur dosti ek saath kahan hain?...mera bad luck hi kharab hain..._

_He continued to laugh...Abhijeet suddenly began to feel low...he now began to feel him as an outsider in the get together...he said in low tone..._

_Abhijeet: excuse me...main thoda washroom se aata hun..._

_Daya(without looking at him as he was busy in chatting with them): haan haan jaao..._

_Abhijeet left there in slow yet silent steps...he faced the mirror of the washroom and some drops of tears rolled down from his cheeks...ultimately he bursted out in huge tears burst...he was crying badly like an infant..._

_Finally he wiped away his tears and began to wash his face...but his inobedient tears were coming out again and again failing his desparate attempt to made himself presentable and strong before the world..._

_Somehow,he controlled his tears and was coming out from the washroom...when he stopped hearing a voice from outside the cafe saying...  
_

_Voice: ab Alpha Gang ko Mumbai pe raaj karne se koi nahin rok payega...koi nahin...koi bhi nahin...Daya ko bhi ab mere bash mein aane se koi nahin rok payega..._

_He peeped outside and saw Ransh was talking with someone in phone...Abhijeet said in surprised tone..._

_Abhijeet: Ransh?...Alpha Gang ke member?...Daya ko nuksan pahuchana chahta hain woh?...nahin...main aisa nahin hone dunga...kabhi nahin..._

_Meanwhile Ransh had finished talking and returned to the cafe...Abhijeet managed to hide himself properly...he too returned after some moments he too returned to the cafe and next moment,he heard that Daya was saying to Sonia..._

_Daya: maine Abhijeet ko ek letter diya tha Shreya ko dene ke liye...but for some reasons he could not deliver it to her...for that reason I could not unite with her..._

_The guilt and low feeling again overpowered Abhijeet...he again sat back in the table...Daya now was saying the story of his heart break in case of Purbi...Abhijeet was again feeling low...and tears were again forming in his eyes...he was continously praying to god for any rescuer to rescue him from this situation..._

_As if to answer his heart's call,his mobile rang...it was a call from mobile company...but now it could be his rescuer...he picked up the call and began to pretend to talk with the caller...he finished talking with..._

_Abhijeet: theek hain...tu wahin ruk...main abhi aata hu..._

_He disconnected the call...and saw Daya was looking at him with sharp gaze...Abhijeet averted the gaze and said...  
_

_Abhijeet: mera informer ka call hain...mujhe jana hoga guys...you all please continue...bye..._

_Ransh: arey Abhijeet tum chale jaoge?...informer ko bolo na wait karne..._

_Abhijeet(with fake smile): no Ransh...it is urgent..._

_None noticed that Daya was typing a whatsapp message in his mobile...he sent it to Abhijeet...Abhijeet read that as..._

_Daya: kuch zyada hi attitude dikha rahe ho tum Abhijeet...yeh bas ek hasi mazak tha...don't show attitude... _

_Abhijeet read the whatsapp message and after throwing a glance on his best friend...he left the cafe silently and went towards their home...  
_

A tear drop fell from ACP sir's eyes as he was reading all these incidents in Abhijeet's words in the diary...he turned a page and found the page had turned rough due to tears drops which had dried in all these days roughning the page...he once fondled the page and began to read...he felt that Abhijeet himself was saying these words to him standing in front...

Abhijeet: kya main sach mein do baar Daya se uska pyar cheena hu?...kya mere wajah se hi Daya ko do baar apne dil pe patthar rakhke apna pyar qurbaan karna pada?...kya main Daya ko kabhi bhi uske khushi nahin de paunga?...par main uska bura to nahin chahta na?...main to humesha se kisi bhi keemat pe use khushi dena chahta hu na?...par mera naseeb hi itna kharab hain jo mere wajah se hi use barbar apna pyar qurbaan karta padta hain...kyun bhagwaan kyun?...kyun aapne mere hi haathon se mere hi bhai ke khushiyan barbaad karte hain har baar?...kyun god kyun?...kya main itna hi manhoos hu?...kya main kabhi bhi apne bhai ko khush nahin rakh paunga?...kyun bhagwaan kyun?...

Tears was flowing from ACP sir's eyes in speed like a stream...he whispered in painful tone...

ACP sir: itna dard...itna dard seh rahe ho tum?...Daya...tumhare bhai Daya ne tumhare saath aisa kiya?...aur tumne hum mein se kisi ko bhi kuch bhi nahin kaha?...kyun Abhijeet kyun?...kya itna paraya hain hum tumhare liye?...

He again turned the page and again got sunk in a painful incident of his son's life...

_Abhijeet was lying on his bed that night...remembering the incidents he faced in the very evening...tears were rolling down from the corner of his eyes..at that moment his mobile began to ring...he looked at the caller ID and thought...  
_

_Abhijeet: yeh kiska number hain?...hmmmm utha hi leta hu..._

_Abhijeet received the call and said in formal tone after wiping his tears..._

_Abhijeet: hello senior inspector Abhijeet here..._

_Caller: senior inspector Abhijeet's opponent here..._

_Abhijeet(in alert tone): hello...kaun bol rahe hain aap?..._

_Caller: kamaal hain Abhijeet...mujhe pata tha ki tumhe memory problem hain...par woh itna massive hain yeh pata nahin tha...aaj shaam ko hi to hum mile the...itna jaldi bhool gaye tum mujhe..._

_Abhijeet(with surprise): Ransh tum!..._

_Ransh: wah Abhijeet wah!...tum sach mein sharpshine ho...pehchaan hi gaye tum mujhe..._

_Abhijeet: bekaar ki baaton mein time waste mat karo...batao kyun phone kiya?..._

_Ransh: theek hain to phir kaam ke baat karte hain...dekho Abhijeet main janta hu ki tum aaj cafe mein mujhe dekh liya that phone pe baat karte huye...lekin agar tumhe yeh lagta hain ki tum yeh sab kuch accidentally sune ho to tum galat ho...arey main Alpha Gang ke leader hu...itna bewakoof thodi na hu...  
_

_Abhijeet(shocked): tum?...tum Alpha Gang ke leader ho?..._

_Ransh(with laugh): haan senior inspector Abhijeet...lekin agar tumhe yeh lagta hain ki tum yeh baat Daya ya apne team ko batake mera bhanda phod doge...to tum galat ho...tum kuch nahin kar paoge kyun ki Daya ko apne dost pe aur team CID ko sabooton pe pura bharosa hain...aur unfortunately tumhare pass koi pukhta saboot hain nahin...so tumhare pass apne aankhon se chup chap Mumbai city aur CID team ke barbaadi dekhne ke siwa koi aur raasta nahin hain...as none will trust you...(in hissy tone)...tum jante ho na tumhare team mein se koi bhi jab tumhare baaton ka yakeen nahin karta saboot ke bina!...to?_

_Abhijeet(in desparate tone): main Daya ko sab kuch bata dunga...woh mera dost hain...woh zaroor mere baat pe yakeen karega...  
_

_Ransh(with laugh): Abhijeet...Abhijeet...Abhijeet mujhe ek baat batao...Daya to tumhe kuch chand saalon se janta hain...aur mujhe bachpan se...to tumhi batao woh kispe yakeen karega?...haan agar ab bhi tumhe lagta hain ki tumhe yeh sab kuch use batana chahiye then you are free to do so...all the best...  
_

_The line got disconnected...Abhijeet remained awaken,waiting for Daya to return...still somewhere in his heart he had belief that Daya would not mistrust him...  
_

_Daya returned a bit late that night...Abhijeet came to hall hearing the closing sound of the main door...Daya had hard and serious expression on his face...Abhijeet did not notice it,he straightly went to him,grabbed him from his shoulder and said..._

_Abhijeet: Daya...Daya mere baat sun...woh tera dost haina Ransh...woh achcha aadmi nahin hain yaar..._

_Daya(in straight tone): kyun Abhijeet?...kya kharabi hain us mein?..._

_Abhijeet: yaar woh na..._

_He stopped as he felt that it was not the right time to tell Daya about Ransh being the leader of Alpha Gang...team CID was investigating against that gang and it could affect the investigation...so he said..._

_Abhijeet: woh ek terrorist organisation ka leader hain..._

_Daya(in expressionless tone): achcha woh tumhe kaise pata?..._

_Abhijeet: us ne mujhe khud phone karke bataya hain...yaar tu uske pass jana chod de...woh humare city mein bohot bada dhamaka karna chahta hain...woh bohot bura hain..._

_Daya: and do you have any evidence to proove your words Abhijeet?..._

_Abhijeet(hell shocked): what!...mere baaton pe yakeen karne ke liye tumhe saboot ke zaroorat hain Daya?..._

_Daya jerked away Abhijeet's hands from his shoulder and said in rough and angry tone..._

_Daya: haan hain...haan mujhe saboot chahiye kyun ki tum jealous hoke mere dost ke khilaaf kuch bhi bologe aur main woh sach man lunga?...Abhijeet aaj cafe mein jo kuch bhi hua woh bas ek hasi mazak tha...tum bekaar mein yeh sab kuch dil pe leke badla lene ke liye yeh sab kuch keh rahe ho...aur phir woh sab kuch sach..._

_He stopped realising what he was saying...Abhijeet was starring at him with straight eyes during all these period...seeing him stopped,Abhijeet said..._

_Abhijeet(in firm tone): ruk kyun gaye Daya?...bolo?...apne baat pura karo...  
_

_Daya(in soft tone): dekho Abhijeet...practically socho...mere zindagi mein do ladkiyan aayi thi...dono hi aaj nahin hain...aur jin halat mein wohlog mujhe chodke chale gaye the,to sabko lagta hain ki in sab kuch ke peeche tum jimmedar ho...aur main is sachchai ko to nahin thukda sakta na ki do baar hi kahin na kahin tum hi beech mein aa gaye the...to sabko yahin lagta hain ki tum mere zindagi mein..._

_He stopped seeing the pair of blank eyes of his friend,standing in front of him...he got scared as he knew the meaning of the blankness of those eyes...Abhijeet began to step backwards,away from Daya...Daya saw that and he said in soft consoling tone,while stepping towards him..._

_Daya: Abhijeet yeh sab duniya wale sochte hain yaar...main nahin...aur phir..._

_He was compelled to stop as Abhijeet,all of a sudden,ran away towards his room in a bullet speed and locked the door from inside..._

_He sat down on the floor,while resting his back on the door and began to weep...he was too careful to take care that his weeping sound should not go outside,in Daya's ears..._

ACP sir felt that he could visualize each and every incident happened between his sons that night...he felt that his cheeks were getting wet...but he did not quit reading...he read each and every incident happened between duo after that night..._(a/n: as mentioned in the previous chapters)..._

Finally,after finishing reading,he closed the diary and clutched it near his heart...he was fondling it softly...as if he was fondling Abhijeet in order to made him asleep...as he had not slept for days...how many nights he had spent awaken,writing all these in his diary,his companion in this dark phase of life...

Suddenly he felt a warm and soft touch on his lap...he looked down...she was Begam...the doggy which he himself had gifted to gis sons last year as a return gift of the gift they had given to him on father's day...

He noticed that she too was looking gloomy...her face was pale and behaviour was depressed...he began to fondle her head gently...

At that moment,his mobile rang...he took out the mobile and accepted the call...the caller gave him such news which made him jump on his feet and scream as...

ACP sir: nahin...aisa nahin ho sakta...main aa raha hu...

* * *

AT HOSPITAL

IN ABHIJEET'S CABIN

Daya was sitting beside Abhijeet's bed...holding his injured palm softly yet firmly...he was weeping silently...but today there was no effect of those tears in his brother's mind...he was not returning...but lying far away from all the worries...sleeping peacefully...

A young doctor entered the cabin and called in a soft tone...

Doctor: Mr. Daya...Mr. Daya...

Daya looked at him with a jerk...the doctor was shocked to see his messy condition...Daya wiped away his tears...the doctor said...

Doctor: Mr. Daya aap thodi der ke liye bahar jaaiye please...mujhe Mr. Abhijeet ke check up karni hain aur kuch medicines bhi dena hain...

Daya nodded and left the room silently after taking a glance of lying Abhijeet...the doctor smiled and locked the door...he turned towards the patient and again smiled...

He went towards him and after a moment,moved away the oxgen mask from his face...Abhijeet began to struggle for breathes...the doctor enjoyed his pain for a while and then he took out an ampule from his coat's pocket...he prepared an injection with it and said...

Doctor: senior inspector Abhijeet...bas kuch seconds aur...yeh zehreela injection dete hi tumhe tumhare sab dard se aazadi mil jayega...good bye senior inspector Abhijeet...

He went towards the drip channel connected with Abhijeet's body...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

_**To kya hoga aage?...Abhijeet kya survive kar payega is attack se?...ACP sir pad chuke hain Abhijeet ke diary?...kya reaction hoga unka Daya ke taraf?...kaun call kiya ACP sir ko?...kya bataya jo woh itma chauk gaya?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

_guest: jee boliye kya request hain...I will try my best...thanks for the review..._

_Adi lover: yes sure I will try...thanks for the review...want to meet you again..._

_Manu. Krrish: arey di main to ro rahi thi...thank you di..._

_Arib: it's ok bhai...thanks..._

_The writing addict: tum sach mein nahin samjhi?...thanks..._

_Sikhadi: di aapke wish next chapter mein pura hoga...thanks di...I am too eager to describe that torture scene..._

_Next chapter will be after 400 reviews..._

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL DESCRIBE THE REVENGE OF CID TEAM ON ALPHA GANG...I AM EAGER TO PEN IT DOWN...  
_

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	9. Dard 2

_Sorry for the late but long chapter haina aur meri tabiyat bhi kharab thi...so please forgive me..._

* * *

ACP sir entered the corridor with Dr. Apurv in a hurry and both were shocked like hell seeing Daya sitting outside Abhijeet's cabin in the bench...Dr. Apurv rushed to him and asked in an anxious tone...

Dr. Apurv: kya baat hain Daya?...tum yahan bahar kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet ko andar akela chodke?...

Daya: woh akela nahin hain Apurv...ek doctor hain uske saath...kuch dawai aur injection dene ke liye...unhone hi mujhe kaha mujhe bahar wait karne ke liye...

Dr. Apurv: what!...ab kaunsa medicines aur injection...uska dose to...

He rushed to the cabin door and tried to open it but it was locked from inside,so he began to push the door madly and shout...

Dr. Apurv: oh hello...jo bhi andar hain please suniye...patient ko bhi injection wagera mat dijiye...iska result bohot kharab ho sakta hain...hello!...aap sun rahe haina?...

Daya sensed the danger and pushed away Dr. Apurv away from the door...he,with a strong kick,break down the door and discovered with horror that Abhijeet was struggling for breathes with his oxygen mask lying aside...and the doctor was standing near his drip bottle,with an injection syringe in hand...seeing the scenario,Daya shouted...

Daya: ayee ruk...tu ne mere bhai ko haath lagane ki himmat kiya?...(ACP sir looked towards him in sharp gaze hearing the term 'bhai')...aaj tere khair nahin...

Doctor(with a smirk): aa gaye tumlog...aao aao...tch tch tch...par tumlogon ne na bohot der kar diya hain...Abhijeet to gaya!...

Dr. Apurv tried to rush towards his lying friend to attach his oxygen mask again...but he was compelled to stop hearing the doctor's voice...

Doctor: ruk jaao doctor...agar tumlogo mein se koi mere ya Abhijeet ke aas pass aane ki koshish bhi kiya na...usi pal main yeh zehereela injection,drip ki bottle mein inject kar dunga...phir Abhijeet ka maut ka jimmedar tumlog hi honge...haina?...

Daya tried to step ahead but the doctor(or goon?) noticed it and said...

Doctor: arey kya Daya?...lagta hain ki tumhe apne dost ka bilkul bhi parwa nahin hain...haina?...nahin nahin pass mat aana...warna yeh zeher main tumhare is dost ke drips mein mila dunga...phir kya hoga tum achchi tarah se jante ho...haina?...

Daya: dekho...tum Abhijeet ko chod do...hum shanti se baithke baat kar sakte hain...

Doctor(shouted): NAHINNNNN!...koi baat ya discussion nahin hoga...baatein karte hain kamzor log...tum jaise...hum takatvar log to sirf action karte hain...

Seeing that the doctor was busy to argue with Daya,ACP sir grabbed the chance...He took out a pen knife from his pocket and threw it towards the doctor's right hand i.e. The hand gripping the syringe of injection...

With a painful scream as 'aahh' the doctor sat down of the floor...dropping the syringe beside him...Dr. Apurv and Daya rushed ahead...

Dr. Apurv immediately attached oxygen mask on Abhijeet's mouth and began to check him...Daya kicked away the syringe and grabbed the doctor with a painful shout as...

Daya: kya kaha tha tu ne?...Abhijeet to gaya!...ek baat kaan kholke sun le...mere jeete jee koi Abhijeet ka baal bhi baka nahin kar payega...

ACP sir closed his fists in anger hearing that...Daya was about to say something more when Dr. Apurv said...

Dr. Apurv: Daya Abhijeet ke halat bohot kharab hain...tum please tumhe jo bhi interrogation karna hain bureau jake karo...philhal aap dono bahar jaaiye...

Daya nodded and left the room along with the fake doctor...before leaving,he turned to take a glance of his lying brother...ACP sir sensed his intention and he immediately stood to create a barrier between Abhijeet's face and Daya's line of gaze...

Daya frowned in surprise due to his this act but he did not say anwthing and left...ACP sir too was leaving when Apurv called him from behind and said...

Apurv: ACP sir mujhe aapse kuch baat karna hain...aap mere cabin mein jaake intezaar kijiye...

ACP sir: magar Apurv,Abhijeet to yahan akela...

Apurv: nahin akela nahin...main yahan attendent rakhke jaunga...he is not safe here...

ACP sir left with a nod...Apurv turned his attention towards his lying friend...Abhijeet was still struggling for breathes with his heartbeats lowing...Apurv began to ruffle his hairs with a low yet soft and caring...

Apurv: relax...relax...Abhijeet don't worry...everything is fine...relax yaar relax...

Slowly,Abhijeet's heartrate and breathe rate became normal,god knew it was for Apurv's consolation or not...now Apurv looked at his friend's pale and thin face...a line flashed in his memory as...

_**Mujhe bas ek gehri neend chahiye ab...gehri sakoon bhari,chayn ki neend...**_

Tears crept in his eyes remembering the painful sentence spoken by his friend...he ruffled his hairs for some more time and said...

Apurv: maine kabhi saapno mein bhi nahin soch sakta tha yaar ki tujhe woh tera chahita gehri chayn ki neend aise milega...coma ke form mein...main Dr. Sharma se baat kiya...unhone mujhe bataya ki tera mental condition at present kya hain...unhone mujhe operation ke time jo bhi hua sab bataya hain...yaar shayad main tera is mental condition ke wajah jaanta hu...Daya ka tere taraf us tarah ghatiya behaivour aur ignorance hain...tu mujhe maaf kar dena Abhijeet...mujhe ACP sir ko sab kuch sach sach batana padega...shayad tu yeh nahin chahta ki main yeh sab unhe batau...par mujhe tere bhalai ke liye hi unhe yeh batana padega...

But he startled with a voice which came from doorstep as...

Voice: main woh sab kuch bohot achchi tarah se janta hu Apurv...khud apne aankhon se pada hain maine sab kuch...

Apurv turned with a jerk and found ACP sir standing at doorstep...he stammered in shock...

Apurv: A...ACP si...sir aa..aap yahan?...

ACP sir: haan Apurv main...main janta hu tum mujhe kya bolnewale ho...maine yeh sab kuch Abhijeet ke diary mein pada hain...padke...(with tears)...padke mera aansoo nahin ruk raha tha...pata hain...pata hain tumhe Daya ne use kya kya kaha tha...phir bhi...phir bhi ek baar bhi kisise kuch complain nahin kiya isne Daya ke bare mein...

Apurv: mujhe bhi nahin kiya...bas uske kuch dard bhare labz kaha tha unintentionally...tab hi maine kuch andaaza lagaya tha...

At that moment,ACP sir's mobile rang...his face hardened to see the caller...he whispered in angry tone...

ACP sir: Daya!...

He recieved the call and said in cold and formal tone...

ACP sir: kya hua hain Daya?...

Daya said something from other side which hardened his face...he said in angry tone...

ACP sir: kya?...haan haan theek hain...main abhi aata hun...

He cut the call in full rage...seeing his anger,Apurv said...

Apurv: kya hua sir?...

ACP sir: us doctor ke zariye Daya ne Alpha Gang ka leader Kunal ko pakad liya hain...

Apurv: kya?...ab pata chalega us gang leader ko Abhijeet pe torture karne ka kya nateeja hota hain...

* * *

IN CID BUREAU

INTERROGATION ROOM...

Daya slapped Kunal strongly and shouted in anger...

Daya: bol...bol kyun kiya tu ne Abhijeet ke saath itna torture?...(slapped him again)...bol...

Kunal(with laugh): tumhare wajah se Daya...sirf aur sirf tumhare wajah se...

Daya: mere wajah se?...

Kunal(with anger): haan haan...tumhare wajah se...tumhare wajai se humare gang ke founder Ransh mara gaya...tumne humare bohot sare adde aur humare bohot sare keemti maal padka gaya...tumhare har ek karname kd badla main tumhare us dost...sorry sorry dost nahin...tum to use tumhare zindagi aur rishton pe bojh samajhte ho na...(Daya was shocked)...woh jo bhi ho...use tadpake liya hain...

Daya began to beat him like mad...he enshowered pours of kicks,punches and slaps on him...he continued to beat him until he felt a firm touch over his shoulder...indicating him to stop...he turned behind towards him...ACP sir!...Daya said in anger...

Daya: aapne mujhe kyun roka sir?...kyun roka?...mujhe Abhijeet par kiya gaya har ek torture ka badla lena hain isse...(shouted)...hat jaaiye sir!...main aaj iske saare haddiyan tod dunga...

ACP sir's firm pull stopped him from getting close to Kunal...Daya,with shocked face,stepped backwards...ACP sir himself stepped forward towards him and asked...

ACP sir: tumlogon ne Abhijeet ko kidnap kaise kiya tha?...I mean hum to use bohot achchi tarah se disguise diye the...to phir?...

Kunal(with laugh): arey ACP...tumlog sher to ho humlog bhi saua sher hain...tumlogo ko lag raha tha ki tumlogo ne us Abhijeet ke bachche ko humare gang mein shamil karke bohot bada teer mar liya tha...haina?...

ACP sir(impatiently): kya kehna chahte ho saaf saaf bolo...baat ko idhar udhar ghumao mat...

Kunal(with laugh): bewakoof ACP...tumlogon yeh baat ab tak nahin samjhe ki humlog us Abhijeet ke asli pehchaan se achchi tarah se wakeef the...uske har ek sachchai ko hum bhali bhati jante the...humne jaan bujhke use humare gang mein jagah diya tha...isliye uske woh major information koi kaam nahin aaya...bas kuch chote chote dealings ke bare mein bata diya karta tha...taki hum uske bharosa dila sake ki hum use humare gang ke hissa mante the...usdin jab usne us major deal ke bare mein Daya ko bata raha tha tab...

_Abhijeet hid the mobile in a secret safe place and tried to be seem relaxed...after some moments,Kunal appeared from a direction and said to him with smirk..._

_Kunal: kya re Raghu...kisse baat kar raha tha tu?..._

_Abhijeet: nahin...kisise bhi to nahin..._

_Kunal: to kya khud se baat kar raha tha?..._

_Abhijeet: main to kisise bhi baat nahin kar raha tha...kahin aur se aa raha tha awaaz..._

_Kunal: to tum nahin bataoge...theek hain main hi batata hun...tum Daya se baat kar rahe the haina senior inspector Abhijeet?..._

_Abhijeet looked at him with jerk...Kunal said with a loud laugh...  
_

_Kunal: kya hua Abhijeet?...dar lag raha hain?...bhaagne ka soch rahe ho?..._

_Abhijeet: hum CID officers ke sar pe maut ka khatra har waqt mandrata rehta hain...hum subah ko jab ghar se nikalte hain tab pata thodi na hota hain ki shaam ko wahan laut bhi payenge ya nahin...agar laute to apne pairon se chalke ya char kandhon pe chadke..._

_Kunal took out his gun and said in anger..._

_Kunal: tumhara bada bada dialougues marna abhi bandh karta hu...s****...tujhe kya hum bewaakuf lagte hain jo tu asani se humara sara raaz janke nikal jayega?...pehle din se tera sab raaz jaante the hum...ab tujhe mere haath se koi bhi bacha nahin payega..._

_Abhijeet also took out his gun and next moment felt a heavy blunt blow behind his head...he dropped the gun and fell down on floor...before turning unconscious,he could see Kunal's laughing face before his eyes..._

_Everything darkened before his eyes after it..._

Daya looked towards ACP sir with angry yet teary eyes...but ACP sir never looked towards him...he asked Kunal with fiery eyes...

ACP sir: mujhe yeh yakeen nahin ho raha hain ki sirf Ransh ka badla lene ke liye tumne Abhijeet pe itna torture kiye ho...asli wajah batao...

Kunal(with laugh): wah ACP...yeh pehli baar aqal wali baat kiye ho tum...mubarak ho!...haan yeh sach hain ki maine Ransh ka badla lene ke liye Abhijeet pe itna torture nahin kiya...balki Ransh to mere wajah se hi mara gaya hain...

Daya(surprised): tumhare wajah se?...par use to humare team ne khatam kiya tha...

Kunal(with laugh): kya Daya!...itna bhi nahin samajh paye!...kaisa CID officer ho tum?...chee chee!...arey buddhu!...Ransh mara gaya kyun ki usne tumhe kidnap kiya tha...aur us kidnapping ka idea use maine to diya tha...(Daya and ACP sir was shocked)...ab tumlog soch rahe ho kyun...haina?...mujhe pata tha ki CID tumhe rescue karne waqt pe pahuchega aur Ransh jaise admi pakde jane se pehle either suicide karna or encounter pe marna pasand karega...aur woh hi hua...maksad janna hain tumhe?...mera maksad tha Alpha Gang ka leader banna...aur kuch janna hain tumlogon ko?...

Daya(with extreme pain and anger): tumhe to tumhare maksad mein kaamiyabi mil hi gaya tha...phir tumne Abhijeet ko itna tadpaya kyun?...

Kunal(with laugh as if he was enjoying the same fun again): khel tha woh sab Daya...badle ka khel...Abhijeet ke kidnapping ke baad tumlog pagalon ke tarah raid karte the humare addon pe...haina?...humari karoron ke maal jis mein drugs,illegal arms,smuggled gold and precious stone sab kuch tha...woh sab tumlogon ne confisticate kar liya tha...humara bohot nuksan kar rahe the tumlog to humlog bhi tumlogon ke ek aadmi ko tadpake uska keemat vasool kar rahe the...keemat vasoolna to humare dhande ka ek bohot important factor hota hain Daya...

Daya could not tolerate more and gave a strong kick on Kunal's abdomen...Kunal fell down on ground with the chair...Daya was about to give him some more beatings when he heard ACP sir's firm yet angry tone as...

ACP sir: Daya!...tumhe koi jaroorat nahin hain uspe haath uthane ka...

Daya(shocked): magar kyun sir?...

ACP sir(with anger): how dare you to question on my orders Daya!...main kuch kehta nahin isliye tum kuch bhi karoge?...

Daya was hell shocked due to his voice and tone...he felt hurt but he said nothing to him...instead of that,he again asked Kunal...

Daya: achcha Kunal,tumne Abhijeet pe aisa kaunsa mental torture kiye ho jo woh mental trauma mein chala gaya?...

ACP sir's face reddened in anger due to this question of Daya...he was about to say something harshly to Daya when Kunal replied with a smirk...

Kunal: arey Daya...maine uske saath kya kya kiya hain mujhe khud bhi yaad nahin hain...woh darasal mujhe uske saath koi bhi torture karte huye bohot maza aata tha...bohot maza...itna maza to mujhe aaj tak koi bada deal karke nahin milta hain jo mujhe use tadpake milta tha...jaante ho Daya mujhe sabse zyada maza kab aaya tha?...jis din tumlogon ne humare Worli wale adde se lagbhag 56 lakh ke drugs and 2 crore ke diamonds confisticate karke le gaye the na...usdin...pata hain kyun?...kyun ke usdin maine Abhijeet ke aankhon mein pehli baar dard bhara aansoo dekha tha...pata hain kya kiya tha maine usdin?...usdin shaam ko...

_Abhijeet was lying on cold floor which his face buried on floor...his hands and legs were not tied but he could not escape from the place due to the heavy dose of the drug,which was injected to him at afternoon..._

_He was feeling very weak...somewhere due to the starvation and somewhere due to the heavy drug dose...he could hardly move any part of his body though he had enough consciousness...his whole body had become heavy due to extreme fatigue...the only movement which was felt in his body were the occasional low jerks which was due to the cold floor...  
_

_He was neither allowed to sleep for long five days...nor to see light for long two days...the goons came and injected drugs to him in darkness only..._

_Suddenly a door opening sound made him look upwards with extreme difficulty...but he could see nothing in the darkness...after some moments,an electric bulb lit up on the wall...Abhijeet closed his eyes immediately as his eyes could not tolerate the light so easily after long two days..._

_After a while,he opened his eyes again and saw Kunal was sitting on floor near his head...Abhijeet remained starring at him silently...Kunal said with a smirk..._

_Kunal: tumhare liye ek khushkhabri hain Abhijeet...CID team ne humare gang ke Worli wale adde se sare drugs aur diamonds confisticate kar liya hain..._

_Abhijeet did not react...he only starred at him with fixed gaze...Kunal took out a plier from his pocket and said in anger..._

_Kunal: humare to karoro rupaye ki maal barbaad ho chuka hain Abhijeet...uske keemat ab tum chukaoge...tumse main sare keemat vasool karunga..._

_He gently took Abhijeet's right hand in his hands...Abhijeet began to jerk away his hands from his own hand madly as he know what was going to happen but failed miserably due to his weakness and Kunal's strength..._

_Kunal,with a cruel smile on his lips,grabbed Abhijeet's index finger's nail with the plier and after a while,pulled it out strongly...tears fell from Abhijeet's eyes due to pain and he began to throw useless kicks in air with loud scream like mad..._

_But it did not melt Kunal's heart...the brute did not leave him...Kunal,one by one,pulled out all nails from Abhijeet's right hand's fingers and then grabbed his left hand...the same procedure was done on left hand also accompanied by Abhijeet's painful screams,tears,useless kicks and Kunal's laugh..._

_Slowly the loud screams turned into low painful groans...which too stopped after a while...the kicking legs too fell on floor and Abhijeet closed his eyes...seeing him in such condition,Kunal patted his cheeks for a while with..._

_Kunal: aye uth...uth main kehta hu...uth...uthta hain ya nahin?..._

_But Abhijeet did not respond...he was lying on the floor motionless...Kunal shouted..._

_Kunal: tu mar gaya kya?...uth main kehta hu...uth jaa warna tere payer ke nakhoono ka bhi wahin haal karke chodunga jo tere haathon ke nakhoono ka kiya hain..._

_Abhijeet did not respond even now also...Kunal bent over him,checked his breathes and said..._

_Kunal: behosh ho gaya hain s****!...koi baat nahin...hosh mein to aa hi jayega...theek hain Abhijeet...kal phir milenge!...(with smirk)...koi nayi khel ke saath...aata hun...bye_

_He left the room and locked the door from outside leaving unconscious Abhijeet behind...then he called a goon and ordered..._

_Kunal: aye sun...us chidiya pe nazar rakhna...aaj jis tarah pankh phad phada raha tha...mujhe lagta hain udne ke koshish karega...aur haan ek ghanta baad woh drugs ka agla dose de dena...theek hain?..._

Kunal looked towards Daya and ACP sir with a smile on lips and said...

Kunal: usdin us Abhijeet ke aansoo dekhke aur uske cheenkh sunke jitna maza aya tha na mujhe ki kya bataun...main to bas...

He could not finish the sentence as Daya grabbed his collar and shouted...

Daya: s*** maza aa raha tha tujhe?...ek baar yeh socha hain ki agar woh hi dard tujhe milta to tujhe kaisa lagta k****?...chal aaj bhi tere sare ke sare nakhoon nikal lunga...

But he was compelled to stop as Freddy entered the interrogation room in hurry...he shouted in panic...

Freddy: sir hospital se urgent call aaya hain...aaplogon ko bulaya gaya hain wahan...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**To aakhir kyun aaya hain hospital se urgent call?...kya hua hain Abhijeet ke saath?...khabar achcha hain ya bura?...ACP sir Daya ko kya saza denge?...janne ke liye stay tunned...**_

* * *

Priya: I am not hurt dear...Dear Daya and Ransh too were besties like Daya and Abhijeet...aur jitna maine dekha hain bachpan ke doston ke upar insaan ka lagaw aur viswas zyada hota hain...I want to say through this story that not time but unconditional trust is the main pillar of any relation...here Ransh and Daya were...no no I will not say it now...it shall be disclosed in upcoming chapters...thank you...

Guest: yes dear I will certainly post RKAK 2...but there is some mistakes in the plot...I will post it after correcting it...thank you...

Sidhugirl: first of all welcome to my story zone...thanks for the review but dear it was not clear that what or whom do you hate?...me?...wish to meet you again

Krittz: thanks didi amar storyke follow korar janyo...tomar mato writer amar story follow korbe ami bhabteo pari ni...review korle aro bhalo lagto...

Manu. Krrish: arey di tum to diary likhti ho...mera to utna patience bhi nahin hain...thank you...

Parii,oo,dody,tnxf,dany,djbz,seon,Angshupriya di,sami,dol,dk,kmran,umair,ali welcome to my story zone...wish to meet you all again...missing Amnan,arib,duoangelparii,zeb,Angelbetu...

Next will be after 460 reviews...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	10. Raaz

Daya and ACP sir both shouted in fear,anxiety and tension...

ACP sir and Daya(simultaneously): kya hua Freddy?...kya bataya hospital walon ne?...

Freddy(panting): sir...sir hospital mein Abhijeet sir pe phir se hamla hua hain...unhe do do goliyan lagi hain...condition bohot serious hain...hume abhi hospital jaana hoga...forein...

Daya: sir main gadi nikalta hun...aaplog nichee aaiye...

He rushed towards the staircase without waiting for any answer from ACP sir... ACP sir starred at him for a while and shook his head in dissapointment...he too rushed towards the staircase with Freddy following behind...

* * *

CITY HOSPITAL

OUTSIDE OPERATION THEATRE...

ACP sir,Freddy and Daya was sitting in the bench with teary red eyes...suddenly ACP sir stood up and went near a window to hide his tears from the rest two...Daya looked towards him and understood what was his real intention...

He too followed him,went behind him and touched his shoulder from behind...ACP sir jerked with that touch...Daya said in soft tone...

Daya: sir aap chinta mat kijiye...kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet ko...kuch bhi nahin...hum sab haina uske saath?...woh theek ho jayega sir...bilkul pehle ki tarah...hum milke use humare pass wapas layenge...

ACP sir slowly turned towards him...Daya was shocked to see his teary yet hard gaze...he asked him...

Daya: kya hua hain sir?...

ACP sir(in firm yet cold tone): tum Abhijeet ko kitne din se jante ho Daya?...

Daya(shocked): kya matlab sir?...what do you mean?...

ACP sir(in same tone): maine tumse kuch pucha hain Daya...aur mujhe jawab chahiye...batao tum kab se jante ho Abhijeet ko?...

Daya: 18 saalon se...

ACP sir was about to say something when Dr. Apurv rushed out from the Operation Theatre...both of them ran towards him and Daya asked...

Daya: Apurv Abhijeet kaisa hain?...kaisa hain woh?...woh theek to haina?...bolo tum chup kyun ho?...

Dr. Apurv: Daya Abhijeet ke halat bohot kharab hain...blood flow excess hain...tumlog jald se jald do unit O negative blood ka intezaam karo...it is urgent...hospital ke blood bank mein us group ka blood available nahin hain...it is a rare blood group...

Daya: Apurv...tum mera khoon le lo...jitna chaho...mera aur uska blood group same hain...

Apurv: par Daya do unit blood tum akele doge?...remember it might affect your health...

Daya(in firm tone): do unit to kya Apurv...main mere bhai ko bachane ke liye apne jism ke har ek boond khoon de sakta hun...tum blood transplant ki taiyari karo...

Dr. Apurv: theek hain Daya...tum humare saath andar chalo...hume tumhare blood lene se pehle kuch test karna padega...aao...

Daya entered the Operation Theatre with his doctor friend...ACP sir only sighed...

After ten minutes...

Both of them came out with fallen faces...ACP sir rushed towards them with hope...Dr. Apurv said...

Dr. Apurv: sorry ACP sir...hum Abhijeet ko Daya ka khoon nahin de sakte...

ACP sir(shocked): nahin de sakte matlab?...kyun nahin de sakte?...

Dr. Apurv(impatiently): woh main aaplogon ko baad mein bataunga...philhaal aaplog jald se jald khoon ke intezaam kijiye...private aur government blood banks mein pata kijiye...we have to get two units of O positive blood at any cost...go go fast...

The two cops rushed outside the hospital helplessly...Freddy only sighed and began to pray again...

* * *

Daya and ACP sir rushed inside the hospital...Dr. Apurv was waiting outside the Operation Theatre...ACP sir gave the bottles of blood to him and asked him eager tone...

ACP sir: ab woh bach to jayega na doctor?...

Dr. Apurv: I will try my best ACP sir...I will do the operation both as a doctor and a friend...phir baaki sab bhagwaan ke marzi...Aaplog bas dua kijiye...

He again returned to the Operation Theatre...ACP sir and Daya again sat back on the bench...with tears in their eyes and prayers in their hearts...

After two hours...

Dr. Apurv came out from the Operation Theatre and pulled down his mask...seeing him outside,ACP sir,Daya and Freddy rushed towards him...and fired bullets of question towards him...

Daya: Apurv...Apurv...kaisa hain Abhijeet?...woh theek to haina?...khatre se bahar haina?...please chup mat raho...bolo

ACP sir: haan doctor...please bolo...kaisa hain Abhijeet?...khatra hain kya ab koi?...please kuch bolo...

Freddy: haan doctor...please kuch boliye...Abhijeet sir kaise hain?...woh theek to haina?...

Dr. Apurv looked at the three pairs of hopeful eyes in front of him...and said in tired tone...

Dr. Apurv: Abhijeet theek hain ab...condition stable hain...heartrate,breathrate aur blood pressure bhi stable hain...ab immediate danger kuch bhi nahin hain...condition stable hain aur hum use cabin mein shift kar diya hain...you can meet him...but pehle mere cabin mein aaiye...mujhe kuch baat karna hain aaplogo se...

He left for his cabin leaving the three confused cops behind him...they looked towards each other's face and slowly followed him towards his cabin...

Dr. Apurv was sitting with fallen face in his cabin...seeing them entering his cabin,he sat straight and said in guilty tone...

Dr. Apurv: I am very sorry ACP sir...mere attendant ke wahan mazoodgi mein bhi woh log Abhijeet pe attack karne mein kaamiyab raha...

ACP sir(in soft tone): nahin beta tum dukhi mat raho...wahan to humare guard bhi tha na...woh log bhi to yeh hamla rok nahin paye...tum guilty mat feel karo...

Daya: waise Apurv...yeh sab hua kaise?...

Dr. Apurv: jitna maine pata lagaya...woh hamlebaaz is baar bhi doctor ke disguise mein aaya tha...mask lagake...woh pehle...

_The attacker came to the guard in disguise of a masked doctor and said to the constables present outside the ICU cabin..._

_Attacker: excuse me...Abhijeet ji ka dawai ke waqt ho gaya hain...mujhe andar jana hain..._

_Constable 1: pehle apna ID card dikhaiye...aur hum mein se koi ek aapke saath andar jayega..._

_Attacker: lekin..._

_Constable 2: kuch lekin vekin nahin...HQ se hume order mila hain kabhi bhi Abhijeet sir ko akela na chodne ka...andar jo attendant hain use bhi HQ ne hi bheja hain..._

_Attacker(shocked): kya?...andar attendant hain?..._

_Constable 2: haan...aur agar aapko andar jana hain to apna ID card dikhaye...  
_

_Attacker handed a ID card to him...the constables checked it thoroughly and signed him to go inside with a constable inside...the attendant was sitting beside the bed...Abhijeet was lying on the bed with pale face..._

_The attacker suddenly took out a gun and hit the constable's head with it's handle strongly...the constable fell unconscious...the attendant stood up with scared face...the attacker turned towards him and fired a bullet at his abdomen...the attendant too fell down on floor..._

_Without wasting a moment,he fired twice at Abhijeet...the whole hospital shivered at the thrice gunshot sound...the attacker pushed away the door,fired at the second constable's heart and ran away..._

_Dr. Apurv heard the gunshot sound and shivered...he knew very clearly who was the victim of all these...without wasting a moment,he rushed towards ICU cabin..._

Dr. Apurv looked up towards them with teary eyes...ACP sir ordered...

ACP sir: Freddy...tum abhi ke abhi hospital ke CCTV footage check karo...dekho kuch suraag milta hain ya nahin?...

Freddy: ok sir...

He ran out from the cabin...ACP sir and D aya now turned towards Dr. Apurv and ACP sir asked in sharp tone...

ACP sir: Apurv...mujhe ek baat saaf saaf batao...tumne Daya ko Abhijeet ko khoon dene ka izazat kyun nahin diya hain?...kya problem hain?...

Dr. Apurv looked up towards them silently...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya wajah hain iske peeche?...kyun nahin de saka Daya Abhijeet ko khoon?...aur kya reaction hoga ACP sir ka sare raaz janne ke baad?...aur Kunal ke arrest ke baad bhi kaun Abhijeet pe hamla kiya?...kyun?...kya pakda jayega woh?...**

* * *

Sidhugirl and Love CID: please don't hate Daya sir in this story...I too love him...thanks to both of you

Rini Dayabhijeet: awwwww!...love you too dear...and special thanks for multiple reviews...Main samajh sakti hu ki assaignments wagera kitna boring hota hain...main bhi is baar 12th ka board exam diya haina...

Sami: dear agar mujhe jald update dena hain to mujhe short chapters likhna hoga...manzoor hain?...special thanks for multiple reviews...

Next will be after 530 reviews...agle chapters mein pata chalega why Daya was behaving such with Abhijeet...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to all reviewers

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	11. Dard 3

ACP sir looked towards him in straight gaze and again said in firm tone...

ACP sir: maine kuch pucha hain tumse Apurv...saaf saaf bolo why Daya can not give his blood to Abhijeet?...

Dr. Apurv took a glance of Daya...Daya too was looking at him with curiosity...finally Dr. Apurv said...

Dr. Apurv: ACP sir...Daya ke khoon mein mujhe drugs ke traces mile hain...mana ki yeh drugs bohot dino pehle body mein enter kiya tha...but the traces are still there...these types of drugs never mixes in body organs easily so if once they enters in the body,the traces lasts long...

Daya(shocked): kya?...mere sharir mein drugs ke traces hain...nahin yeh nahin ho sakta...

Dr. Apurv: yahin hua hain Daya...mujhe tumhare body mein drugs ka traces mila hain...halanki level comparatively low hain but I can not take any risk for Abhijeet...uske us nazook halat mein drugs mixed blood dete to aur bhi bura asar pad sakta tha uske health mein...

ACP sir: waise Apurv...yeh kaunsi drug hain?...I mean which type of drug?...

Dr. Apurv: sorry sir...yeh ekdum naye type ke drugs hain jo bohot hi dangerous hain...Mumbai ke kisi bhi re habilitation center mein is drugs ke addiction ko dur karne ke medicines nahin hain...I think it is new in market...

He took out an ampule from drawer and handed it to ACP sir with...

Dr. Apurv: sir yeh raha Daya ka khoon ka sample...aap please apne forensic expert se iska test karwa lena...our team had failed miserably to identify this drug...woh log city ke major re habilitation centers mein yeh drugs bhejke iska identity pucha tha...but no positive result has come till now...

Both of them silently came out from Dr. Apurv's cabin and met Freddy who was waiting outside...seeing them coming out he said...

Freddy: sir us doctor ke bare mein kuch pata nahin chala CCTV se...chehra mask se dhaka hua tha...

ACP sir: theek hain Freddy...dekho hume kuch kaam hain...hum kuch ek do ghante mein wapas aa jayenge...tab tak tum Abhijeet ke pass baitho...aur haan agar koi bhi danger dekho to do not hesitate to shoot...

Freddy: right sir...

ACP sir and Daya left...Freddy saw his CID badge to the new bodyguards of Abhijeet and entered the room...he looked at his senior's pale face and tears crept in his eyes...

* * *

Daya sat inside the car and turned to ACP sir who was sitting in the back seat with...

Daya: sir hume kahan jana hain?...

ACP sir: tumhare ghar...

Daya: humare ghar?...kyun sir?...

ACP sir: kyun?nahin jaa sakta main tumhare ghar?...

Daya: sorry sir...mera woh matlab nahin tha...chaliye main le chalta hun aapko...

He started the car and drove towards duo's house swiftly...he was curious to know the reason for sudden visit of his father to their home...so without wasting time,he brought ACP sir to their home...

After entering the house,Daya locked the main door from inside and said...

Daya: sir aap baithiye na...main chai banake lata hun...

ACP sir: nahinDaya...tum baitho...mujhe woh kaam khatam karne do jiske wajah se main yahan aaya hu...

Daya(surprised): kaam?...kaisa kaam sir?...aur yahan?...

ACP sir(in calm tone): mujhe is ghar ki talashi lena hain...khas kar tumhare kamre ki...

Daya(hell shocked): talashi?...kyun sir?...

ACP sir: woh tumhe baad mein pata chalega...philhal mujhe talashi lena hain and I hope tumhe koi problem nahin hoga...

He started to take search from the hall where they were present,gradually he searched the guest room,the extra adjacent bedrooms,Shreya's room and stopped at Abhijeet's room...

Tears crept in his eyes as he entered his son's room...he was missing him badly...he searched the room but did not create any mess there...like Shreya's ro6,he kept the room neat and tidy like the room remained usually...

Now he entered Daya's room and his face reddened due to anger...he began to search the room like a mad creating mess...suddenly he bent under the bed and his face brightened as he had found what he desired...they were stuck under the bed with cellotape...

He took out those and straightly went to Daya...Daya was sitting on a sofa with fallen face...seeing him coming out,he stood up with a confident yet confused face...ACP sir showed him those and asked in anger...

ACP sir: yeh kya hain Daya?...kya hain yeh?...tum yeh drugs lete ho?...

Daya(stammered): dr...drugs?...yeh kahan se aaya?...

ACP sir: tumhe kya lagta hain ki tum tumhare bed ke niche cellotape se yeh packets chipkake rakhoge aur kisiko kuch pata nahin chalega...haina?...

Daya(in broken tone): sir mera yakeen kijiye...main in sab ke bare mein kuch nahin janta...

ACP sir slapped him suddenly...Daya fell down on sofa...he whispered in a shock...

Daya: sir!...

ACP sir: sir!...kya sir?...haan kya sir?...tum drugs lete ho?...tab hi main sochu ki jo Abhijeet tumhare sab kuch tha woh kaise tumhare zindagi se apna basic place tak kho diya?...

Daya jerked...he stood up and said in stunned tone...

Daya: sir aap...aapko sab kuch pata hain?...kaise?...

ACP sir: Abhijeet ke diary padke...uska likha hua ek ek shabd pada hu main...uske har ek dard bhara zubani pad chuka hu main...aur main achchi tarah se janta hu ki tumne uske saath kya kya kiya tha...

Daya sat down on the sofa witg a thud...slowly his eyes wettened and finally he covered his face with his palm and bursted out in tears...but no...today it did not create any effect on his father...he shouted...

ACP sir: apna drama bandh karo...aur chalo mere saath...

Daya(wiping his tears): sir mera yakeen kijiye...main Abhijeet ke saath jo bhi kiya hain...main uske liye bohot hi sharminda hun...pata nahin main uske baaton ka kyun yakeen nahin kiya...Ransh to mera bachpan ka dost hain...hum dono best friends hua karte the...mujhe kabhi yeh laga hi nahin ki woh kuch galat kaam kar sakta hain...kyun ke bachpan mein woh bohot hi bhola aur sidha sadha tha...isliye mujhe kabhi bhi yeh yakeen nahin hua ki woh terrorist gang ka leader ho sakta hain...

ACP sir: tum itne dino se contact mein the uske?...

Daya(nodded): haan...kuch mahino pehle mujhe facebook mein friend request bheja tha usne...maine accept kiya to humare bachpan ke kuch photos bhi bheja tha...to main pakka ho gaya ji yeh hi mera bachpan ka dost Ransh hain...

ACP sir: hmmmm...tum mere saath forensic lab chalo...Salunkhe se tumhare kuch test karwana hain...

* * *

CID Bureau...

Forensic Lab...

Dr. Salunkhe was testing one of the drug packet confisticated from Alpha Gang and the drug packets found from Daya's room...he looked up and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: boss yeh dono drugs same hain...jo drugs tumhe Daya ke kamre se mila hain wahin drugs hi tumlog Alpha Gang ke adde se confisticate karke laye the...aur woh hi drugs ka traces Daya ke khoon mein hain...

ACP sir turned towards Daya and said in a sharp tone...

ACP sir: ab achchi tarah se samajh mein aa raha hain ki tum Abhijeet se nafrat kyun karne lage the...tumhe to drugs chahiye tha na jo tumhe sirf Ransh de sakta tha...isliye tab to Abhijeet ke koi zaroorat hi nahin tha na tumhe?...

Daya closed his eyes and some tears drops fell from his eyes...Dr. Salunkhe looked at him with stunned gaze and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: kya?...tum Abhijeet se nafrat karne lage ho?...you hate Abhijeet?...you?...

Daya: nahin!...kabhi nahin!...kabhi bhi nahin!...

ACP sir: haan...certainly yes...tu janta hain Salunkhe,Daya ne Abhijeet ke saath kya kiya hain?...drugs pane ke liye usne Abhijeet ke dil ko tukde tukde kar diya hain...apne baaton ke hathiyar se...ise lagta hain ki Abhijeet ke wajah se iska do baar break up hua hain...

Dr. Salunkhe(hell shocke): kya?...par yeh to kehta phirta hain ki jo bhi hua woh sab uska naseeb ka galti hain...Abhijeet ka nahin...

ACP sir: kyun nahin kahega?...jab tak use Abhijeet ke zaroorat tha tab tak use khush rakhna zaroori tha...ab to use naya saathi mil gaya haina?...Abhijeet ka kya zaroorat hain ab ise?...ab to sach bahar aayega hi na?...dil ka baat!...

Daya(shouted): nahin...yeh sach nahin hain...Abhijeet mere liye kal bhi sabse keemti tha,aaj bhi hain aur aage bhi rahega...aur haan woh sab sach nahin hain...mere dil sirf mere phute kismat ke wajah se hi toota hain...

ACP sir: achcha!...to tum kyun utne dino se Abhijeet ko mental torture karte rahe?...usne jab tumhe rokna chaha to tumne unhe thappad bhi mara tha...

Dr. Salunkhe: kya keh rahe ho boss?...Daya ne Abhijeet ko thappad mara?...

Daya: haan mara tha...par mujhe pata nahin hain ki kyun mara tha maine use thappad...pata nahin mujhe kya ho gaya tha tab!

ACP sir turned towards Dr. Salunkhe and asked...

ACP sir: yeh kaunsa drug hain Salunkhe?...I mean naam kya hain is drug ka?...

Dr. Salunkhe: yeh to mujhe pata nahin hain boss...yeh drug humare jani pehchani nahin hain bilkul bhi...is drug ke sample ko central lab bhej chuka hu main...uska koi report nahin aaya hain ab tak...Par itna main zaroor keh sakta hu ki yeh hain bohot khatarnak...

ACP sir: hmmmmmmm...ab us report ka aane ka intezaar hain bas...

* * *

CID Bureau

Main Hall

ACP sir slapped the table strongly and shouted in anger...

ACP sir: do baar...do baar attack ho chuka hain Abhijeet par...kyun?...aur kaise?...jab Alpha Gang ke leader hi humare pass hain to yeh attack karwa kaun raha hain?...

Purvi: aur sir,us dusre attacker andar ghusa kaise humare tight security ke bawajood bhi?...woh constable jo bach gaya hain usne kaha ki uske pass hospital ka ID card tha...magar sir koi baharwala ajnabee kaise hospital ka ID card hasil kar sakta hain?...woh bhi nakal...

Daya: aur mujhe ek aur cheez pe doubt hain...us attacker ne ek constable ke dil pe goli mara par dusre ko sirf behosh kiya hain...aur attendant ke pet mein goli mara hain...yeh kyun kiya usne?...woh to woh dono ko bhi mar sakta tha na?...agar woh yeh karta to humare liye koi clue bhi nahin bachta..

ACP sir: haan Daya...yeh to hain...

Daya: sir mujhe lagta hain ki woh constable Alpha Gang se mila hua tha...woh dusra constable aur woh attendant isliye bach gaye kyun ki us attacker ka maksad Abhijeet ke saath saath us constable ko bhi mar dena tha...uske munh bandh karne ka isse asan tareeka aur kuch thodi na ho sakta hain...

ACP sir: haan Daya aisa ho sakta hain...Pankaj tum jake us constable ke bare mein pata lagao...dekho kuch kaam ka milta hain ya nahin...

Pankaj: jee sir...

He left...Daya looked at ACP sir...and went to him with...

Daya: thank you sir for allowing me to take part in investigation...

ACP sir(in cold tone): not needed Daya...I have never learnt to mix proffesional and personal life...I will never forgive you for what you have done with Abhijeet...but it was your personal matter...make sure that it should not affect your proffesional life...

Daya looked at him with teary eyes and gave a nod...then said in anger...

Daya: sir mujhe ek baar aur Kunal ko interrogate karne ka permission dijiye...phir dekhiye sare ke sare raaz chutkiyon mein bahar launga main...

ACP sir looked at him with sharp gaze for a while as if he want to measure his capability...then said in firm tone...

ACP sir: jaao Daya...

After giving an assuring nod...Daya entered the interrogation room...he closed the door gently...then painful screams and shouts mixed with requests began to come out from the room...

After about ten minutes...Daya opened the door...ACP sir stood up from his seat...Daya came out from the interrogation room and turned back with...

Daya: Kunal...mere bhai isse bhi zyada dard saha tha...isse bhi zor cheekha tha jab tu uska nails ukhar raha tha...dusro ko dard dete waqt yaad nahin rehta jab dard khud ko milega tab kaisa lagega?...

He came towards ACP sir with loud angry steps...ACP sir asked in curious tone...

ACP sir: tumne bhi uska nakhoon ukhar liya hain kya?...

Daya: nahin sir...bas ek do haath padte hi man gaya...

ACP sir(murmured): haan haan...ek do haath hi to tha na woh!...dus minute mein zyadad kya ho sakta hain?...(to Daya)...kuch kaam ka pata chala?...

Daya: aisi cheez pata chala hain ki sunke aap chauk jayenge...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kya pata chala hain Daya ko?...us constable ke details mein kya pata chala?...kya aayega drugs ke report mein?...aur kya wajah hain Daya ka weird behaivour ke yeh ab tak pura clear nahin hain...haina?...janne ke liye stay tuned...  
**

* * *

Alyaa: samjh nahin aa raha?...kyun?...thank you...

Sami: you are so intelligent...thank you...

Guest: actually hindi is not my mother tongue...I have learnt it due to passion...so thoda bohot gadbad ho jata hain...I will try to overcome the faults...thank you for both review and suggestion...

Cidabhidayabff: welcome back dear...thank you

Guest: dear I do not hate Daya...and in this story there is certain reason behind his behaviour...thank you

Guest: nice poem...I am impressed...thank you...

_Next will be after 590 reviews..._

_agle chapter mein every confusion clear ho jayega...promise...then a new mission will start as the main part of the story..._

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	12. Inteqaam Ke Shuruyat

ACP sir looked at him with sharp gaze and then said in sarastic tone...

ACP sir: aaj kal mujhe itna zyada chaukanewali baat pata chal raha hain ki mujhe chaukne ka adat ho gaya hain...(Daya understood the inner meaning of his words,so lowered his head)...batao ab kya chaukanewali baat batana hain tumhe...

Daya controlled his emotions with difficulty and then said...

Daya: sir yeh jo Alpha Gang ke leader log haina...yeh Rawan ke dus sar jaisa hain...ek ko kato to dusra nikal aata hain...Ransh jab leader tha tab hi next leader ke naam declare ho gaya tha...Kunal ke naam...aur Kunal jab leader bana tab hi usne next leader ka naam declare kar diya hain...Abhijeet pe hospital mein attack yeh present leader hi karwa rahi hain...

ACP sir: rahi hain matlab?...woh koi ladki hain kya?...

Daya: haan sir...aur woh koi aam ladki nahin balki Kunal ke patni hain...

ACP sir: naam pata chala us ladki ka?...

Daya: naam sunke main bhi chauk gaya tha sir...woh ladki Sitara hain...

ACP sir(hell shocked): kya?...you mean woh ladki jo Ransh ke fiancee Sonia banke tumse mili thi?...Chandni Bar ki dancer?...woh Kunal ki patni hain?...

Daya: haan sir woh hi...

ACP sir: to phir Daya...hume us gang ke main adde pe hi raid marna hoga...heart pe vaar karne se jaise maut aata hain...main adde pe raid marne se gang ka naamo nishan mit jayega...

Daya: par sir...Kunal ne to main adde ke location ke baare mein kuch nahin bataya...to sir hume us adde ke baare mein pata kaise chalega?...

ACP sir: shayad mujhe pata hain main adda kahan hain Alpha Gang ka?...

Daya: aapko andaaja hain sir?...kahan hain unlogon ka adda?...

ACP sir: Chandni Bar...

Daya: Chandni Bar?...yeh aap kaise keh sakte hain?...

ACP sir: tumne dekha na yeh Sitara usi bar mein kaam karti thi...Kunal us bar ke bar tender ke disguise mein tha...aur tumhara dost Ransh tumhe leke usi bar mein gaya tha...yeh sab dekh kar mujhe lag raha hain ki yeh Chandni Bar hi unlogon ke main adda hain...

Daya: hmmmmm...

At that moment,Pankaj entered the hall...he looked towards his senior and said...

Pankaj: sir us constable ke details check karke zyada khas kuch pata nahin chala par ek baat pata chala hain jo bohot hi khas hain...

Daya: aisa kya pata chala hain?...

Pankaj: us constable ke chacheda bhai City Hospital ke ward boy hain...

ACP sir: achcha!...to ab samajh meinaaya ki Alpha Gang ke haathon mein hospital ke ID card kahan se aaya?...

Pankaj: aapka matlab hain ki usi constable ne City Hospital ka ID card ka nakal banake Alpha Gang ko diya hain...

ACP sir: haan Pankaj lag to aisa hi raha hain...warna kisi baharwale ke haathon mein hospital ke ID card kaise aa sakta hain?...

Daya: to iska matlab sir Abhijeet ke upar ab bhi khatra mandra raha hain...uske upar aage bhi aatack hone ka chance hain...

Pankaj: phir to hume unke security aur bhi tight kar dena chahiye...haina?...

ACP sir did not say anything for sometimes as if he was thinking something...after a while he said...

ACP sir: Daya Kunal ne bola kyun wohlog Abhijeet ko us tarah water tanker mein chodke bhag gaya tha?...jab ki uska maksad uski jaan lena tha?...

Daya: haan sir...use pata tha ki humlog uske wohwali adde mein raid marne wale the...(in painful tone)...Abhijeet ke halat tab bohot hi kharab tha...isliye use lekar bhagna possible nahin tha unlogon ke liye...to unlogon ne decide kiya use wahin mar dene ka...isliye jaldbaazi mein use goli marke water tank mein bandh karke bhag gaye...kyun ki use andaaza nahin tha ki humlog utna jaldi wahan raid marke use bacha lenge...waise bhi use laga tha ki agar goli se nahin mara to pani mein dubke ya dum ghutke to mar hi jayega...

ACP sir: hmmmmm...to aaj raat humlog Chandni Bar mein raid marenge...aaj us Alpha Gang ke khair nahin...

* * *

At Night...

CID Bureau

9:30pm...

Everyone entered the main hall and sat on the chairs with thud...they were tired and injured...at last the main members of the Alpha Gang were behind the bars...Daya said...

Daya: chalo...aaj main bohot khush hun...aaj se Abhijeet bilkul safe hoga...

Purvi: par sir hum uske security guards withdraw to nahin kar sakte na?...afterall prevention is better than cure...is not it?...

ACP sir: nahin...nahin hum uske pass se security guards withdraw nahin karenge...hum uske safety ke saath koi bhi compromise nahin kar sakte...we shold not take any risk...

After some more discussions,ACP sir said to the cops...

ACP sir: chalo ab baaki kaam kal karenge...kal bohot hi exhausting din janewala hain...Alpha Gang ke members se pooch tach bhi to karna hain...aur chargesheets wagera bhi taiyar karna hain...raat bohot ho chuka hain...chalo tumlog ghar jao ab...

All the officers left except Daya...ACP sir looked towards him and said...

ACP sir(in cold tone): kuch kehna hain Daya tumhe?...ghar nahin jana hain tumhe?...

Daya(with hesitation): sir...kya main ekbaar Abhijeet se...

ACP sir(with extreme anger): nahin...tum Abhijeet ke pass kabhi nahin jaoge...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin.,..

Daya(with tears): sir main janta hu ki aap mujhse naraaz hain...

ACP sir(cut him with anger): nahin Daya...main tumse bilkul bhi naraaz nahin hu...bilkul bhi nahin...tum to mere naraazgi ke bhi layak nahin ho Daya...

Daya(with sigh): haan sir...main janta hu...aap shayad mujhe kabhi bhi maaf nahin kar sakte...aur shayad main bhi khud ko kabhi maaf nahin kar paunga...

ACP sir(in comparatively soft tone): mujhe ek baat to achchi tarah se samajh aa gaya hain Daya ki woh Ransh hi tumhe yeh drugs deta tha...aur shayad tumhare anjaane mein haina?...(Daya nodded)...mujhe saaf saaf pehle din se Ransh ke saath tumhare aur Abhijeet ke mulakat ke bare mein batao...

Daya remained silent for a while and then described the cafe incident...then he described how he used to take him to nightclubs,bars,amusement parks etc places forcefully...

_Ransh and Daya entered the Chandni Bar...the night of night bar was both colourful and enjoying...Daya said with hesitation..._

_Daya: yaar tu yeh kahan le aaya mujhe...mujhe achcha nahin lagta hain yeh sab..._

_Ransh: yaar tu na ajeeb hain bilkul...dekh yahan kitne sare khoobsurat ladkiyan hain...ekdum hot...tu jake kisise dosti kar...main aata hun abhi..._

_Daya: par tu ja kahan raha hain...arey Ransh ruk yaar..._

_Ransh: bas Daya dus minute mein aata hu...achcha tujhe yeh sab pasand nahin aa raha hain to tu jake wahan baith...main abhi ek chota kaam niptake aata hu...phir hum yahan se chalenge..._

_Ransh left and Daya sat on a chair,disheartened as he had never imagined that Ransh would bring him to this place...Ransh retured after a while with two glasses of drink in hand...he handed one to Daya and said..._

_Ransh: come on Daya!...let's enjoy..._

_Daya: I am sorry Ransh!...main sharab nahin peeta..._

_Ransh: arey Daya...bas ek peg hi to hain...is mein nasha nahin hoga...pee lay yaar..._

_Daya: lekin Ransh..._

_Ransh: please Daya...tujhe humare dosti ki kasam hain yaar..._

_Daya gulped down the drink unwillingly as he could never break his friend's swear...he put down the glass with sound and felt his head was spining and he was feeling very dizzy...Ransh looked towards him in sharp gaze and said..._

_Ransh: yahan kitni khoobsurat ladkiyan haina Daya?...sach sach bata yaar...tera dil nahin kar raha is mein se ek ko tera mehbooba banane ki?...tera to do baar dil toot chuka haina Daya?...aur do baar hi Abhijeet ke wajah se...haina?...Abhijeet ne hi tera pyar cheena hain yaar...uske wajah se hi to do baar tujhe pyar khona pada!...haina yaar?..._

_Daya felt that he was losing control over himself...he looked up towards Ransh with dizzy eyes and gave a nod...he himself did not know why he agreed with his words but he agreed...his brain was forcing him extremely to beleive his words...he stood up in trenbling steps and said..._

_Daya: haan yaar...uske wajah se hi to do baar mujhe mere pyar ke qurbaani dena pada...par woh to mera bura nahin chahta hain yaar...usne to koshis..._

_Ransh(cut him in firm tone): tum buddhu ho Daya!...ek dum bewakoof ho...tumhe kya lagta hain ki Abhijeet tumse pyar karta hain isliye tumhare itne close hain...uska is duniya mein koi nahin hain so he is using you and your friendship...ISTEMAAL kar raha hain woh tumhara...istemaal...  
_

_Daya: achcha!...aisa hain?..._

_Ransh: haan...woh jaan bujhke do baar tumse tumhara pyar cheena as he wanted to be the director of your life...DIRECTOR...DIRECTOR...woh to bas yeh hi chahta hain ki tum uske aage peeche dum hilao...woh tumhare zindagi mein kisi aur ko bardash hi nahin kar sakta hain...kisiko bhi nahin...infact woh to humare dosti se bhi jealous hain...  
_

_Daya: nahin...aisa nahin hain...Abhijeet aisa nahin hain_

_Ransh: arey yaar yeh hi to tum police walon ki problem hain...tumhe har cheez yakeen karne ke liye saboot aur gava ke zaroorat hoti hain...achcha tum abhi ke abhi Abhijeet ko whatsapp karke bolo ki tum aaj raat mujhe tumlogo ke ghar dinner pe le jaa rahe ho...I am cent percent sure that he will deny...jealousy ke liye..._

_Daya nodded and got busy in messeging Abhijeet unnoticing Ransh's bright eyes and sharp smile..._

Daya(in painful tone): phir us raat Abhijeet ke saath mera bohot hi zyada arguement ho gaya whatsapp pe...aur main use bohot buri tarah se...(in painful tone)...hurt kar diya..._(A/N: as mentioned in Toofan Se Pehle)_

ACP sir looked at him with sharp gaze...Daya gulped down the ball of pain and tears and said...

Daya: phir aaj tak mera aur uska kabhi bhi mulakat hua hi nahin...subah woh mujhe bina bataye hi mission mein chala gaya...

ACP sir(in cold tone): raat mein kya hua woh batao...

Daya: raat ko hum ghar aaye to dekha Abhijeet ghar pe nahin tha...Ransh bohot bhookha tha isliye humne khana khaya...mujhe bohot neend aa raha tha...isliye Ransh ko bahar tak chodke sone chala gaya...

ACP sir took out Abhijeet's mobile from a secret locker and entered his whatsapp account...he read all the messages sent by Daya and reddened in anger...

He smartly marched out from the bureau without saying anything to Daya...Daya only lowered his head...

* * *

Next morning...

Daya opened his eyes with the ringing of alarm...he looked towards the alarm clock and tears crept in his eyes remembering a sentence...

_**Arey Daya!...uth na yaar...kab se bula raha hun...**_

He took the duo photograph present on the bedside table and starred at it...some drops of tears fell on it...he hugged it tightly...with his tears dropping hn sped by his cheeks...

Finally he got up and got ready to go to bureau without having his breakfast...he wanted to meet his brother once before starting the day so he turned the car towards City Hospital...

Reaching the hospital,he got down from the car and the first thing which attracted his gaze was the new constables who were engaged as the new bodyguard of Abhijeet was sitting in a tea stall beside the hospital,chatting while enjoying tea and biscuits...

Daya's face reddened in anger seeing their irresponsibily but next momen care and concern for his brother covered the anger...at first he wanted to check him so he rushed to his room but what he saw in the room made him stunned...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**Kya dekha Daya ne kamre mein jo itna chuak gaya woh?...aur woh sab whatsapp messeges padke ACP sir ka kya reaction hoga Daya ke taraf?...aur usdin bar mein Daya ne itna jaldi Ransh ke baad maan kaise liya?...aur kya aayega us drugs ke report mein?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Duo lover: then what is your mother language?...mera mother language to Bengali hain...thanks

Rinidayabhijeet: to dear just talk openly with him or her and do patch up...tum mere os TERE BINA HO JEENA WOH DIN KABHI NA AAYE...and review there...dekhna kaise humare duo milte hain...thanks...

Guest: dear I have never denied to accept my fault...I just hate bashing...just think yourself that if you do not like my writing,then also do you own the right of using dirty words about my parents?...and please do not call me author,I am a small writer...hehehehehe...thank you for your long review...

Thanks to all reviews...and super sorry for late update as my health was not good since last some days...but don't worry I will update regularly...

Next will be after 650 reviews...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every 61 person who reviewed...

With love and care...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

_a/n: only 8 reviews had remained to complete 100 reviews in Bewaafa...please review..._


	13. Sach

The bed was empty!...

Abhijeet was not present in the room!...

The bed and life saving equipments surrounding it were lying abandoned...

Daya looked towards the room with wide open eyes and next moment his face reddened in anger...he ran downstairs and rushed towards the tea stall for the constables...he grabbed one of them's collar...pulled him on his feet and shouted...

Daya: Abhijeet kahan hain?...kahan hain Abhijeet?...gala dabake mar dalunga tujhe main!...ek baat kaan kholke sun le...agar Abhijeet ko kuch hua na to tu to jaan se gaya samajh...bol kahan hain Abhijeet!...bol!...

The onlookers could not dare to protest against super angry well built Daya...the constable said with difficulty...

Constable: ACP si...ke...pass...

Daya released him in extreme shock and whispered...

Daya: ACP sir ke pass?...kaise?...

At that moment a voice from behind made Daya stunned...it was Dr. Apurv...he said...

Dr. Apurv: woh unhe discharge karwake apne ghar le gaye...

Daya(stunned): kya?...di...discharge?...ghar?...

Dr. Apurv: haan yeh hospital Abhijeet ke liye safe nahin tha...so ACP sir use discharge karwake apne ghar le gaye...

Daya(with anger): aur tumne use jaane diya?...tum jante ho na uska condition?...phir aise kaise discharge de diya tumne use?...

Dr. Apurv(with sigh): dekho Daya!...mujhe pata hain Abhijeet ke present condition ke bare mein...aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hain ki hum aur kuch nahin kar sakte siwaye intezaar ke...Abhijeet ke hosh mein aane ka intezaar...humne sare necessay equipments laga diya hain ACP sir ke ghar mein...yakeen mano he will be alright there...

Daya sighed and left the hospital compound in slow steps...he was extremelydisappointed with ACP sir's behaviour...he did not informed him even before shifting Abhijeet to his own house...

He sat into his car and drove towards ACP sir's house...

* * *

ACP sir opened the door and next moment his face hardened seeing Daya as the visitor...he said in cold tone...

ACP sir: tum yahan par?...kyun aaye ho?...

Daya(with firm yet pleading tone): sir mujhe Abhijeet se milna hain...

ACP sir(in extreme anger): himmat kaise hua tumhara yahan aane ki?...Abhijeet se tum kabhi nahin mil sakte...us whatsapp messages ke baad bhi yeh kaise soch liya tumne ki main tumhe usse milne ki permission dunga main?...

Daya(in teary broken tone): sir...sir...maine...Abhijeet se turant maafi bhi manga tha sir...whatsapp pe hi...

ACP sir(with tease): achcha!...Abhijeet ke phone se woh message automatically delete ho gaya hain...haina?...(shouted)...jhooth mat bolo Daya...

Daya(with tears): sir main jhooth nahin bol raha hun...mera yakeen kijiye...achcha agar aapko yakeen nahin aaya to yeh dekhiye...

He took out his mobile,entered whatsapp and opened the chat with Abhijeet...he forwarded the mobile to ACP sir and said...

Daya: yeh dekhiye sir...

ACP sir took the mobile and saw the apologizing messages..._(A/N: as mentioned in Toofan se pehle)..._he frowned and said in anxious tone after looking up towards Daya...

ACP sir: yeh kya chakkar hain?...yeh sare messeges to 'read' dikha raha hain...to Abhijeet tak yeh pahuche kyun nahin?...

Daya(shocked): kya?...Abhijeet yeh sare messages nahin pada?...

ACP sir: nahin Daya...Abhijeet ke mobile mein yeh messages nahin hain...

Daya: to shayad usne padke delete kar diya hain...

ACP sir: nahin Daya...aisa nahin hain...maine Abhijeet ke diary pada hain...usne diary mein kabhi bhi yeh nahin likha ki tumne use yeh apologizing messeges bheje the...usne tumhare sare messages ke bare mein likha hain...par yeh sab ke bare mein nahin...iska matlab saaf hain...Abhijeet has never read these messages...to sawal yeh hain ki yeh sab messages 'read' kyun dikha raha hain?...

Daya(after thinking something): main samajh gaya sir...(with hatred)...Ransh ke wajah se...

ACP sir: woh kaise?...

Daya: usdin maine Ransh ko ghar leke gaya tha...Abhijeet tab ghar mein nahin tha...aur woh apna mobile ghar mein chod gaya tha...mujhe lagta hain ki jab main kitchen mein gaya tha tab usne Abhijeet ke mobile se woh sari messages delete kar diya tha...kyun tab woh mobike ke pass akela tha...usi ne mujhse kaha tha ki yeh kiska mobile hain...Abhijeet mere maafi mangne ke baat se anjaan reh gaya aur mujhe laga ki Abhijeet mere maafi mangne ke bawajood bhi attitude dikha raha hain...is tarah humare beech ka darar aur gehra ho gaya...aur yeh hi woh k**** chahta tha...

ACP sir looked towards his painful eyes for a while and then said...

ACP sir: Abhijeet mere bedroom ke saamnewala room mein hain...jaao mil lo...

Daya tried to grab his senior's hand in pleasuse which he avoided by moving backwards... Daya once looked towards him and then rushed inside with excitement and pleasure to meet his brother...

* * *

Reaching at the doorstep,Daya looked towards the bed...his friend was lying on it with painful expression over his face and with closed eyes...Daya felt that his sight was getting blurry due to the warm tears crept in his eyes...

He,in small slow steps,went towards Abhijeet...and softly touched his hand...his own body shivered with the touch...he sat down on the chair beside Abhijeet's bed and then ultimately bursted out in painful sob...he whispered in painful tone...

Daya: Abhi mujhe maaf kardo...please Abhi...pata hain yaar pure ke pure Alpha Gang padka gaya hain...haan boss sachchi...tumhare kasam...jinlogo ne tumhare saath yeh darindo jaise zulm kiya...sab ke sab humare kaid mein hain...ab bas tum jaldi se uth jao...aur khud par hua har ek zulm ka badla unlogon ko tadpa tadpake do...haan yaar...please uth jao...main manta hun maine tumhare saath bohot bohot bohot bura kiya...par yaar tumhe nahin pata ki maine tumse kitne bar maafi manga hain...yaar tum to jante ho na ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hun...Abhi uth jaa na yaar...boss please boss ekbaar...ekbaar aankhe khol de...phir kabhi tujhe itna nahin sataunga...kabhi bura bhala nahin kahunga...yaar tujhe pata haina jo bhi maine usdin kaha tha aisa kuch bhi nahin hain mere dil...mere dil to mere phute kismat ke wajah se toota hain...us mein tera galti thodi na hain...phir bhi...yaar tu naraz haina mujhse?...to mujhe marna,daantna...bas aise chup chap laite mat reh...main tujhe is halat mein aur nahin dekh sakta...Abhi please...

He did not notice that ACP sir was standing beside the door watching his two sons with teary eyes but his mind still was not ready to forgive Daya so easily so he wiped away his tears harshly,entered the room with an angry steps and said in cold yet angry tone...

ACP sir: lab chalo Daya...Salunkhe ka phone aaya tha...urgent hain...

Daya,after giving a nod,stood up and wiped away his tears...he bent and put a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead and went away while wiping away his tears...ACP sir starred towards Abhijeet and fondled his head for sometimes...he too then left for forensic lab...the attendent,who was waiting near the doorstep,entered the room and sat down on the chair kept for him...

* * *

Dr. Salunkhe turned towards ACP sir and Daya and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: aaj jo main tumlogon se kehna chahta hun use sunke tumlogon ke hosh ud jayenge...aur Abhijeet aur Daya ke beech jo bhi hua hain uske peeche ki wajah pata chal jayega...

ACP sir: hosh ud jayenge?..yaar Salunkhe saaf saaf bolna kya bolna chahta hain...

Dr. Salunkhe: Daya ke body mein mile gaye drugs ka chemical reports aa chuke hain boss...aur report dekhke main to hairan ho gaya...

Daya: achcha!...aisa kya hain us report mein?...

ACP sir: kaunsa drug hain woh?

Dr. Salunkhe: us drug ka naam hain Hypogen drug...us drug ka speciality yeh hain ki yeh drug jise diye jaa raha hain uska dimaag kuch waqt ke liye jo de rahe hain uske control mein aa jata hain I mean it is similar to hypnotism...yeh drug ke different forms hote hain...I mean to say ise injection se bhi diya jaa sakta hain...khilake diya jaa sakta hain...aur smell karwake bhi...

ACP sir: yaar kya sirf drug deke itna control paya jaa sakta hain?...ek drug se pura hypnotise karna possible hain kya?...

Dr. Salunkhe: nahin sirf drugs se nahin...I mean drugs ke wajah se dimag mein apni opinion ghusana aasan ho jata hain...drugs dene ke baad agar continously ek hi baat ko dohraya jayega to dimag use bohot easily accept kar leta hain...use lagta hain ki woh hi sahi hain baki sab galat...iska asar iska dose pe depend karta hain...yeh drug abhi bhi Indian market mein available nahin hain...foreign market mein bhi zyada nahin milta because research abhi bhi complete nahin hua hain...

Daya: to sir iska matlab hain usdin bar mein jo drink maine piya tha us mein bhi woh drug tha jiske asar mein maine...par Salunkhe sir...maine to Abhijeet se bohot jald hi maafi manga tha...agar yeh drug utna powerful aur effective hain to main mere kiye pe guilty kyun feel kiya tha?...

Dr. Salunkhe: dekho yeh drug se bachne ka ek hi way hain...will power...mental strength is drug ke asar ko kam kar sakta hain...tum drug ke immediate reaction se Abhijeet ko woh sab whatsapp messages bheje the...but your heart and brain know it very clearly that what place Abhijeet own in them...your mental strength had given you the power to defeat the effect of the drug over your mind...so next moment you had felt guilty...

Daya said nothing...Dr. Salunkhe went to ACP sir and said in soft tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: boss tumne galti kiye hain Daya ko samajhne mein...usne jo bhi kiya us drugs ke asar mein kiya hain...Abhijeet aaj bhi uske liye utna hi keemti hain jitna pehle tha...woh bewaafa nahin hain...

ACP sir looked at Daya with teary eyes and then rushed outside leaving stunned Daya and smiling Dr. Salunkhe behind...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**aakhir kahan gaye ACP sir?...ab unka reaction kya hoga?...Daya bhi kya karega ab?...Abhijeet ko sare sachcha pata chalega?...sunke unka reaction kya hoga?...stay tuned to know...**

* * *

Pranjal: thaank you di...welcome to my story zone...

Duosun: oh my god!...am I dreaming?...I am your big fan...thank you so much...

Sami: dear ek sentence to likho...kya ek word likhte ho!...thank you so much...

Rini dayaabhijeet: I had understood dear...tum use confront karo...phir dekho solution nikalta hain ya nahin...thank you

Maha and Tasniya: tomrao Adyar motoi...khub mishti...Thank you...

Dhara Abhi: tumhe PM bheji thi...read ki?...thank you...and reply if you had understood...

* * *

_Daya se ab bhi naraz hain aaplog?...gussa thuk dijiye...unhe help bhi to karna hain aaplogo ko...mission get back Abhijeet mein..._

_next will be after 700 reviews..._

_missing Manu. Krissh,Eragonilan,duoangelpari ,Cutie pari and Arib since a long days...missed adi lover in last chapter  
_

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	14. Sooth

Dr. Salunkhe put his hand on Daya's shoulder and said in soft tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: jaao Daya uske peeche jaao...is halat mein use akela mat chodo...jaao...

Daya,with a pleasant smile on his lips,slowly stepped outside the lab and rushed towards the parking slot...he spotted that ACP sir's car was not there anymore...so he got into his own car and ignited it...he could guess where ACP sir would have gone...so he too drove towards there...

Meanwhile ACP sir was sitting beside Abhijeet's bed,holding his hand...his another hand was on Abhijeet's head,ruffling his hairs with his total love and care...

He got lost while comforting his elder son when he felt a soft thing was getting buried in his lap...he looked down and discovered that Daya was buring his face in his lap...ACP sir left Abhijeet's hand and touched Daya's head gently...this touch broke Daya's dyke of tolerance...he broke out in tears and and began to sob badly...

ACP sir began to pat his head as if to console him with in soft tone...

ACP sir: bas Daya bas aur rote nahin beta...ab chup ho jao...

Daya(still sobbing): sir...sir main bohot bura hu sir...bohot bura...Abhijeet ka yeh galat sirf mere wajah se hua hain...Ransh ke gang ne us par kitna zulm kiya sir...par sir ise boliye na ki yeh uth jaye...aur kitne satana chahta hain yeh mujhe...agar badla lena ya saza dena hain to aur kisi tarah de par aise...

ACP sir: nahin Daya tum aisa sochna bhi mat...aisa mat socho ki Abhijeet ke yeh halat tumhare wajah se hua hain...tumhe to drugs diya gaya tha na...tum apne marzi se thodi na kiye the...

Daya: par thappad to mara tha na maine...pata nahin kyun...Abhijeet bas mujhe Ransh ke pass jaane se rok raha tha...pata nahin utna zor se gussa kyun aa gaya?...

ACP sir: drugs ke addiction mein...us drug ke nasha tumhe itna chadh gaya tha ki tum Ransh ke pass jaane ke liye pagal ho gaye the...tumhara is mein koi galti nahin hain...sach mein beta...

Daya(in innocent tone): aapne mujhe maaf kar diya na sir?...

ACP sir(after giving a nod): haan beta...maine tumhe maaf kar diya hain...par Abhijeet?...woh mujhe maaf kar payenga na sir?...phir se gale lagne dega na sir?...

In response ACP sir held Daya's hand and put his hand on Abhijeet's hand...Daya looked up towards him with question...ACP sir said to Daya...

ACP sir: tum dono ka yeh saath kabhi nahin tootega Daya...tum dekh lena Abhijeet zaroor tumhare pass wapas aayega...woh bhi to tumhe itna pyar karta hain...to phir kaise akela chodega tumhe?...

All of a sudden,Daya felt a weak grip over his fingers...he looked down towards his hand and discovered with shock mixed pleasure that Abhijeet had started to move his fingers lightly and his face was having painful expression as there were severe pain in his fingers due to the brutal tortures he had faced during the period he had spent in the imprisonment of Alpha Gang...Daya shouted in pleasure...

Daya: sir...sir Abhi...Abhi ko hosh aa raha hain sir...

A bright smile appeared in ACP sir's face and he rushed towards hall to make a call to Dr. Apurv as he had left his mobile there to give charge...Daya sat on the chair and cupped his brother's face with...

Daya: dekh Abhi main janta hun ki tu mujhe sun sakta hain...please yaar tujhe humare dosti ki kasam,ekbaar uth jaa...main janta hun yaar maine tere saath galat kiya hain...bohot galat...par yaar hum milke sab theek kar lenge na...tu mujhse naraz hain...yaar narazgi hain to tu mujhe daantle,marle par mujhse aise roothe mat reh...tu munh pher lega to main kahan jaunga?...mera aur hain hi kaun yeh bol...Abhi please...

But Abhijeet did not open his eyes...Daya felt disheartened...he still remained sitting beside Abhijeet's grip,holding his hand in tight grip...waiting for Dr. Apurv...

* * *

Daya and ACP sir was waiting outside Abhijeet's room for Dr. Apurv to come out...Daya was continously pacing up and down due to extreme anxiety and tension...ACP sir said in soft tone...

ACP sir: Daya tum itna tensed kyun ho rahe ho beta?...hum sab ko khas kar tumhe to kab se is pal ka intezaar tha na...aaj woh pal aa gaya hain beta...Abhijeet hosh mein aa gaya hain Daya...aur kya chahiye hume ab?...

Daya: pata nahin sir...aaj mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain...dar lag raha hain Abhijeet ke saamne jane se...uske saath itna bura karne ke baad kaise use apna shakal dikhaunga main?...use to pata hi hoga na ki kyun use kidnap kiya gaya aur kyun itna tadpaya gaya?...yeh sab janke woh mujhse nafrat to nahin karne lagega na?...

ACP sir: tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho Daya?...tumne yeh socha bhi kaise ki Abhijeet tumse nafrat karega?...woh bhai hain tumhara...naraz hoga...gussa hoga...par nafrat?...nahin Daya kabhi nahin...

Daya: sir mera bhai to kabhi mujhse nafrat nahin karega...par woh jiske wajah se use itna kuch sehna pada woh?...kya woh usse bhi nafrat nahin karega?...boliye na sir...

In response ACP sir wrapped him in his shell gently...while patting his head softly to comfort and encourage him simultaneously...

At that moment,Dr. Apurv came out from Abhijeet's room and said with a smile...

Dr. Apurv: Abhijeet bilkul theek hain...congrats ACP sir...(in cold tone)...congrats Daya...

Daya: Apurv...Apurv tumne mujhe aaj woh khushi diya hain jiska intezaar mujhe itne dino se tha...thank you yaar...thank you very much...

Dr. Apurv(in cold tone): yeh mera farz hain...main ek doctor hun...aur mareez ke jaan bachana hi mera duty hain...

Daya felt hurt due to the cold tone from his friend...ACP sir understood that and said...

ACP sir: Daya tum jaao Abhijeet se mil ke aao...

Dr. Apurv: milke koi faida nahin hoga...Abhijeet ab behosh hain...

Daya(in scare): behosh hain?...lekin kyun?...use to hosh aa gaya tha na?...coma se nikal aaya tha na woh?...phir kyun behosh hain ab?...

Dr. Apurv: yeh koi film nahin hain Daya jo insaan coma se nikal ke turant baad hi chalne aur bolne lagega...waqt lagega...coma se nikalne baad pehle kuch din insaan bohot hi kam hosh mein rehta hain...behoshi ke halat mein hi zyada rehta hain...jo waqt ke saath saath ghat jata hain...abhi teen char din woh bohot kam conscious stage mein rahega...phir dheere dheere yeh time period badhega...don't worry...he is alright...but he needs complete rest and relaxation now...

ACP sir: tum Daya se naraz ho na Apurv?...tum nahin jante ho sachchai...

Then he told everything to Apurv about the reason behind Daya 's weird behaviour i.e. Drugs...in the last part of descrition Dr. Apurv's eyes became teary...he turned and hugged Daya tightly with...

Dr. Apurv: mujhe maaaf kar do Daya...I am sorry...maine bohot rudely behave kiya tumhare saath par mere narazgi itni thi...jab us raat Abhijeet ke woh dard bhare words sune the...tab se hi main naraz tha tumse...aur phir woh narazgi nikal gaya waise...

Daya: bas karo yaar...main tumse naraz nahin hun...main samajhta hun tumhare dil pe kya beet raha hain...jaise main Abhijeet ka dost hun...tum bhi to Abhijeet ka dost ho...main samajhta hun tumne kyun waisa kiya...agar tumhare jagah main hota...main bhi waise hi react karta yaar...shant ho jaao...ro mat yaar...

ACP sir was watching all these with teary eyes...he wiped away his tears and said...

ACP sir: chalo chalo...ab aur rona dhona nahin...ab to khush hone ka waqt hain...Abhijeet ab wapas aa gaya haina?...Chalo ab tum dono aansoo ponch lo...

Both wiped away their tears...after it Dr. Apurv said in serious tone...

Dr. Apurv: par haan Abhijeet ka mental condition at present kaisa hain main nahin keh sakta...hosh aane ke baad usne aankhe to khola tha par un aankhon pe koi nazar nahin tha...ek dum blank gaze tha...

Daya(in shock): kya?...yeh tu kya keh raha hain yaar?...

Apurv: haan yaar...par tu abhi se tension mat le...mujhe lagta hain ki un sab torture ke wajah se jo mental trauma create hua hain...us wajah se hi...

Daya(cut him in pain): kise behla raha hain yaar?...main janta hu yaar mere wajah se hi Abhijeet ke yeh halat hua hain...(Apurv lowered his head)...haina?...(in firm tone)...koi baat nahin...maine bigada hain to theek bhi main hi karuna...main apne Abhi ko zaroor wapas le aaunga...

Apurv: be strong Daya!...you will win...

Daya: hume kab se Abhijeet ko mental trauma se nikalne ke liye treatment dena shuru kar sakte hain?...

Apurv: at least after one week...pehle to use hosh mein rehna zaroori hain aur uske baad uske weak body ko treatment bardash karne ke liye taiyar karna bhi zaroori hain...I mean pshycological sessions karne mein mental pressure to bohot hoga hi...physical injuries bharne mein bhi thodi waqt lagegi...yeh sab milake time to lagega hi...

ACP sir: Apurv...Abhijeet to trauma se bahar lane ke liye hume exactly kya treatment dena hoga?...

Apurv: woh to humare hospital ke mashoor pshycologist Dr. Pradhan hi batayenge...hume bohot jald unhe contact karenge...theek hain?...

Daya and ACP sir only nodded...Daya entered Abhijeet's room with slow steps and sat beside his bed...he gripped his hand gently and began to ruffle his hairs with total care and love for his brother with...

Daya: tum jaldi se hosh mein aa jao boss...phir main tumhe kabhi khudse dur nahin jane dunga...tumhara treatment bhi bohot jald hi shuru ho jayega...dekhna yaar tum bilkul theek ho jaoge tab...

He remained starring towards him teary eyes and then said in painful tone...

Daya: mujhe maaf kar do Abhi...please yaar...main manta hun maine bohot galat kiya hain tumhare saath...par yaar maine jaan bujhke thodi na kiya hain...tumhe jo saza dena hain mujhe manzoor hain...par yaar tum theek ho jao...haan Abhi mujhe aur kuch nahin chahiye...bas tum theek ho jaao...

At that moment,ACP sir entered the room with anxious face and said in tensed tone...

ACP sir: mujhe bureau se call aaya tha Daya...ek bohot buri khabar hain...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hain woh buri khabar?...Abhijeet ke treatment ke next stage kya hoga?...is khabar ka kya asar padega duo ke life pe?...stay tuned to know...**

* * *

Sami: arey main to bas mazak ki thi...achcha agar aapko bura laga to kaan pakadke sorry...thank you...

DayaNishi lover and Daya loves Nishi: new reviewer!...yieppe!...in fact I too am a great fan of the couple created by my friend Adya...thank you...want to meet you again

Abhirika lover: shakehand yaar!...new reviewer!...yieppe!...want to meet you again...please check out my duo and abhirika story Bojh...thank you

Alaaya: kyun aur koi confusion hain dear?...please say me...thank you...

Shambavi: kya?...par kyun?...please tell me what is the exact problem?...thank you...

Aryan DayaAbhijeet: again a new reviewer!...yieppe!..wish to meet you again...meri fan?...koi meri bhi fan ban sakta hain?...I can not believe...Thank you

AbhiNidhi: dear check chapter 4 Thokar...tumhe sab kuch clear ho jayega...thank you...

Maha: yes dear sure...thank you...

Next chapter will be after 750 reviews...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

_only 4 reviews have to complete 90 reviews in Bojh...please review guys_


	15. Dar

Daya stood up with a jerk and said in anxious tone...

Daya: buri khabar?...kaisi buri khabar?...

ACP sir: woh Kunal...

Daya(shouted): kya Kunal?...kya hua use?...

ACP sir: Kunal CID ke special lock up se bhag gaya hain...jo security guards appoint kiya gaya tha us jaise high profile kaidi ke liye...sab ke dead body mila hain wahan...

Daya: iska matlab...iska matlab Abhijeet pe phir se khatre ke badal mandra raha hain...Kunal phir se koshish karega Abhijeet ke jaan lene ka...

ACP sir: par Daya woh Abhijeet ke peeche kyun pada hua hain?...Abhijeet ke pass uske khilaaf kuch khas information ya saboot hain kya?...

Daya: pata nahin...woh apna munh kholne ke liye taiyar hi nahin hain...pata nahin kya dushmani hain uska Abhijeet ke saath?...

ACP sir: haan...ab hume Abhijeet ke liye tight security ka arrangement karna hoga...at least tab tak jab tak woh puri tarah hosh mein nahin aa jata...

Daya: aap befikar rahiye sir...us Kunal ke itni himmat nahin hogi ki aapke ghar mein ghuske Abhijeet pe attack karega...aur phir sir...(in low tone)...main bhi yahan rahunga...(in lower tone)...agar aapke izzazat ho to...

ACP sir gave a light pat on his shoulder with a sweet smile on his lips...he said in cute tone...

ACP sir: haan Daya...tum yahin rahoge...Abhijeet ke saath...use ab tumhara zaroorat hain...kyun ki woh sirf tum hi ho...jo uske mental wounds bhar sakte ho...tumhare diye huye zakham hain...(Daya lowered his head in pain)...tum hi bharoge...

Daya remained starring at his firm and trustful eyes and then said in firm and assuring tone...

Daya: haan sir...mere diye huye zakhm haina sir...main hi bharunga...Abhijeet ko main hi wapas launga sir...aap dekh lena...Abhijeet zaroor wapas aayega sir...use aana hi hoga...haina sir?...

* * *

next morning...

at 9:30 am...

Daya,clad in his casual dress,was sitting in the chair beside Abhijeet's bed...he did not need to go to bureau that day as it was his weekly off day...he was looking at hisbuddy's pale face...and dropping silent tears...

All of a sudden,he felt a sudden slight movement in Abhijeet's fingers...he wiped away his tears quickly...and gripped his hamd tightly...Abhijeet opened his eyes after some moments and the first thing which attracted his gaze was the pair of hopeful and happy pairs of eyes of his buddy...

Daya was looking towards Abhijeet's face with hope and pleasure in his gaze...he extremely wished to see some colours of recognition and happiness in his brother's eyes but he was hell shocked to see them totally blank...

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's face and some past events flashed in front of him...those anger...those hatred...those tortures...that pain...aah!

Some lines of pain appeared on Abhijeet's face as he starred at Daya...he closed his eyes tightly as if he did not want to see Daya...his body shrinked...and he pulled the blanket over his eyes as if something horrible and scary was there in front of him...

Daya became spell bound to notice this...he gently touched him with a soft...

Daya: Abhi...main hu yaar...Daya...tumhara bhai...

In response Abhijeet's body got a huge jerk...Daya forcefully moved away the blanket from his eyes and again got a huge shock seeing drops of sweat appearing on Abhijeet's forehead...Daya gently wiped away the sweat drops and said...

Daya: dekho boss main hu...Daya...relax yaar...tum ACP sir ke ghar mein ho...bilkul safe...yahan woh log tum tak nahin pahuch payega...tum daro mat yaar...dekho main hu na...

Abhijeet was looking at him with frightened eyes...but now some guilt appeared in those pairs of brown eyes with pain...sweat drops again appeared over his forehead and he began to take deep and long breathes...

Daya got panicked...he began to rub his hand in Abhijeet's head and said...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi dekh ghabra mat...yaar main hu na tere saath...kuch nahin hoga tujhe...dekh main yahin hu...tere pass...main tujhe kuch nahin hone dunga...Boss please relax...

Abhijeet did not show any sign of being relaxed...he was profusely sweating...while continously trying to speak or to shout or to scream...but he was unable to do anything due to extreme weakness and physical pain...

Daya now got panicked...he was unable to do anything...he was not understanding what to be done as he could not dare to leave Abhijeet alone to go to call Apurv...

Now at that moment,as if to answer Daya's heart's call...someone unlocked the main door from outside and entered the house...Daya was extremely eager to see the visitor and his face brightened to see the visitor...

Dr. Apurv entered ACP sir's house with the spare key which ACP sir himself had given him...he came to Abhijeet's room with a sweet smile over his lips which soon got disappeared seeing Abhijeet's condition...he shouted in panic...

Dr. Apurv: oh my god!...Daya turant bahar jaao...abhi ke abhi...

Daya gave a nod and immediately rushed out from the room...Dr. Apurv immediately attached oxygen mask on Abhijeet's face and put his hand on his head with...

Dr. Apurv: relax Abhijeet relax...dekho yahan koi nahin hain...(Abhijeet signalled towards the door through eyes)...Daya ko bulaun?...(Abhijeet nodded in no immediately)...Abhijeet woh tumhara bhai hain...woh Daya hain Abhijeet...(some drops of tears fell from Abhijeet's eyes)...achcha achcha theek hain...main nahin bulaunga use...tum shant ho jaao...

Abhijeet closed his eyes silently...Apurv silently pulled back his hand and prepared a sedative injection...he gave the injection to Abhijeet...Abhijeet opened his eyes and grabbed his hand with his both hands...he looked towards him with a pleading eyes...Apurv sat on the chair beside the bed and said in a soft cute tone...

Apurv: achcha theek hain...main yahin hu...nahin jaunga kahin...tum so jaao chalo...chalo aankhe bandh karo...(Abhijeet closed his eyes)...shabash!...ab so jaao...mann ko rest do...theek hain?...

Abhijeet only nodded and soon fell asleep holding his hand in tight grip...Apurv patted his head for sometimes...now he took out his hand from Abhijeet's grip gently and covered him with blanket...

He stood up and stepped towards the door with slow and small steps...he stopped at the doorstep,turned and took a glance of Abhijeet who was sleeping peacefully now...

Daya was waiting outside the room with anxious expression...seeing Dr. Apurv coming out from Abhijeet's room,he jumped to him with...

Daya: Apurv...Apurv...Abhijeet kaisa hain ab?...ab theek hain?...bolo na Apurv...Abhijeet kaisa hain?...

Apurv(in tired tone): haan Daya...Abhijeet theek hain ab...sula diya hain maine use...

Daya: oh!...theek hain...hosh aane ke baad hi main milunga usse...

Apurv: tum ACP sir ko bula lo Daya...mujhe kuch batana hain sabko...

Daya(in anxious tone): kya baat hain yaar?...kuch serious baat hain kya?...batao na yaar...please batao...Abhijeet theek to haina?

Apurv: tum ACP sir ko jaldi bula lo Daya...ek saath hi bata dunga...aur haan tum zyada tension mat lo...Abhijeet bilkul theek hain...

Daya nodded and took out his mobile to make a call to ACP sir...Dr. Apurv remained standing there starring towards Abhijeet's room's door...

* * *

ACP sir entered the house in hurry as he got an urgent call from Daya...he saw that Dr. Apurv was sitting in the hall with serious expression and Daya was sitting beside him with confused face...ACP sir said...

ACP sir: kya baat hain Apurv?...tumne Daya se itna jaldi mein kyun phone karwaye mujhe?...sab kuch theek to haina?...Abhijeet theek to haina?...

Dr. Apurv: dekhiye ACP sir...main aaj jo bhi bolunga woh sunke shayad aapko dhakka lagega...par yeh hi sach hain...and we must face it...

ACP sir(impatiently): paheliyan mat bujhao...saaf saaf batao kya bolna chahte ho?...Abhijeet kaisa hain?...

Dr. Apurv: dekhiye sir...kuch der pehle Abhijeet ko hosh aaya tha...tab ek bohot hi ajeeb cheez pata chala hain uske behaviour mein...

ACP sir: ajeeb cheez?...kaisi ajeeb cheez?...

Dr. Apurv: ACP sir...Abhijeet is scared of Daya...

ACP sir and Daya(simultaneously in extreme shock): kya?...yeh kya keh rahe ho tum Apurv?...

Dr. Apurv: haan...sunne mein shayad ajeeb lage par yeh hi sach hain...hosh aate hi Abhijeet ne Daya ko dekha tha...woh bohot panicked ho gaya tha...main jab yahan aaya tha tab woh bohot hi dara hua tha...heartrate,blood pressure bohot hi low tha...aur mujhe dekhte hi mera haath bohot kaske pakad liya tha...Daya ko bahar bhej diya tha main...jab maine uske saamne Daya ko bulana chaha tab aur bhi dar gaya woh...ab mujhe dekhna hain ki ACP sir aapko dekhke kya reaction deta hain woh...

Daya bursted out in tears hearing all these...ACP sir hugged him and said in calm tone...

ACP sir: kuch nahin hua Daya...sab kuch theek ho jayega Daya...bilkul theek...Abhijeet pehle jaisa ho jayega beta...tum hi use wapas laoge...woh bilkul theek ho jayega...bilkul theek...tum ro mat...Abhijeet ko achcha thodi lagta hain tumhe rota hua dekhke...ro mat...

Daya did not respond...ACP sir forcefully separated and wiped away his tears gently...he grabbed him from his shoulder firmly and said...

ACP sir: dekho Daya...tumhe ab bohot strong rehna padega...tumne kaha tha na ki tum Abhijeet ko wapas laoge?...kaha tha na?...(Daya nodded)...phir?...

Daya(in teary tone): sir aaj jo bhi hua hain woh mujhe bohot dara diya hain sir...aaj maine uske aankho mein jo dar,jo khauf dekha haina mere bare mein...mujhe bohot hila diya hain sir...Abhijeet...haan sir Abhijeet...mera bhai Abhijeet ab mujhse darne laga hain sir...DAR...aaj woh mere taraf pyar se nahin...dar ke saath dekh raha tha sir...

ACP sir(in soft tone): dekho Daya...mere taraf dekho...(Daya put his eyes into his eyes)...dekho Daya yeh sach hain ki us waqt jo bhi hua tha woh Abhijeet ke dil pe bohot hi gehra chot diya hain...aur bhale hi anjane mein hi sahi par yeh baat bhi sahi hain ki woh chot use tumne hi diya hain...

Tears filled in Daya's eyes in pain...but he did not allow any drop of it to roll down by his cheeks...ACP sir said in firm tone...

ACP sir: aaj jitna aansoo bahana hain baha lo...jab Abhhjeet ke saamne jaoge to tumhare aankhon mein yeh aansoo ke nahin...balki aag,hausla aur vishwas ke zaroorat hain...

Daya: main ab uske saamne nahin jaunga sir...main use ab aur dard ya takleef nahin dena chahta...aur na hi darana chahta...

ACP sir(in strict tone): Daya...(in soft tone)...kyun nahin jaoge tum uske saamne?...tumne yeh sab jaan bujhke kiya hain?...(Daya nodded in no)...to phir?...tumne use chot diya haina?...ab woh ghaw tum hi bhar sakte ho...Daya Abhijeet ko tumhara zaroorat hain...bhale hi aaj woh tumse darne laga hain...but deep in his heart he knows what is your value in his life...uske dil janta hain tum kya ho uske liye...use phir se Senior Inspector Abhijeet bana sakta hain sirf tumhara pyar aur yakeen hi...kya tum use aise hi akela,dara hua,sehma hua aur depressed Abhijeet hi rehne dena chahte ho?...nahin na?...(Daya nodded in no)...to?

Daya remained silent for sometimes,starring towards him...perhaps to gain courage from the firmness of the gaze of his fatherly figure...after some moments,he said in firm tone...

Daya: theek hain sir...maine hi Abhijeet ko chot pahuchaya...maine hi theek karunga use...wapas launga use...

ACP sir hugged him gently and Daya dropped his tears silently in the warm embrace...

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes after a long time...it was half past one at night...he gently saw his surroundings...though he recognised the place easily,no expression appeared in his face...he was as empty as a vaccum...

He tried to sit up but fell back on the bed due to extreme weakness and physical pain...he closed his eyes as he was feeling high pain in his fingers...the fractured bones and the uprooted nails both were giving high pain to him...

Next moment he felt a warm touch on his forehead...he recognised the touch but did not feel any urge to open his eyes...

ACP sir noticed that Abhijeet was awaken but was not opening his eyes...he looked towards Dr. Apurv with curious gaze...Dr. Apurv nodded with dhsappointment and whispered in his ears...

Dr. Apurv: yeh hi to problem hain ACP sir...yeh kisi bhi stimulus mein react nahin kar raha hain...

ACP sir: to kya yeh ab aankh nahin kholega?...

Dr. Apurv: yeh to pata nahin...jab uska dil karega kholega...apne marzi ke bina woh kisi external stimulus pe react karna chod diya hain...

At that moment Abhijeet opened his gaze and began to try to sit up...ACP sir gently supported him to sit up...and he himself sat in front of him...Abhijeet did not looked towards him...he kept looking downwards...ACP sir called him with love...

ACP sir: Abhijeet...kaisa hain mera beta haan?...

Abhijeet did not utter even a word...he remained sitting with lowered face and expressionless face...ACP sir looked up towards Dr. Apurv with helpless eyes who signalled him to continue the conversation...ACP sir controlled his emotions and again started...

ACP sir: pata hain Abhijeet...tumhare bina bureau kitna suna suna ho gaya hain...forensic lab bhi...(with a chukle)...Salunkhe bhi aaj kal kehta hain ki tumhare chidane ke bina uske kaam mein maan hi nahin lagta...haina ajab baat?...bhai mujhe to bohot maza aa raha tha sunke...

Abhijeet did not respond then also...he was sitting like a stone statue with his eyes fixed on the bed...ACP sir continued after controlling his emotions...

ACP sir: tumhe pata hain...bureau mein sab...haan Abhijeet...sab...yahan tak ke Susheel bhaiya (_bureau's helper)..._Woh bhi tumhe miss karte hain...us din bhi tumhara haal chaal pooch rahe the...sab ke sab tumhe bohot bohot bohot pyar pyar karte hain...

Now Abhijeet looked up towards him...ACP sir stopped abruptly seeing the untolerable pain in his eyes...now he spoke for the first time...

Abhijeet: nahin karna chahiye...

ACP sir(not understanding): kya Abhijeet?...kya nahin karna chahiye?...

Abhijeet(in broken,painful and teary tone): mujhe itna pyar nahin karna chahiye kisi ko...

ACP sir(in extreme shock): kya?...kyun?...

Abhijeet(in same tone): aapko nahin pata sir?...main jab kisike zindagi mein jata hu na...tab use siwaye dukh ke aur kuch de hi nahin pata...haan sir...main kabhi kisiko khush nahin rakh paunga sir...(in lost tone)...pehle maa ko...phir Daya ko...(looked towards ACP sir)...haina sir?...

ACP sir(in soft tone): Abhijeet...nahin beta...tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho?...aisa kuch bhi to nahin hain...

Abhijeet(in lost tone): nahin hain?...achcha theek hain...

He remained sitting silently after it starring towards the window...ACP sir and Apurv too remained silent as they could not understand what should be said in this situation...Abhijeet spoke up after sometimes...

Abhijeet: aap jhooth bol rahe hain sir...bilkul jhooth...

Apurv: nahin Abhijeet...woh jhooth nahin bol rahe hain...woh sach bol rahe hain...haan Abhijeet...bilkul sach...

Abhijeet(in tired tone): chale jaao...

ACP sir: kaun Abhijeet?...kise jaane ke liye bol rahe ho?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): sabko...

ACP sir: mujhe bhi?...main bhi chala jaun?...

Abhijeet: haan...kya pata ki main aapko bhi kha jaun to?...

ACP sir(in extreme shock): yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet?...

At that moment Daya entered the room as he had an urgent need to inform ACP sir about Purvi's call...he entered the room and at first smiled at Abhijeet...a smile full of love and affection...

Abhijeet's face whitened within a moment...he hugged ACP sir tightly and hid his face in his chest...ACP sir slowly patted his head and began to console him with...

ACP sir: daro mat Abhijeet...woh Daya hain...tumhara bhai...Abhijeet...Abhijeet...dekho woh Daya hain...kuch nahin karega woh tumhe...please shant ho jao...please...

But Abhijeet did not release him...ACP sir could feel his fast breathes and sweaty body...he immediately signalled Daya to go out...Daya rushed out from the room...ACP sir said...

ACP sir: dekho Abhijeet woh chala gaya hain...dekho koi nahin hain yahan...woh chala gaya hain...dekho...

Abhijeet looked up and next moment released ACP sir seeing Daya was not there anymore...he was looking tired so Dr. Apurv gave him sedetives and made him ly down after making him drink some sips of soup...

Dr. Apurv and ACP sir came out from the room...Daya was waiting outside the room with curious face...Dr. Apurv said...

Dr. Apurv: jis baat ka dar tha woh hi hua...Abhijeet ko ab Daya se dar lagne laga hain...he is too scared...ab woh usse itna darne laga hain ki panic attack ke chance bohot high hain...

Daya: par kyun Apurv?...mujhse dar kyun lagne laga hain use?...naraz hain mujhse...

Dr. Apurv(cut him): yeh hi galti hain tumhara...woh naraz nahin hain...balki uske maan ab yeh sab gussa,dukh,narazgi in sab se kahin upar jaa chuka hain...in sab baaton se use ab koi farq nahin padta...uska mental trauma ab itna zyada hain ki ab uska mind feelingless ho gaya hain...

Daya: phir woh dar?...

Dr. Apurv: Daya tumhe pata hain kyun insaan kisi situation se darta hain?...actually kisi purane painful incident se wajah se hi aisa hota hain...insaan ko us incident se dar nahin lagta hain but us incident ke wajah se mila hua dard se dar lagta hain...he is afraid of that pain which he had experienced due to that incident...Abhijeet ke case mein bhi woh hi hua hain...tumhe dekhte hi use woh sab incident yaad aa jata hain...incident nahin woh dard...woh dard jis wajah se woh trauma mein gaya hain...usi dard phir se sehne se darta hain woh...isi liye tumse darta hain woh...

* * *

_**One Month Later...  
**_

There is not much improovement in Abhijeet's condition in this period...though his physical wounds had almost healed but his mental condition was not better...duo was living in ACP sir's house but Daya avoided Abhijeet as he was still scared of him...ACP sir had stil5 not allowed Abhijeet to join bureau...

Abhijeet had become totally silent now...his only enjoyment was the companion of Begam whom ACP sir had brought to his house...Abhijeet now did all the household chores of ACP sir...as he had never learnt to sit quiet...

Now this morning,ACP sir and Daya came out from their rooms and discovered their breakfast was arranged on dining table...but Abhijeet was not there...they found it unusual as Abhijeet never goes out from house...Daya saidto ACP sir...

Daya: sir yeh Abhijeet kahan gaya?...yahan to kahin nahin dikh raha hain...

ACP sir went to search him...he searched the whole house and lastly discovered him on the terrace...he was releasing ACP sir's pet parrot from it's cage...he took it out gently and made it fly away in open sky...he starred at it till the last moment he could see it...ACP sir went to him and asked in soft tone...

ACP sir: kya hua Abhijeet?...tumne pinjra kholke us chidiya ko uda diya?...kyun?...

Abhijeet(in lost silent tone): woh uske duniya thodi na hain...uska duniya hain khula asmaan...kya faida kisi ko apne duniya se dur rakhke?...

ACP sir became silent hearing the answer...Daya,who was noticing all these from far,wiped away his tears...

* * *

IN CID BUREAU

Daya was sitting in his desk silently...remembering the painful words and gaze of his buddy...at that moment,his mobile made sound...it was a MMS...he took the mobile and saw it...his eyes widened in shock and a painful whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: Abhijeet!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kya dekha Daya ne Abhijeet ke bare mein us MMS mein?...Abhijeet is scared of Daya...to kya Daya wapas payega Abhijeet ko?...Daya kya karega ab?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Aryandayaabhijeet: ouch!...kitna hard pinch hain!...hahahahahaha...thank you dear...

Shambhavi: tumne pictures sahi choose kiya tha na?...please check it...thank you...

Martinstein: theek hain dear...main jaldi khatam kar dungi is story ko...sorry for not replying you ago...

Missing Abhifan,Zeb and Rinidayaabhijeet...

Next will be after 800 reviews

Dear reviewers...mera bashing reviewer yeh bolta hain ki agar main is story mein Abhijeet ko mar du to woh bohot khush hoga...to kya bolte hain aaplog?...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	16. Inteqam Ka Ant

Daya entered the ordered adress i.e. An abandoned semi dark cold storage with aimed gun in his hand...he was over tensed...he was too anxious about Abhijeet since he had seen the video...

The scenes of MMS were flashing in front of his eyes...his heartrates were increasing with each and every steps he took...the instrument shown in the MMS,though was not fatal,was enough to scare him...

_Kunal was standing in the middle of any dark hall...Abhijeet was tied with a chair,unconscious...Kunal had a plier in his hand...then he looked towards the camera and said..._

_Kunal: hie Daya...kaise ho?...khair jaise bhi ho khush to definitely nahin ho...haina?...khush honge bhi kaise?...tumhara ladle bhai Abhijeet ko to maine apne kaid mein rakha haina?...aur philhal to uske saansen chal raha hain...par kab tak chalega yeh tum pe depend kar raha hain...aur ab shayad tum yeh soch rahe ho ki kab main haath mein aaunga aur tum mera gardan maror doge...par afsos ke baat to yeh hain Daya,ki main itni jaldi tumhare haath mein nahin aanewala...  
_

_He now knelt in front of Abhijeet and grabbed his right index finger...he again looked at the camera and said..._

_Kunal: waise Daya Abhijeet ke nakhoon kaafi bada hua hain...haina?..._

_He smiled and grabbed the nail of the index finger with the plier with a cruel..._

_Kunal: kya kehte ho Daya?...nikal lun is nakhoon ko?..._

_He bursted out in loud laugh imagining Daya'sexpression...then he stood up with a jerk and said..._

_Kunal: tumne mere bhai ko koi mauka nahin diya tha Daya...par main tumhe ek mauka deta hun aaj...bacha sakte ho to bacha lo ise...tumhare pass sirf adha ghanta hain Daya...aa jao Malad West ke us bandh pade ice factory...aur haan akele aana...agar kisi ko saath laye ya koi bhi hoshiyari kiya na to tumhe yahan se...(rubbing the barrel of his gun in Abhijeet's neck)...iske laash hi milega sirf..._

Daya stopped and checked his wristwatch...ten minutes had left still to complete half an hour...he shouted...

Daya: main aa gaya hun Kunal...ab himmat ho to saamne aao...Abhijeet ko chod de...agar use kuch bhi hua na to tere zindagi ko main ek bhayanak rapna bana dunga..._(A/N: I just love this dialouge spoken by Daya sir in episode 849...a memorable duo scene)..._

Next moment a bright light lit up above his head with startled him a bit...a huge monitor was there in front of him...Kunal was standing in the monitor with a tricky smile on his lips...seeing Daya he said...

Kunal: arey Daya...aa gaye tum?...aao aao...mujhe pata tha Daya ke tum yahan aaoge zaroor...aakhir zindagi ke ek laute rishtein ki jaan ki hiphazat ke jo sawal haina...aana to padta hi tumhe...

Daya: bekaar ke baat mat kiya karo...Abhijeet kahan hain?...ab main aa gaya hun...chod do use ab...

Kunal: arey wah Daya!...yahan aake koi ahsun kiya kya mujh par?...Daya yeh mat bhulo ki Abhijeet ke saanse tumhare uthaye huye kadam par based hain...agar tumne ek galat chal chali na Daya...to woh apne jaan se jayega...

Daya: bakwas mat karo...Abhijeet kahan hain?...kahan hain mera bhai?...

Kunal: ab tak to zinda hain...lekin kab tak yeh pata nahin hain...Lekin use bachane ke liye tumhe khud ke qurbaani dena padega...

Daya(hell shocked): kya?...

Kunal(with laugh): kyun Daya dar gaye?...tch tch tch tch...kya Daya tum bhi!...kitne kahani sune the CID ke senior inspectors Daya aur Abhijeet ke dosti ke bare mein...par yeh hain tum dono ki dosti...khokla dosti...chee chee!...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin...bolo mujhe kya karna padega...main karunga...Abhijeet ko bachane ke liye mujhe jis hadd tak jana pade...main jaunga...bolo kya karna hoga?...

Kunal: hmmmmm...Kunal khush hua...dekho tumhare left side mein ek cabinet hain...uske third drawer pe ek gun hain...gun uthao aur khudko goli maro...par haan jane se pehle apne dost ko aakhri baar dekhlo...

Kunal's picture moved away from the monitor and a big long glass box faded in...Abhijeet was lying on the floor...seeing him it could be easily guessed that he was still unconscious...a small bomb was fitted in the box...which was indicating that only any special technological control could deactivate it...

Daya's eyes filled with tears seeing his deary brother in this condition...he came towards the monitor to touch his image but at that very moment Abhijeet's picture moved away and Kunal's picture appeared who laughed loudly with...

Kunal: Daya sambhalke...yeh Abhijeet nahin hain...main hun...tum mujhe lad karoge?...

Daya stepped back and went to the cabinet without any words...he took out the gun and touched in at his temple...some lines flashed in his memorylane...

_**Mujhe tum par vishwas hain Daya...**_

_**Tere jaisa dost duniya mein dusra koi nahin mila...bye Daya...**_

_**Daya...main Abhi**_

_**Jab tak tera yeh dost zinda hain tab tak koi goli tumhe choo nahin sakta...**_

_**Mujhe tumhare kisi bhi baat pe bura nahin lagta...**_

Some drops of tearsfell from Daya's eyes remembering the loving sentences spoken by the ever caring person...he whispered in a painful tone...

Daya: I am sorry Abhi...par tumhe bachane ke liye mujhe khud ki qurbaani dena hi hoga...tum dukhi mat hona yaar...

He pressed the trigger...

Oh shit!...

What happened?...

No bullets got fired from the gun...only a 'click' sound came out from the gun...

Daya moved away the gun and looked at the monitor in front with confusion...Kunal bursted out in loud laugh and said...

Kunal: wah!...wah! Daya wah!...salute hain tum dono ke dosti ko...jaan dene ke liye bhi peeche nahin hate...man gaya main!...chalo tumhare is dosti ke khatir main tumhe ek aur mauka deta hun...in tasveeron ko dekho...

Kunal's picture again faded out from the monitor and two pictures appeared simultaneously there...pictures of two glass boxes...both had bombs on it...but the difference is one of the box contained unconscious Abhijeet another contained unconscious...a shocked whisper came out from Daya's mouth as...

Daya: Shreya!...

The pictures did not move away...but from a hidden loudspeaker,Kunal's voice echoed in the room as...

Kunal: haan Shreya!...tumhare mehbooba!...aur Siddharth ke widow...iska aur ek pehchaan hain...yeh Alpha Gang ka ek active member hain..._(A/N: we have seen Shreya to work in Eye Gang in CID...majboori chahe jo bhi ho she is a criminal and we can not deny it...)_

Daya(shouted): Kunal tum chahte kya ho?...

Kunal: kuch khas nahin...tumhe aaj in dono mein se kisi ek ko chunna hoga...ek ke maut se hi dusse ki jaan bachaya jaa sakta hain...aur tumhare pass faisla lene ke liye sirf ek minute hain...tumhare saamne do buttons hain dekh rahe ho na?...agar tumne left button dabaya to Abhijeet ke box ke darwaza khul jayega aur simultaneously Shreya ke bomb phat jayega...aur agar tumne right button dabaya to ulta hoga...mera matlab Shreya ke box ka darwaza khul jayega aur Abhijeet ka bomb phat jayega...aur agar tumne ek minute ke andar koi bhi button nahin dabaya to dono bombs ek saath phat jayega...now choice is yours...and your time starts now...go...

A timer appeared on the monitor which began to backcount the time rapidly leaving Daya spell bound...Abhijeet or Shreya?...

Shreya...the third girl he had loved in this life...loved?...or only liked?...whatever it was...but none of them had forwarded steps to propose...so she left to marry someone else...he had heard that she loved him too much...then why did not she propose him?...for society?...what was her fear for society?...the love for whom she had arrested Abhijeet in front of crowd...but could never propose...then for family...for mother's heart disease?...could not she go and tell her mother about him with the right of being a daughter before it got late?...a mother was said to be the best friend of a daughter...she hid that from her bestie too...and the girl who could not trust her mother even,how others could trust her?...

Abhijeet...his bestie,his brother...no...his world...twice in his life he had doubted him...but Abhijeet had not left him...he had forgiven him both the times and had become more close to him...he had never left him alone or had let him feel alone...he was the shoulder when Daya had desired to cry...was the pillow when Daya wanted a hug...was the smile when Daya was sad...and was the hand whenever Daya had felt alone...

The tick tick sound of the timer brought Daya back in his senses...the sound had increased as 30 seconds had passed already...another 30 seconds had left only...

Daya wiped away his tears and looked towards the monitor...the two unconscious faces...he forwarded his hand towards the buttoo panel...24 seconds had left...

He forwarded hand towards towards a certain button...19 seconds left...

He stopped suddenly and looked towards the person's face whom he decided to kill...14 seconds left...

Tears appeared in his eyes but he wiped them away harshly as he looked towards the person who he had decided to save...8 seconds left...

He looked towards the monitor and said in firm tone...

Daya: sorry Shreya...tumhare pyar mein phanske maine ek baar apne dost se juda hoke jo galti kiya tha woh main phirse nahin dohrana chahta...mana ki kabhi mere dil mein tumhare liye jagah tha par ab main tumhare wajah se Abhijeet ko nahin kho sakta...

He looked at the the timer...3 seconds had left...Daya pressed the left button...no his hands did not tremble this time...never...

Next moment,with a click sound the door of Abhijeet's box opened...Daya smiled in extreme pleasure...and next moment the box which contained unconscious Shreya in it got covered by a huge ball of fire with a loud sound of explotion...

The explosion sound did not come from the monitor only...but Daya could hear it in reality too...Daya smiled as he knew that the place where Abhijeet and Shreya was imprisoned was not too far from his location...he was about to go to find Abhijeet when he again heard Kunal's voice...

Kunal: Daya!...yeh kya kiya tumne?...dosti ke liye apne pyar ka qurbaani de diya!...pachtaoge tum Daya...

Daya(firmly): nahin...maine pehle bhi pyar qurbaan kiya hain is dosti ke liye...aaj tak nahin pachtaya main...is baar bhi nahin pachtaunga...pata hain mujhe...waise ek baat batao Kunal...

Kunal: kya Daya?...

Daya: tum Abhijeet ko kyun marna chahte ho?...kya dushmani hain tumhara uske saath?...

Kunal(with laugh): sirf uske saath nahin...tum dono se hi hain mere dushmani...jante ho kaun hun main?...main Rocky ka bhai hun...woh hi Rocky jo tumhare wajah se CID ke haathon pakda janewala tha...woh hi Rocky jise us Abhijeet ne mar diya tha...(in teary voice)...seene pe goli chalaya tha usnd...

Daya: Abhijeet ne jo bhi kiya tha sahi kiya tha...woh mujhe bohot pyar karta hain...Rocky ne mujhe goli mara tha...ACP sir ko gun point pe rakha tha...logon ko nishana banaya tha...to aur kya karta Abhijeet?...ab bolo kahan hain Abhijeet?...

Kunal: is cold storage ke peeche left side pe jo gas chamber hain wahan hain woh...aur right side pe jo gas chamber tha us mein Shreya thi jo ab jal chuka hain...jaao apne dost ko bachalo...jaao...

Daya did not wait to hear anything more...he rushed towards the gas chamber and took out Abhijeet from the box...he patted his cheeks and began to call him...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi aankhe kholo...please boss...dekho ab tum safe ho...please Abhi...

Daya could hear a tick tick sound from somewhere...he thought that it was not safe to stay there as Kunal might have fitted bomb anywhere...so he picked up Abhijeet in his arms and stood up to leave but stopped next moment...

Kunal was standing at the doorstep with a smirk...he said with a cruel smile...

Kunal: pata hain kise le jaa rahe ho tum?...apne maut ko...bohot gehri dosti haina tum dono ki?...to aaj maut bhi saath mein aayega...good bye...

He smiled and locked the door from inside...Daya now put down Abhijeet on floor and checked his body...he took out his coat and discovered with horror that a time bomb was attached with coat...only 26 reconds had remained for explosion...

He tried to took out the bomb from the coat but failed miserably...now he had only one way left...he with a strong kick,broke down the door...and threw the time bomb which exploded after some moments...

Daya now sighed out relaxly and picked up Abhijeet again to walk away from the cold storage...but after some minutes of walking he got an extreme shock seeing a burnt car standing aside the road...Daya rushed to it and peeped in the driving seat...he saw a burnt body inside it...

He did not need much time to recognise the body from the pendant tied around neck...a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: Kunal!...mere phenke huye bomb yahan gira!...

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

Abhijeet was preparing breakfast in ACP sir's kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him...he turned and saw that ACP sir was standing behind him...he looked up at him silently...ACP sir said in hurry...

ACP sir: Abhijeet...mujhe HQ jana hain...urgent call aaya hain...Daya hain...tum use nashta karwa dena...aur khud bhi khake dawai le lena...theek hain?...

He did not wait anymore and left the house leaving a shocked Abhijeet behind...Daya?...now he would have to wake up Daya?...like earlier?...would have to serve him breakfast?...like earlier?...was it possible now also?...even after all these?...

He stepped towards Daya's room in absent mind...he got back his sense as he got stumbled with a table...he was ashtronised to find himself there...he looked at Daya's room...he did not know why he felt concerned for his buddy after so many days...

He was not scared of him since the day Daya had saved him from Kunal by killing Shreya and Kunal...he was neither angry nor hurt with him but still could not forgive him yet...something...perhaps a wall of coldness had come between them...and he did not know how and when it would be broken down...

But still he could not stop himself from entering his buddy's room...but what he saw in the room made him shivered...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya dekha Abhijeet ne us kamre mein?...kyun kamp utha woh?...aur kya hoga aage?...kya Daya aur Abhijeet phirse ban apyenge best buddies or more accurately brothers?...**

* * *

Honestly speaking,,I had planned to unite dareya in this story...but due to that stupid reviewer I had changed plot...kyun re?...aur kar bashing...nateeja dekha?

To my readers...that was my final reply to that stupid...kyun ki gali jise diya jata hain woh nahin...balki jo deta hain woh chota hota hain...mujhe kuch bhi bol dene se main thodi na woh ban jaungi...just chill!...aaya hain duo writers se dushmani karne par khud ek ff account khulke ek story tak post nahin kar sakta...LOL!...

Rini dayabhijeet: tum pagal to nahin ho gayi?...main is story ko delete kyun karungi?...yeh to khatam honewala hain...thanks...waise main chali gayi to tumhe dukh hoga?

Guest: thank you so much for caring for me so much...check out my new story too...actually mere ghar mein Bengali New Year celebrations tha phir thodi tabiyat bigad gayi thi...

Chitra: you are my fan?...ok fine...BUT I DO NOT NEED FAN LIKE YOU...Here we,writers are friends...and don't dare to bash my friends to upstand me...don't need to review me further...

Angelbetu,Adya duo lover,Cutie Pari and Angel Aarzoo...I don't know wheather she had commented about you but it is my duty to ask for your forgiveness...as she is my 'fan'...please forgive me...

THIS WAS THE 2ND LAST CHAPTER...NEXT WILL BE THE LAST...

next will be after 870 reviews...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	17. Yaari

He saw that Daya was lying on bed...covered with blanket...he was shivering badly...Abhijeet stood at the doorstep for sometimes...and all of a jerked suddenly...he immediately rushed towards the bed and touched Daya's face gently...

Next moment he jerked away his hand as he felt that Daya's temperature was extremely high...he covered him with another blanket gently and then rushed towards the refrigerator...

He brought a tablet and supported Daya to rise his head a bit...he gently made him gulp the tablet...now he brought a bowl of cold water with a piece of cloth and began to compress his head...

Daya's head was too heavy and was about to burst in pain...but he regained some of his consciousness and opened his eyes slightly...feeling cold touch of wet compression over his forehead...

He closed his eyes again as he knew once he get up,he would never be able to enjoy that care and love again...that love...that care...which he used to enjoy every moments earlier...but nowadays it was the rarest thing for him...

But then he felt that his fever was increasing...he was feeling that he was losing his senses again...he was feeling that his head was getting more heavy and headache was increasing...then slowly darkness appeared in front of his eyes...

Abhijeet was compressing Daya's head with wet cloth when he heard Daya's painful whisper...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...kahan ho tum?...Abhi?...

Abhijeet heard this and stood up in anger...but sat down the very next moment as he felt a tight grip over his palm...it was Daya's grip...he still was murmuring something...Abhijeet lowered his head near Daya's mouth to listen as...

Daya: Abhi...kahan ho tum yaar?...kitne dino ho gaye hain tum mere pass nahin aaye...aa jao na Abhi please...mujhe pata hain ki maine tumhare saath galat kiya...bohot galat kiya...par maine jaan bujhke aisa nahin kiya yaar...us Ransh mujhe drugs deta tha yaar...haan yaar sachchi...humare dosti ke kasam...Hypnogen drug...mera dimaag puri tarah uske control mein tha...

Abhijeet noticed that two drops of tears were rolling down from the corner of Daya's eyes...he felt a pinch in his heart seeing that...after so many days...yes after so many days he had some feelings in his heart...he remembered the night when he had woken up in hospital after Daya rescueed him from Kunal's imprisonment...

_Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on hospital bed...he noticed Daya was sleeping,keeping his head on the head rest of his bed...he checked himself and a cold current ran through his spine imagining something..._

_He jerked badly in scare as he saw Daya beside him...Daya woke up with that jerk and sat up...he hugged him tightly as he saw him scared...Abhijeet pushed him badly and asked..._

_Abhijeet: Shreya?...Daya Shreya kahan hain?..._

_Daya: Shreya ko mar diya maine...tumhe bachane ke liye ek hi rasta tha mere pass...Shreya ko marna...maine woh hi kiya..._

_Abhijeet: kyun?...tum to usse pyar karte ho...aur maine hi tumse use cheena tha na...  
_

_Daya: maine kahin pada tha boss...ishq aur dosti humare do jahan hain...ishq humare jaan hain to dosti humara imaan hain...  
_

_Abhijeet did not say anything but closed his eyes and emitted a painful breathe...Daya began to ruffle his hairs...Abhijeet did not protest but two drops of tears rolled down from the corner of his eyes...Daya wiped them away slowly and said in firm tone..._

_Daya: dukhi mat ho boss...jaise pehle do baar nahin pachtaya ab bhi nahin pachta raha hun...tum mere zindagi ka sabse anmol aur keemti rishta ho yaar...Purbi aur Shreya mere kismat mein nahin thi yaar...is mein tumhare to koi galti nahin hain..._

Abhijeet wiped away Daya's tears slowly...he slowly began to ruffle his hairs...he did not know why he was doing so but he did...he could notice that Daya's smile was widening with his every stroke...but he was feeling happy with the smile...happy after so manydays...actually he was feeling sooth with that smile of Daya...Daya,whom he loved the morst once...once?...or now also?...he did not know...

They remained in that state for hours...one burning in fever...another taking care of him silently...none of them realised that the wall of coldness between them was losing it's volume gradually...they were overcoming the distance which appeared in their relations unexpectedly...coming closer to each other again...becoming each other's necessity again...though one did not have enough consciousness and the other did not have perfect mental state...but it could not become the obstracle in the way of the reunion of two pure souls...

* * *

Daya woke up in the evening and was shocked to discover Abhijeet still sitting beside him,in same posture and in same clothes...he tried to sit up and said...

Daya: arey Abhi...tum abhi tak yahin baithe ho yaar?...

Abhijeet did not say anything but stood up...Daya clutched his wrist with...

Daya: thank you...

Abhijeet turned towards him with a questioning glance...Daya could read it clearly so he released his hand and lowered his head with a low...

Daya: sorry...

Abhijeet left the place with silent yet slow steps and entered the room alloted for him...he entered the washroom and came out after about half an hour after freshning up session...but next moment he stopped abruptly seeing Daya sitting m his bed...

But he ignored him and straightly went to balcony to hang his wet clothes there...he hang them properly and returned to his room...Daya was still sitting there...Abhijeet silently went in front of the dressing table and began to comb his wet hairs...

Daya was watching all these silently...now he decided to interfere...he grabbed Abhijeet's hand as soon as he put down the comb and made him sit on the bed beside him...

Abhijeet did not say anything but kept starring at his own feet silently...Daya cupped his face and pulled it up to face him...then he knelt in front of him and said in soft soothing tone...

Daya: dekho Abhi...mere taraf dekho...humare dosti 18 saalon ki hain...tum mere liye sirf dost nahin hain balki bhai ho...

Abhijeet(in silent flat tone): nahin...tumhare pyar cheennewala...tumhare zindagi barbaad karnewala...aur jabardasti tumhare zindagi pe dakhalaandazi karnewaala director hun main...

Daya was just stunned to hear this...he only kept starring at his buddy's blank eyes and then lowered his gaze...tears dropped from his eyes...and then said in silent tone...

Daya: Abhi main janta hun ki maine tumhare saath jo kiya hain woh maafi ke layek nahin hain...par yaar aaj agar tumse kuch maangu to tum doge mujhe?...

Abhijeet starred at his face for some moments and then gave a silent nod...Daya smiled happily and then said...

Daya: to yaar kal tum sham saat baje Blue Star Club mein aana please...main tumhe wahin milunga...aaoge na?

Abhijeet gave a silent small nod and then stood up...he left towards the kitchen in silent small steps leaving a happy yet sad Daya behind...

* * *

NEXT EVENING

AT 7 PM...

Abhijeet parked the car in the parking slot of the club and entered the club silently...he did not why but he had worn the set of formal dress which had been gifted by Daya to him...

Abhijeet entered him and found the club totally dark...he called in low tone...

Abhijeet: koi hain yahan?...Daya?...

Next moment the big chandelior above his head lit up suddenly...Abhijeet closed his eyes in order to avoid the sudden light...but the next moment he felt a soft grip over his hand,giving a soft pull...

He opened his eyes and discovered Daya with happy bright smile over his face...the smile overpowered Abhijeet's every emotions and he let him rule over his body...he did not know why but he returned this right to his buddy which he had taken away from him silently...

Daya made Abhijeet sit in the center table and left...Abhijeet looked around and found ACP sir,DCP sir and DIG sir present in the other tables along with the other CID cops...all the gazes were fixed on him...only him...

Abhijeet lowered down his head seeing him...all the senior officers were feeling sad to see the blank eyes and expressionless face of him...his juniors too felt sad seeing the evergreen charming smile absent from the face of their deary and respectable senior...

All of a sudden,all the eyes automatically went towards the stage hearing Daya's voice from there...Daya was standing on the stage before the microphone...he said...

Daya: ladies and gentlemen aaplog yeh janne ke liye utavala zaroor ho rahe honge ki maine aaj shaam yahan pe yeh party kyun rakhi...haina?...maine yeh party isliye rakhi kyun ki aaj 22nd August hain...

He stopped and tried to read Abhijeet's expressions...but failed as he could not find any emotion there...so he continued...

Daya: to ab aaplog shayad yeh janna chahte honge ki aaj 22nd August mein aisa kya special hain jo maine yeh party rakh diya?...aaj na hi mera birthday hain aur na hi koi tyohaar...to?...

He stopped for a while,put his eyes on Abhijeet and then said with a teary smile...

Daya: haan yeh din mere liye bohot hi khas hain...paanch saal pehle aaj ke din main aur mere bhai ne ek dusre ko waada kiya tha ki chahe jo bhi ho hum humare dosti pe kabhi aanch nahin aane denge..._{A/N: khatre mein masoom was telecasted in 22nd August 2014...duo's promise won my heart...}_...par main apna promise nibha nahin paya...maine kuch aisa kiya hain jo aaj mujhe apne munh se bolne se bhi sharam aa raha hain...par main aaj uske liye apne bhai Abhijeet se haath jodke maafi mangta hun...Abhijeet main janta hun...jo maine kiya woh maafi ke layek nahin hain...par yaar ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena...

Every eyes present there became moist...but not Abhijeet's...he was looking at the stage towards Daya with straight fixed gaze...Daya did not looked at him now...but continued in teary tone...

Daya: ladies and gentlemen main aaj ke din ko hi friendship ke tour pe manata hun...aur aaj humare is legendary dosti ke naam ke liye main Abhijeet ko ek gana dedicate karna chahta hun...

He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breathe...then sang in sweet and melodious voice...

_**TU JO ROOTHA**_

_**TO KAUN HANSEGA?**_

_**TU JO CHUTA**_

_**TO KAUN RAHEGA?**_

_**TU CHUP HAIN **_

_**TO DAR LAGTA HAIN**_

_**APNA MUJHKO**_

_** AB KAUN KAHEGA?**_

Abhijeet looked towards him with a jerk...some old memories revolved in his mind...

_**Suna hain ki tum transfer le rahe ho?...Kyun?**_

_**Aakhri case?...**_

_**Tum CID nahin chod sakte...yeh naukri nahin hain sirf...humare zindagi hain...**_

He felt that his eyes were having burning senssation...tears!...Daya continued...

_**TU HI WAJAH**_

_**TERE BINA**_

_**BEWAJAH BEKAAR HUN MAIN**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN**_

Abhijeet attached his head with the back rest of the chair...some words...some sentences again came to his mind...

_**Tujhe nahin chod sakta dost...**_

_**Tum hume chodke nahin jaa sakte...Abhijeet nahin...**_

_**Baat karte raho...Abhijeet...haan bolo...**_

Daya did not looked at Abhijeet now but closed his eyes tightly...and continued...

_**AAJA LADE PHIR KHILAUNO **_

_**KE LIYE**_

_**TU JEETE**_

_**MAIN HAAR JAUN...**_

Abhijeet felt that his eyes were burning...oh!...how he missed those eras of teasing each other and playing pranks...a smile appeared on his face remembering those memories...those friendly fights...

_**Boss bhabhijee ke haathon ke halwa to pehle main hi khaunga...**_

_**Kyun Abhijeet kal shaam ko tum kahan the?...movie dekhne?...par tumhe to movies pasand nahin haina?...**_

_**Waise kiske saath gaye the?...**_

Now two drops of tears fell from Daya's eyes as he too could remember those sweet moments...he was missing them badly...he wanted to live them again...enjoy them again...He supressed the tears and continued...

_**AAJA KARE PHIR**_

_**WOH HI SHARARATE**_

_**TU BHAGE**_

_**MAIN MAR KHAU...**_

Abhijeet took a glance of Daya and some moments later,two drops of tears fell down from his eyes...again some moments revolved in his mind...

_**Sir main hun na...Daya se baat karta hun...**_

_**Sir...sir...aap ruk jaaiye...main Daya ko leke aata hun...**_

Daya now looked at Abhijeet whose eyes were moist...he continued to sing...

_**MEETHI SI WOH**_

_**GALI TERI**_

_**SUNNE KO  
**_

_**TAIYAAR HUN MAIN**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN**_

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's teary eyes and felt that continously warm tears were flowing down by his cheeks...he remembered...

_**Kharoos insaan...**_

_**Zaleem,aakroo boss...**_

_**Tumse to baat karna hi bekaar hain...ek number ke jealous ho tum...hunh!...**_

Daya felt a storm of emotions was rising in his heart...he looked at Abhijeet as he knew that his buddy to was going through the same emotional turmoil...he closed his eyes to gain some strength and sang...

_**JATE NAHIN KAHIN **_

_**RISTEIN**__** PURANE**_

_**KISI NAAYE KE**_

_** AA JANE SE**_

Abhijeet jerked to listen the line...he closed the eyes and remembered...

**_Abhijeet kahin yeh yaaddash jana ek natak to nahin?..._**

**_Abhijeet iske asar mere aanewale zindagi mein padega aur humare dosti pe bhi..._**

**_Tum to bas yeh hi chahte ho ki main tumhare aage peeche dum hilata firu...haina?..._**

Daya closed his eyes in shame and guilt as he could easily understanding each of the feeling through which Abhijeet was passing...Daya continued...

_**JAATA HUN MAIN TO**_

_**MUJHE TU JAANE DE**_

_**KYUN PARESHAN HAIN**_

_**MERE JAANE SE?...**_

Abhijeet wiped away his tears as he was silently weeping all these time...a teary smile emerged his lips as he could easily remember how Daya had tried to stop him everytime when he tried to leave everytime...

_**Terah saal ho gaya hain mujhe CID mein kaam karte huye...tumhare saath kaam karte huye...maine aaj tak tumse kuch nahin manga hain...par aaj mang raha hun...aisa mat kar mere bhai...  
**_

_**Abhijeet ruk jao...yeh kya pagalpan hain?...**_

_**Bura nahin mante?...to phir transfer kyun liya tumne?...**_

A smile was playing on Daya's lips too remembering those soothing moments...he sang the next line with full emotions...

_**TOOTA HAIN TO **_

_**JUDA HAIN KYUN**_

_**MERE TARAF TU **_

_**MUDA HAIN KYUN**_

Abhijeet closed his eyes remembering the forever soothing moments when they used to asked for mercy everytime defeating ego and silence...and how easily they could forgive each other...he smiled...

_**Sir main Abhijeet ko sorry kehna chahta hun...**_

_**Dekho Abhijeet main janta hun maine galti kiya hain...I am sorry...**_

_**Daya sorry maine usdin jaan bujhke tumhare kandhe pe woh pullie gira diya tha...mujhe maaf kar dena yaar...**_

A sweet teary smile appeared on Daya's face too seeing the smile...he looked at him with fixed gaze and continued to sing...

_**HAQ NAHIN TU**_

_** YEH KAHE KI  
**_

_**YAAR HUM **_

_**AB NA RAHE...**_

Abhijeet shivered badly hearing the lines as they gave rise to some bitter memories in his life...

_**Tumne mere khushiyon ko cheena hain...**_

_**Tum mere doston se jealous ho...  
**_

_**Tum humari dosti mein darar dalna chahte ho...**_

_**Hum dono saath mein kaam karte hain...agar ek dusre ke jaan na bachayenge to aur kaun bachayega?...**_

Daya too shivered as he too felt that same pain remembering the same lines...now he sang the last lines with full emotions...

_**EK TERI**_

_**YAARI KA HI**_

_**SAATO JANAM**_

_**HAQDAR HUN MAIN**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN...**_

_**TERA YAAR HUN MAIN...**_

Daya bursted into tears singing the last line...Abhijeet too was looking towards him as some lines were flashing in his mind...

_**Dost se bhi badkar...bhai manta hun main tumko...**_

_**Dost nahin hun...bhai hun main tumhara...**_

Abhijeet now stood up and went towards the stage in slow and silent steps...he sat beside Daya and turned him towards himself...Daya looked up towards him with teary eyes...Abhijeet's heart pinched badly after so many days looking the tears...

He nodded in no and then hugged Daya tightly in his arms...he too could not control his tears then and bursted out in tears...

Both the brothers hid themselves in each other's arms and was expelling out all the grief,sorrow,pain,hurt and scare by crying their heart out...

Yes the act of forgiveness was not so easy...as some injury directly affected heart...mental wounds were not easily healable as physical wounds...but yes the act of forgiveness was not too hard also...especially then when the guilty was expressing all of his guilt and shame repeatedly...

They knew they had not totally overcomed the wall of coldness and hurt which had come between them unexpectedly...but they also knew that they had suceded to create a hole in the thick wall...the hole which would increase with span of time,resulting the total wall to shatter one day...but till then they had to wait with patience as time was the best healer of any wound...they knew that one day they would certatainly overcome all the 'daraar' between them...afterall they knew clearly that they were each other's 'duniya'...

THE END...

* * *

**RISHTON KE BEECH KA DARAAR KABHI SACHCHI DOSTON KO ALAG NAHIN KAR SAKTA...KYUN DOSTON TO EK DUSRE KI DUNIYA HOTE HAIN...**

* * *

_Angelbetu: di CID mein humlog dekhe hain ki cops bomb ko dur phenkte hain...Daya sir bhi wohi kiya...lekin woh bomb wahin jake gira tha jahan Kunal ke gadi khari thi...phir kya hua pata hi hain aapko...samjhe na?...thank you...  
_

* * *

this is the end of MERE DUNIYA HAIN TUJH MEIN KAHIN...it is my highest reviewed story and my longest story too...I will miss writing this story...

thanks to everyone who read,reviewed,favlisted and followed this story...

* * *

please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


End file.
